Favority Author
by kika cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen é um escritor famoso, que tem certa fascinação por morenas... quando Bella Swan-Black dona da agencia de diaristas vai substituir a diarista de Edward, ele ficara tentado a fazer a princesinha de gelo se derreter em seus braços...
1. Resumo

Quando Edward viu Bella pela primeira vez, desejou-a como jamais desejara mulher alguma. Mas ele sabe que, para possuí-la, será necessário tempo, planejamento e cuidado. Bella não é uma mulher qualquer. Ela é distante como a lua e fria como o gelo. Sua aparência impecável, controlada e cautelosa afasta aventureiros ricos e famosos como ele.

Mas uma noite longa e ardente pode despertar a paixão adormecida em Bella. E fazê-la sucumbir à força do amor...

* * *

Isabela Swan-Black não estava exatamente satisfeita por ter de substituir uma de suas funcionárias na limpeza da mansão de Edward. Ele era um playboy, o tipo de homem que ela se esforçava para evitar, além de ser escritor e trabalhar em casa, podendo fazer uma das coisas que mais detestava nos clientes: vê-la trabalhando. Assim, ela fica surpresa quando passa a ser alvo de interesses muito pouco profissionais de Edward, mas já é tarde. Ele se encantou com sua aparência e atitude de rainha do gelo, e está determinado a descobrir o calor que ela esconde...

Por alguma razão ela resistia aos próprios instintos. Talvez fosse por medo.

Mas medo do quê? Dele? Ou de todos os homens que por acaso se aproximassem? Era o que precisava descobrir.

— Não pode deixar que ela escape de suas mãos — Alice prosseguiu com o que julgava ser um bom conselho.

Porém, apesar de estar representando seu melhor papel, Edward sabia que o risco de perdê-la ainda era muito grande. Mas considerava ter conseguido alguma vantagem quando percebera a pele rosada de Bella se arrepiar ao toque de seus lábios. Fora uma reação espontânea, sobre a qual ela não conseguira exercer o mínimo controle. E isso era muito bom. Significava que era apenas uma questão de tempo. Ela não escaparia tão facilmente... Ou ele não se chamava Edward Cullen...

**_oi flores... então o que acharam..._**


	2. Capitulo 1

**oi flores... ta ai o primeiro capitulo... espero que gostem... não se esqueçam das reviews para dizer o que acharam... bjuxx^^**

* * *

— Como se as pessoas agissem assim na vida real! — exclamou Bella com um riso debochado e sonoro, enquanto assistia a um casal despindo-se na tela da tevê. No mesmo instante alcançou o controle remoto.

Se havia algo que ela não suportava eram cenas de sexo "quase explícito" exibidas nos filmes. Embora ela não pudesse ser considerada uma espectadora assídua desse tipo de filme, tinha absoluta certeza de que as pessoas comuns não faziam sexo da maneira como era mostrado por Hollywood.

Ficou literalmente paralisada quando viu o homem erguer a mulher, que agora estava seminua, e, depois de acomodá-la no balcão, submetê-la a estocadas eróticas. Pelo menos era o que se podia presumir, embora as câmeras estivessem focalizando as feições contorcidas das faces dos artistas. Porém, quando começaram os uivos e gemidos, ela pressionou com firmeza a tecla do controle que desligava a tevê. Já havia visto asneiras suficientes para uma noite! O melhor era subir e ver se Seth já havia adormecido. Passava das nove da noite e amanhã seria dia de escola.

Bella estava no alto da escada quando o telefone tocou. Que droga!, pensou ela, enquanto apressava-se em galgar os últimos degraus. No caminho para sua suíte, aproveitou para dar uma rápida espiada no quarto do menino. Ficou feliz ao ver que Seth dormia profundamente.

Após entrar no próprio quarto, preocupou-se em trancar a porta para não correr o risco de acordar o filho, só então atendeu o telefone.

—Alô! — exclamou Bella em tom carinhoso na certeza de que seria a mãe quem ligava em horário tão tardio. Todas as suas amigas eram casadas e com filhos pequenos, portanto, provavelmente estariam ocupadas demais para qualquer tipo de bate-papo naquele horário.

— Olá, Bella! — murmurou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha. — Sou eu, Angela.

— Oi, Angela! O que aconteceu?

— Torci o tornozelo! Escorreguei na rampa da garagem. E agora estou aqui no sofá da sala com meu pé enfiado numa bacia com água gelada há séculos! — Lamentou-se a mulher com a voz desconsolada. — E da maneira como está inchado, não acredito que conseguirei fazer a faxina no apartamento do sr. Edward Cullen, amanhã.

Bella franziu o cenho.

Edward Cullen era um dos seus mais novos clientes. E fora Jessica, sua assistente e contadora, quem o atendera, enquanto Bella estava com Seth desfrutando de um cruzeiro no sul do Pacífico, durante o recente período de férias escolares. Tratava-se de um homem solteiro que possuía uma cobertura tão imensa em Terrigal que as diaristas precisavam ter muita prática para conseguir realizar uma limpeza completa em apenas um dia. Ele também desejava que as roupas de cama e banho fossem trocadas. O serviço básico que lhe fora oferecido duraria cerca de quatro horas e incluía a limpeza de todos os aposentos com exceção das janelas e lavagem das roupas. O serviço de lavanderia consumia tempo demais e a limpeza das janelas era perigosa. Contudo, ele convencera Jessica a encontrar alguém que se incumbisse desse serviço extra. E essa pessoa era justamente Angela, que dedicava uma hora a mais para limpar as janelas e levava as roupas para lavar em sua própria casa.

— Sinto muito por deixá-la "na mão" no último minuto, Bella!

— Não se preocupe, Angela. Arranjarei alguém.

— Em uma sexta-feira?

Bella sabia bem o motivo do pessimismo de Angela. As sextas-feiras eram os dias mais requisitados pelos clientes. Todos desejavam suas residências limpas para o fim de semana. E a maioria das diaristas já estava comprometida para esse dia.

Contudo, Bella tinha alguns nomes para quem poderia ligar em caso de necessidade, porém tratava-se de mulheres que não haviam sido treinadas por sua agência e talvez não fizessem a limpeza como seria o desejado. E de alguma forma o mau desempenho poderia prejudicar a boa fama de sua empresa.

— Não se preocupe. Se for preciso eu mesma farei a faxina. E, Angela...

— Sim?

— Não fique estressada por causa do dinheiro. Você receberá sua parte.

— Está brincando?

— Não. Eu sei do momento difícil pelo qual está passando.

O marido de Angela deixara aquilo muito claro para Bella, algumas semanas antes. Por isso ela sabia o quanto Angela necessitava da sua parte na faxina.

— Isso não seria justo! — exclamou, comovida.

— Ora, Angela, por favor! Não vá começar a chorar! — pediu Bella fingindo severidade. — Você vai apanhar as crianças amanhã?

— Sim...

— Então eu lhe darei o dinheiro quando chegar ao colégio.

— Oh, Deus! Nem sei o que lhe dizer!

— Então não diga nada. Principalmente para as outras diaristas. Não posso ganhar a fama de "coração-mole", porque elas vão querer tirar vantagens.

Angela riu em voz alta:

— Isso jamais aconteceria. Todas sabem o quanto você costuma ser rigorosa no trabalho.

— Já me disseram.

—Você gosta das coisas muito bem-feitas. E às vezes isso pode até parecer intimidador!

— Bem, eu sou o que sou.

Bella já ouvira muitas críticas antes. Das amigas, da mãe e até do marido, quando era vivo...

Jacob queixava-se constantemente do comportamento compulsivo de Bella em manter todas as coisas em perfeita ordem: a casa, o jardim, o bebê, e tudo o mais.

"Por que não tenta ser um pouco mais maleável?" Ele vivia lhe dizendo. "Não se parece nem um pouco com sua mãe! Ela é uma pessoa tão tolerante... imaginava que todas as filhas se parecessem com as mães!".

Bella, porém, sentia-se apavorada só de pensar em parecer-se com a mãe. E, apesar das críticas de Jacob, ela acreditava que _realmente gostava de ser como era._

— A propósito, eu não estou com as chaves do apartamento do sr. Cullen — revelou Angela, interrompendo os devaneios de Bella. — Mas ele sempre está em casa às sextas-feiras. É só apertar o botão da cobertura na entrada de segurança do prédio.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior com um sentimento de contrariedade. Detestava ter o cliente por perto enquanto fazia a limpeza.

— Parece que ele é escritor — acrescentou Angela. — Por isso trabalha em casa.

— Ah!...

— Mas não precisa se preocupar, ele não costuma incomodar. Permanece a maior parte do tempo no escritório. Apenas sai para preparar um café. E, antes que eu me esqueça, devo preveni-la de que ele não quer que limpe o escritório dele e nem mesmo que entre lá. O sr. Cullen deixou isso bem claro para mim, logo no primeiro dia.

— Por mim, tudo bem. É um aposento a menos para limpar.

— Foi o que também pensei.

— Será que terei problema para estacionar meu carro? — Bella quis saber.

Terrigal era um dos lugares mais procurados pelos habitantes da cidade de Sidney, tanto pela proximidade — ficava apenas a meia hora de distância —, como pela beleza das praias, cafés e shoppings, além de um majestoso hotel cinco estrelas. O grande problema era conseguir vagas para estacionar.

— Há vagas para visitantes nos fundos do prédio. Você tem o endereço, não tem? É só seguir a avenida principal. O edifício fica logo depois do Crowne Plaza.

— Não parece difícil. Pode deixar que eu o encontrarei — afirmou Bella. E, a seguir sugeriu: — Agora, acho melhor desligarmos. Cuide do tornozelo e eu vou procurar dormir o máximo possível para poder estar disposta logo pela manhã. — Bella sabia que teria de dirigir por cerca de 15 km e antes disso, precisaria deixar Seth na escola às 9h em ponto. — Vejo você no colégio às 15h, amanhã. Cuide-se.

Bella desligou e apressou-se em voltar para o andar térreo, imaginando, enquanto descia, tudo que precisava anotar. O que deveria vestir, o que levaria de lanche e outras coisas mais.

Enquanto escrevia numa folha de papel sobre a mesa da cozinha, o pensamento divagou: uma cobertura num prédio em Terrigal deveria custar uma fortuna. Edward Cullen deveria ser um homem muito rico. Um escritor, foi o que Angela dissera. Mas, para ter tanto dinheiro só poderia ser um escritor de muito sucesso! Ou, talvez não. Quem sabe não seria um daqueles tipos que herdam uma fortuna e escrevem romances apenas por hobby?

Ao imaginar se Cullen seria um homem bonito, repreendeu-se severamente. O que lhe interessava a aparência dele? Afinal, não tinha o mínimo interesse em envolver-se com quem quer que fosse. Ao contrário, queria distância de relacionamentos. Permitir que um homem entrasse em sua vida significaria ter de fazer amor. E a verdade era que Bella não desejava isso. E nunca desejou. Não que achasse repulsivo, porém, considerava muito íntimo. Durante seu casamento, costumava fingir o que na realidade não sentia. Ela sempre fora muito recatada, desde a adolescência, e com apenas 19 anos ficara noiva de Jacob. E somente após o noivado teve sua primeira relação sexual. O que correra apenas porque sabia que perderia Jacob se demonstrasse sua frieza em relação ao sexo. Apesar de ele perceber que Bella era muito tímida, imaginava que com o tempo a relação se tornaria mais ardente. Contudo, aquilo nunca acontecera. E, após o nascimento de Seth, até pioraram. Por isso não era surpresa que ela não tivesse engravidado uma segunda vez.

A morte trágica e repentina de Jacob, aos 28 anos, a deixou tremendamente chocada. Na época, com apenas 25 anos, Bella teve de enfrentar a dura realidade de arcar, sozinha, com a responsabilidade da família. Embora a seu modo, ela o amava muito. E, por isso, tomara a decisão definitiva de não se casar uma segunda vez. Não queria sentir-se "culpada" por algo que não conseguia controlar. Ela sabia que jamais conseguiria forçar-se a um contato físico mais íntimo. Assim, a única solução viável seria manter-se em eterno celibato. E isso às vezes a fazia sentir-se solitária.

E, ultimamente, a sensação de vazio estava se tornando cada vez maior. O que era muito estranho, porque ela se mantinha ocupada no trabalho a maior parte do tempo.

E, além disso, o filho requeria sua presença constante. Fosse para passeios, trabalhos de escola ou para assistir às suas competições esportivas.

Contudo, à noite, após Seth ir para a cama, a solidão pesava. Bella sentia falta de alguém com quem pudesse conversar ou assistir à tevê.

Seu único refúgio era a leitura. Adorava livros! Principalmente os de suspense. Gostava da maneira como a trama a fascinava, arrebatando-lhe a mente para muito além de sua constante rotina. No momento se interessava por uma série de dramas de ação escritos por Anthony Masen, um autor australiano. Ela nunca havia lido nada semelhante! Eram apaixonantes demais! E, em pouco tempo, Bella simplesmente "devorou" os cinco volumes da série!

Infelizmente, ao fim da leitura, precisou emprestá-los à mãe, que não lhe daria sossego enquanto não os lesse também. Afinal, eram a sensação do momento. Todos na cidade comentavam sobre as aventuras do famoso herói da trama literária. E o novo livro que adquirira, de outro autor, parecia ser insípido se comparado aos que terminara de ler. Além de monótono. O que significava que não teria o mesmo entusiasmo de ir para a cama à noite e mergulhar no fantástico mundo de "Hal Hunter", que a entretivera nos últimos meses. E quando Bella não tinha nada de interessante para ler antes de dormir, o sono custava-lhe a chegar. Aquela parecia ser uma dessas noites.

"Fazer a limpeza na cobertura pela manhã seria muito bom", ela dizia para si mesma, enquanto fechava a porta do banheiro. "Pelo menos a deixaria cansada."

No mesmo instante em que escovava os dentes, imaginou se não seria melhor ligar para Edward Cullen e avisá-lo da mudança ocorrida. Não seria ético fazer isso somente quando chegasse a seu apartamento no dia seguinte, analisou.

Após terminar a higiene, dirigiu-se para o quarto, nos fundos do corredor, que transformara em escritório quando iniciara a atividade de contratar diaristas para realizar faxinas em casas e apartamentos da região. O recinto não era muito amplo, porém era grande o suficiente para abrigar a escrivaninha e o computador. Só precisou de segundos para ter em mãos o cadastro dele, bem como seu telefone e endereço.

Bella discou o número desejado, reclinando-se na poltrona, enquanto aguardava pelo atendimento.

Após várias chamadas uma voz grave e áspera respondeu:

— Alô!

— É o sr. Cullen? — Lisa perguntou no melhor tom de formalidade que conhecia.

— Sim, sou eu. E quem é você?

— Meu nome é Bella, sr. Cullen. Bella Swan-Black. Sou da...

— Não precisa continuar, jovem! — ele interrompeu. — Sei que dirá que está apenas fazendo seu trabalho, mas devo avisá-la de que estou farto de receber telefonemas dia e noite. O número que discou é minha linha particular e a reservo apenas para chamadas pessoais. Não estou interessado em comprar nada. E, se precisar de algo, sei muito bem onde encontrar. E também não gosto de comprar pela internet. E se tratar-se de algum tipo de pesquisa, prefiro que deixe para a próxima semana. Estou muito ocupado no momento. Será que fui claro?

"Como água", pensou Bella, com um misto de surpresa e frustração. Ela mesma detestava esse tipo de telemarketing que também a deixava furiosa e, muitas vezes, costumava atender com a mesma grosseria, quando recebia telefonemas tarde da noite. Porém, quando pensava em explicar-se e dizer o que realmente queria, ouviu o som do aparelho sendo desligado.

"Que desaforado! Desligou na minha cara!". Ela ficou indignada e bateu o fone no receptor. Por alguns minutos ainda permaneceu com os cotovelos repousados nos braços da poltrona e os dentes cerrados. Jamais, em toda a sua vida, alguém a tratara dessa maneira. Muito menos desligando dessa forma!

De acordo com a educação que recebera, considerava que os homens sempre deveriam ser gentis com as mulheres, não importava quem fosse. E, pelo jeito, esse homem não passava de um grosseiro mal-educado!

O que deveria fazer agora? Pensou. Se tentasse falar com ele novamente, seria provável que recebesse o mesmo tratamento anterior. Observou que em seu cadastro não constava e-mail dele. Pelo que percebia deveria ser daqueles homens excêntricos que não gostava de computadores ou internet. Mas, se era escritor, como poderia não fazer uso da internet? Seria possível que escrevesse seus livros à moda antiga com papel e caneta?

Notou, todavia, que constava um número de fax. Talvez devesse lhe enviar uma mensagem. Porém, algo dentro dela se rebelou e resolveu não dar satisfação a alguém tão grosseiro.

Preferiu apresentar-se no dia seguinte e assistir com grande prazer à sua expressão de arrependimento, ao se dar conta de ter tratado tão mal alguém que estava apenas atendendo aos interesses dele.


	3. capitulo 2

**oi flores... mais um capitulo... espero que gostem... só a nivel de informação... essa fic é uma adaptação... mas só coloco o nome da autora e do livro no ultimo capitulo... não se esqueçam das reviwes...**

* * *

Bella sentiu o estômago revirar no momento em que cruzou a ponte principal de Terrigal e virou à esquerda no sentido da avenida central.

Talvez a idéia de não ter-lhe enviado um fax na noite anterior não tivesse sido a melhor escolha. E assistir ao embaraço do homem já não lhe parecia tão divertido naquele instante. E se continuasse tão nervosa quanto estava, seria ela quem ficaria com ar de tola no final.

Bella inspirou o ar com força até encher plenamente os pulmões e depois soltou-o bem devagar. Procurou assim relaxar a musculatura e tranqüilizar a si mesma de que não haveria razão alguma para sentir-se tão embaraçada ou nervosa. Estava sendo tola. Aquele era apenas mais um serviço de faxina, e, se Deus permitisse, não iria se repetir.

Sentindo-se bem mais segura, ela olhou por um momento a linda praia pela qual passava. Fazia muito tempo que não andava por aqueles lados. Quando levava Seth à praia, geralmente costumavam ir para Wamberal ou Shelly. A enseada de Terrigal propiciava a formação de ondas suaves, o que agradava os turistas, mas não um garoto de 9 anos que adorava surfar.

Bella, porém, se deliciava com a visão esplendorosa. Embora ainda fosse primavera, já havia muita gente na água enquanto outros aproveitavam o sol em busca de bronzeado.

Pela beleza do lugar, podia-se concluir por que os abastados turistas de Sidney acabavam se apaixonando e adquirindo belas casas ou luxuosas coberturas ali. Principalmente os imóveis que possuíssem varandas e propiciassem uma vista para o mar azul e as montanhas verdejantes que se delineavam ao fundo.

A cobertura de Edward deveria ter uma dessas lindas vistas, deduziu Bella no momento em que avistou o prédio revestido de cerâmica azul. Apesar de ser um edifício de apenas três andares, a localização era privilegiada.

Bella estacionou numa das vagas indicadas para visitantes e após trancar o veículo e se identificar para o porteiro, contornou a construção e entrou no hall. Percebeu a tensão nervosa retornar no momento em que apertou o botão que indicava o apartamento de cobertura.

— Entre logo, Angela! — a poderosa voz masculina ecoou do minúsculo alto-falante.

Bella mal abriu a boca para se identificar, quando ouviu o clique do interfone sendo desligado e o som da campainha indicando a abertura da fechadura.

Ela gemeu frustrada, e apenas tocou na madeira envernizada. A porta se abriu, proporcionando-lhe a passagem e depois se fechou automaticamente. Bella aguardou por alguns minutos antes de prosseguir e respirou fundo. Precisava de um novo fôlego para acalmar-se. "Afinal, o que havia com aquele homem que a deixava tão apavorada?", pensou com desgosto. Ela costumava ser tão segura ao tratar com os clientes e lidar com as mais variadas situações. Muitas das quais exigiam "cabeça fria" e muito tato.

Decidida a retomar a compostura, atravessou o amplo saguão revestido com piso de mármore e repleto de janelas. Apesar das vidraças, o ruído do tráfego, ou do mar, não podia ser ouvido. Isso significava que os vidros das janelas deveriam ser à prova de som. O que demonstrava que o prédio não primava por economia. Era o que ela pensava enquanto passava pelos elevadores e aproximava-se da escadaria. A seguir subiu os degraus acarpetados até o último pavimento.

O hall da entrada de serviço, apesar de espaçoso, não tinha nada de especial. Talvez o arquiteto não tivesse se importado em valorizar o ambiente que seria usado apenas por serviçais. O único adorno era um imenso espelho colocado na parede ao lado da solitária porta. Talvez tivesse sido posto ali apenas para que pudéssemos conferir nossa aparência antes de entrar.

Bella mal teve tempo de dar uma rápida conferida no próprio visual, quando a porta foi aberta e surgiu um homem vestido com calças jeans e uma camiseta justa branca que deixava transparecer o imenso volume da musculatura avantajada.

"Edward Cullen", presumiu Bella ao erguer a cabeça para encará-lo. Não o achou tão bonito como fora seu falecido marido. Porém, era atraente. Apesar da barba por fazer há pelo menos uns três dias e os olhos verdes, que a mediram de cima a baixo, exibindo um brilho de surpresa no olhar.

— Você não é Angela! — Foram suas únicas palavras, pronunciadas no mesmo tom de arrogância.

Bella precisou esforçar-se para não rir e manter a expressão de seriedade profissional.

— Está absolutamente correto. Sou Bella Swan-Black da Clean-in-a-Day. Angela machucou o tornozelo e não tinha condições de vir hoje. Tentei lhe explicar o fato pelo telefone ontem à noite, mas o senhor desligou sem me dar oportunidade de falar.

Edward não demonstrou nenhum embaraço, apenas deu de ombros e falou:

— Sinto muito, porém deveria ter dito quem era logo no início da conversa.

— Bem, acredito que não tive essa chance. De qualquer forma, estou aqui para resolver o problema e substituir Angela.

— Deve estar brincando! Você mesma vai limpar o "apartamento?

— E por que não?

Diante de tamanho espanto, Bella imaginou que deveria rever sua opinião de que uma diarista para ser reconhecida não precisaria estar malvestida. Apesar de que, naquele dia, ela não usava nada sofisticado, apenas uma calça capri, tênis brancos e um top na cor chocolate que deixava à mostra os ombros delicados e roliços e a pele bronzeada. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos no alto da cabeça, como costumava usá-los quando planejava fazer uma faxina. As únicas jóias eram uma corrente fininha de ouro no pescoço, um relógio delicado no pulso direito e um par de argolas também de ouro nas orelhas. A maquiagem tão sutil quanto o perfume. No ombro direito mantinha as longas alças da sacola de palha, onde guardava o avental, o par de luvas de borracha, o sanduíche natural e a garrafa de água mineral.

— Posso lhe assegurar que deixarei seu apartamento perfeitamente limpo e sairei daqui sem uma mancha sequer em minha roupa! — Exclamou ela com o nariz empinado.

— Quer saber de uma coisa, queridinha? Acredito em você!

Bella cerrou os dentes e por pouco não retrucou dizendo que não se tratava de sua "queridinha" e sim da proprietária da agência Clean-in-a-Day, no momento em que ele recuou para lhe dar passagem.

Entretanto, a visão espetacular da sala de estar afastou-lhe a irritação. A atração que sentia pelos ambientes refinados e espaçosos sempre lhe roubava o fôlego. Aquele era o tipo de lugar que ela sonhava possuir algum dia. Girou os olhos e vasculhou ao redor. Tudo era perfeito e harmonioso. Desde a escolha dos móveis até os quadros e adornos. A elegância e o bom gosto do decorador eram dignos de uma medalha!, pensou.

Desde criança, Bella detestava ambientes com cores vibrantes e mal combinadas. Abominava a recente tendência de se usar nas casas de praia a mistura das cores laranja com rosa; azul com verde ou preto com lilás.

— Devo reconhecer que há quilômetros de piso para serem limpos, porém Angela nunca se queixou. — Ele declarou em voz alta, logo atrás dela.

Bella girou o corpo para encará-lo, torcendo para que ele não percebesse a admiração com que ela observava o apartamento.

— Também não me ouvirá reclamar. Tenho muitos anos de prática na limpeza de casas — devolveu ela.

— Continua a me surpreender. Pela sua aparência, eu seria capaz de jurar que não saberia sequer varrer um tapete.

— Como se costuma dizer, as aparências enganam senhor Cullen.

— Ora, por favor! Chame-me de Edward. Detesto formalidades — revelou, ele, com um sorriso cordial. — Agora, gostaria de lhe dar algumas instruções antes de voltar ao meu trabalho. Angela lhe falou sobre os serviços extras que gosto que sejam feitos?

— Sobre limpar as janelas e levar as roupas para serem lavadas?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e exibiu um sorriso de surpresa. Bella poderia jurar que ele ficou levemente desapontado por não ter conseguido apanhá-la em alguma falha.

— Encontrará tudo o que precisa na área de serviço. Meu quarto é a última porta do lado direito — informou ele, apontando na direção do corredor. — E meu escritório é na primeira porta à esquerda. Por acaso Angela lhe avisou que não gosto de ser incomodado quando estou trabalhando?

— Sim. Ela me avisou também que deduzia que o senhor deveria ser um escritor.

Bella quase lhe perguntou qual o gênero literário sobre o qual escrevia, mas preferiu não dizer nada. Ela costumava instruir suas diaristas a não se tornarem íntimas demais com os clientes, principalmente com aqueles na casa de quem trabalhavam.

— E. Talvez um escritor seja a imagem perfeita de como me descreveria no momento — disse ele esboçando um sorriso num dos cantos dos lábios.

A campainha insistente de um telefone tocando em algum canto do apartamento fez com que ele franzisse o cenho e praguejasse:

— Que droga! Eu deveria ter ligado a secretária eletrônica! Embora eu duvide que sejam as operadoras de telemarketing a essa hora da manhã. É melhor eu atender logo essa coisa! — e com aquelas palavras ele disparou pelo corredor. Porém, no meio do caminho, estacou e espiou para trás sobre o ombro esquerdo: — Pode ser que não nos vejamos mais por hoje. Quando terminar, pode ir embora. O valor da diária está em cima do balcão da cozinha.

Quando ele fechou a porta do escritório, Bella não pode impedir uma espécie de desapontamento. Não saberia explicar o motivo, mas estava gostando de conversar com ele. Afinal, que lhe importava saber mais sobre Edward Cullen?

Absolutamente nada!, concluiu para si mesma e apressou-se na direção da área de serviço.


	4. capitulo 3

**mais um capitulo... espero que gostem... e não se esqueçam das minhas reviews...bjuxx^^**

* * *

Edward acomodou-se diante do computador antes de apanhar o telefone.

— Edward Cullen falando — declarou ele, recostando-se na confortável poltrona de executivo.

— Oi, Eddie! É Alice.

— Tinha o pressentimento de que pudesse ser você — afirmou com secura na voz. Era o quarto telefonema dela na semana. Com certeza Alice conseguira se tornar uma das mais eficientes agentes literárias pelo fato de não dar a mínima trégua aos escritores.

— Conseguiu terminar o livro?

— Estou no último capítulo.

— O editor de Londres entrou em contato comigo outra vez e afirmou que se não tiver os manuscritos até o final desta semana, não terá condições de editá-lo a tempo de estar nas livrarias britânicas e norte-americanas, até o início do verão.

— Terminarei antes disso, Alice. Provavelmente hoje à noite.

— É Uma promessa?

— Eu já a decepcionei antes?

— Sei que não. Mas isso é porque eu não o deixo em paz. E, antes que me esqueça, meu telefonema tem mais uma finalidade, além da de cobrá-lo pelo trabalho. O jantar anual de prêmios literários será amanhã, à noite. Você é o mais cotado para receber o Golden Gun outra vez, portanto, não seria aconselhável faltar. Você irá?

— Com certeza. Nem que chovam canivetes!

Embora Edward não fosse fã de reuniões para premiações, dessa vez estava ansioso para comparecer. Havia semanas que estava trancado no escritório, sem o mínimo contato social de qualquer espécie. E, também, já se passara muito tempo desde a última vez que dormira com uma mulher. Fato que ficou evidenciado quando abriu a porta pela manhã e deparou-se com uma morena de "arrasar" no lugar da conhecida e simplória Angela. E, apesar do comportamento arredio que ela demonstrava, a mulher o fez recordar de que havia mais coisas na vida além de escrever.

Lamentava por Isabela Swan-Black ser casada! Edward notou a aliança na mão esquerda dela, assim que ela se apresentou.

— Ainda está ai, Eddie?

— Ah, desculpe, Alice. Divaguei por uns segundos.

— Espero que o pensamento tenha divagado para o último capítulo do livro — afirmou a Alice com ironia.

— Sem dúvida! — respondeu ele com uma ponta de sarcasmo.

Edward odiava últimos capítulos. Sempre havia uma tendência para terminar a história com um final feliz. Mas aquilo lhe parecia errado para a série de livros sobre o personagem Hal Hunter. Principalmente no estágio em que estava. Desta vez pretendia finalizar com alguma atitude menos honrosa. Afinal, não queria que os leitores considerassem o herói uma espécie de santo.

Edward sabia que a postura honesta e incorruptível de Hal Hunter era o que mais atraía os fãs. Talvez adorassem aquilo que a realidade de suas vidas não lhes permitia fazer, como a constante polidez e o senso apurado de justiça a qualquer preço.

— E, por falar no livro, acho melhor voltar ao trabalho.

— Tudo bem, Edward. Só quero lhe dizer mais uma coisinha sobre amanhã à noite. Desta vez, por favor, venha acompanhado de uma garota que aprecie livros!

Edward deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

A morena que ele levara no festival do ano anterior não tinha nada de inteligente. E ele nem mesmo notou isso no momento em que a conheceu na praia em Bondi Beach e a convidou para acompanhá-lo. O que lhe interessara na época fora como ela seria sem o biquíni. Porém, no final da noite o desapontamento com o comportamento dela foi tamanho, que o interesse inicial desapareceu por completo. Aponto de levá-la diretamente para a casa dela no final do jantar.

— Fique tranqüila, Alice. É provável que eu vá sozinho.

— É algo difícil de acreditar. Edward Cullen sem uma morena estonteante ao seu lado?

— Eu não saio somente com morenas! — Ele protestou.

— Sai sim — Alice reafirmou. — Do mesmo jeito que o seu herói Hal Hunter.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com surpresa. Jamais percebera isso. De qualquer maneira, no momento não havia nenhuma morena disponível para acompanhá-lo. A não ser a bela mulher que limpava a cobertura naquele momento.

Mas isso só seria viável se ela não fosse casada.

Muitas pessoas consideravam Edward Cullen um mulherengo inveterado. Mas ele não se julgava dessa maneira. Pelo menos, com relação a mulheres casadas. Ele as considerava fora de cogitação, não importava o quanto fossem bonitas.

Por outro lado, Hal Hunter era obcecado por morenas. O famoso herói de seus livros jamais se importaria com o fato de Isabela Black ser casada ou não.

De repente, o último pensamento lhe deu uma grande idéia!

— Preciso desligar, Allie. Acabo de ter um insight para o último capítulo.

— Verdade?

— Sim. Vejo você no jantar de amanhã.

Edward desligou e voltou ao trabalho com ânimo renovado. Com um sorriso matreiro, colocou o herói em cena com a linda e morena camareira do hotel, que viera para trocar as roupas de cama. E, é claro, que era casada. Mas ela esqueceu-se disso e cedeu ao charme encantador de Hal. A garota sabia que ele a estava apenas "usando", porém a irresistível tentação dos beijos sedutores acabou por vencê-la. A jovem fora incapaz de dizer "não" ou impedi-lo de prosseguir no assédio.

Hal fez amor com ela diversas vezes e proporcionou-lhe prazeres que ela nunca experimentara antes. A última página descrevia a jovem vestindo-se e dando um beijo carinhoso na tatuagem no ombro direito de Hal. Ele nem se moveu. Parecia completamente adormecido. Ele não a desejava mais, e ela sabia disso. E, com um suspiro profundo, a morena deixou o quarto. Só então, Hal girou o corpo sobre a cama e procurou por um cigarro. Deu a primeira tragada e soltou a fumaça lentamente. Os olhos frios e indiferentes fitavam o vazio.

"Pronto", pensou Edward. "Está terminado". Copiou todo o texto em dois CDs e, após inserir um deles no computador, guardou o outro no compartimento secreto da última gaveta da escrivaninha. Prevenir-se era melhor do que remediar. E, mais tarde, revisaria o conteúdo do último capítulo antes de enviá-lo por e-mail para Londres. Contudo, estava certo de que não modificaria mais nada.

Estava certo de que ouviria um mundo de críticas do editor e reclamações sobre o comportamento grosseiro do herói. Entretanto, tinha certeza de que, após a tempestade, viria a bonança e sabia que a maioria dos leitores adoraria a inovação.

Só de imaginar a reação do pessoal de Hollywood, Edward riu baixinho. Mas eles não teriam alternativa. Ou aceitavam a história da forma como estava escrita ou teriam de desistir. Alice tinha feito um belíssimo trabalho com a divulgação dos livros lançados e até dos que ainda estavam por vir. Tinha feito, inclusive, um acordo com um escritório para transformar a série em filme. Porém, se o contrato fosse consumado, não poderiam mudar nada na história.

"Quem eles contratariam para contracenar no último capítulo?", perguntou-se mentalmente. "Com certeza uma mulher morena e esbelta. Contudo, sem nenhuma sofisticação ou exageros. Talvez alguém como Isabela Black..."

"Droga", ele praguejou. Essa mulher mexeu com meus hormônios! E, por um momento, até brincou com a idéia de fazer-lhe uma proposta indecente. Mas desistiu em seguida. Ele não era Hal Hunter. E jamais pensaria em seduzir uma mulher casada.

O mundo real era muito diferente do da ficção — os malvados deveriam sempre ter o castigo que merecem. No entanto passam a vida com os milhões de dólares que conseguem por meio da corrupção e os gastam com inúmeras amantes. Prejudicam o país onde vivem, massacram pessoas inocentes e raramente recebem a punição que merecem.

Ele deu um sorriso irônico. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. E também não era culpado por isso.

Isso era o que a mente lhe dizia, mas não o coração. A sensibilidade apurada fora resultado das tristes experiências vividas no Exército. Apesar de não usar o uniforme há mais de seis anos, as recordações de tudo que testemunhara ainda o perturbavam. Por sorte, o sucesso alcançado com os livros lhe devolveu o prazer da vida.

"O que você precisa agora é de um bom descanso", falou para si mesmo e, erguendo-se, deixou o escritório.

Bella estava na área de serviço dobrando os lençóis e toalhas que deveriam ser lavados, quando pressentiu que alguém a observava de perto. Mesmo antes de girar a cabeça, já deduzira que deveria ser ele.

Com o ombro direito apoiado no batente da porta e os olhos verdes fixados nela, lá estava ele, como ela previra.

— Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? — Bella perguntou, aborrecida por sentir o coração ficar sobressaltado.

— Desculpe, não tinha a intenção de assustá-la _— _ele reagiu bem-humorado. — Gostaria que incluísse meu escritório na lista de seus afazeres de hoje. Terminei o livro.

— Quer que o inclua na próxima faxina?

— Não poderia limpá-lo agora? Posso pagar uma taxa extra.

— Não se trata de dinheiro, senhor Cullen, e sim de tempo. Preciso sair às 14h30 para apanhar meu filho na escola.

— Ah! E não tem ninguém que possa buscá-lo em seu lugar?

— Infelizmente, não.

— Então, talvez pudesse voltar amanhã? O escritório não tem sido limpo por semanas. E, sinceramente, está uma bagunça!

— Sinto muito. Não poderei retornar amanhã — desculpou-se Bella, quase arrependida de não ter revelado que era a dona da Clean-in-a-Day e não apenas uma diarista contratada. Agora não seria conveniente fazê-lo, pois ele poderia estranhar o fato de ela não ter-se apresentado como tal, logo que chegou.

— Por que não? — insistiu ele. — Seu marido faria alguma objeção?

— Marido? Oh, não! Não sou casada.

— Mas está usando uma aliança na mão esquerda! — exclamou ele, exibindo rugas de surpresa na testa.

— Sou viúva.

Edward procurou dissimular a alegria que sentiu diante da revelação de Bella. O fato de ela ser viúva mudava completamente as regras do jogo.

— Mas é tão jovem! — ele exclamou, enquanto a mente já iniciava planos sedutores.

— Tenho 30 anos.

— Não é o que parece! Bella sorriu:

— Eu sempre aparentei ser mais jovem do que a idade tenho.

— E o que aconteceu ao seu marido?

— Morreu num acidente. Já faz cinco anos.

— Um acidente de carro?

— Não. Caiu do telhado da nossa casa.

— Que tragédia! Deve ter sido horrível para você!

— Realmente foi — confirmou Bella, com a voz pesarosa.

— Tem muitos filhos?

— Não. Apenas Seth. E ele já está com 9 anos.

"Nove!" exclamou Edward, em pensamento. Ela deveria ter-se casado muito jovem ou até mesmo ter engravidado antes de se casar. Ou talvez não. Ela não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que permitisse uma gravidez "não planejada", concluiu.

— Então isso significa que o problema é seu filho? Não pode arranjar alguém para ficar com ele amanhã cedo?

— Não há ninguém de minha confiança que esteja disponível.

"Hum... nenhum namorado..." — ele deduziu, mentalmente. Ficou tentado a sugerir que ela trouxesse o garoto. Mas decidiu que estaria sendo precipitado. Edward era esperto o suficiente para saber que esse não seria o modo certo de abordar uma mulher como Bella. Como os companheiros de Exército costumavam dizer, ela parecia uma daquelas "princesas do gelo". Era necessário mais do que dinheiro para derreter o gelo do coração de alguém como ela. E, sobretudo, ser muito paciente.

— Está bem — concordou Edward com um charmoso sorriso. — Então, poderia limpar o escritório em vez de outro cômodo. Que não poderia ser a cozinha é claro. Acabei de passar por ela e parece "uma jóia"!

O elogio surpreendeu Bella. O que teria acontecido com o homem grosseiro e de poucas palavras? Talvez o fato de ter acabado de escrever o livro tenha lhe mudado o humor.

Entretanto, Bella já estava acostumada a ouvir comentários gratificantes quando terminava uma limpeza. E a cozinha da cobertura lhe proporcionara um prazer especial em arrumá-la. Nunca vira outra tão magnífica em toda sua vida! Os balcões eram feitos de mármore de primeiríssima qualidade; os armários em madeira clara e compactos e os acabamentos em aço inoxidável.

— Ainda não terminei de trocar as roupas de cama e nem lavei os azulejos da lavanderia.

— Então por que não deixa os azulejos e limpa o escritório?

Bella deu uma espiada ao redor e concluiu que não poderia deixar de lavá-los. Não se sentiria bem em deixar um trabalho inacabado. Por outro lado, não desejava precisar voltar no dia seguinte. Mas havia algo em Edward Cullen que realmente a perturbava. E ela não saberia dizer exatamente o que era.

— Bem, quem sabe se eu me apressar possa dar conta dos azulejos e do escritório? — insinuou ela, erguendo os olhos para o relógio de parede.

— Ainda tenho uma hora.

Edward mal podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam, quando Bella começou a trabalhar.

A agilidade dela era tanta que ele imaginou que, se houvesse uma competição de limpeza, com certeza ela seria vencedora.

Faltando dez minutos para às 14h, a área de serviço estava limpa e brilhando. Dali ela seguiu para o escritório dele com o aspirador de pó e um pano de limpeza nas mãos.

Não houve sequer uma única oportunidade para Edward conversar com ela. Era só trabalho, trabalho e mais trabalho. As chances de convidá-la para acompanhá-lo no jantar do dia seguinte pareciam perdidas. E o pior era que ele nem mesmo tinha certeza de que ela concordaria.

Não a vira demonstrar nenhum sinal de interesse nele. O que para Edward era uma grande surpresa. A maioria das mulheres costumava achá-lo atraente.

Talvez ela tivesse um namorado, afinal. Ou, fluem sabe, ele não fosse o seu "tipo".

O derradeiro pensamento o aborreceu. Porém, não havia muito que pudesse fazer. Se ela não se encantou com ele.

Dando de ombros, ele seguiu para a cozinha e serviu-se de uma xícara de café. Com a intenção de saboreá-lo na varanda, Edward estava a ponto de dar o primeiro passo quando Bella apareceu no vão da porta:

— Você é Antony Masen? — perguntou com um tom alarmado.

— É o nome que uso nos meus livros.

— Oh! Não!

Edward ficou confuso com a exclamação dela. Não sabia se aquilo significava algo positivo ou não. Pelo menos ficou contente com o interesse que ela parecia demonstrar.

— Por acaso leu algum dos meus livros?

— Todos eles!

— E o que achou?

— Adorei!

Que ótimo, pensou ele. Pelo menos Antony Masen a agradava. Ou talvez Hal Hunter fosse o responsável pelo brilho excitante que presenciou nos olhos castanhos de Bella.

— Bem. Uma vez que agradou "os ouvidos" deste autor, por que não toma um café comigo?

— Ainda não acabei a limpeza do escritório. Na verdade, mal comecei. Quando vi seus livros nas prateleiras... eu...

— Esqueça o escritório — ele a interrompeu, animado com aquela revelação. — Prefiro ter o meu ego adulado. Como gosta do café?

— C... como? Ah... puro e sem açúcar — ela conseguiu responder, embora meio sem graça.

— Estou vendo que sabe como apreciar um verdadeiro café! — Exclamou ele com um sorriso satisfeito. — E, agora, não quero ouvir mais nenhuma desculpa. Afinal, o patrão aqui sou eu — acrescentou em tom jocoso.

Edward reparou que Bella não gostava de receber ordens ou não terminar o trabalho, mas diante de tanta insistência, acabou cedendo e o acompanhou até o terraço. E ocuparam a mesa oval de ferro pintado de branco, sentando-se em lados opostos.

Edward teve o cuidado de não afastar-se do assunto dos livros para não intimidá-la. E ficou surpreso com a inteligência e a perspicácia que notava a cada observação que ela fazia. Era uma pena que estivesse desperdiçando tanto talento intelectual em limpeza de casas.

Quando ele percebeu a inquietude dela, consultando o relógio de pulso diversas vezes, sentiu que era o momento decisivo. Se a deixasse ir, ela poderia não retornar no dia seguinte. E, na outra semana, seria Angela quem compareceria para efetuar a faxina na cobertura.

— Amanhã à noite eu precisarei comparecer à solenidade anual para entrega de prêmios literários, que será feita durante um jantar em Sidney. Fui informado de que um dos meus livros está bem cotado para receber o Golden Gun como melhor suspense do ano.

Lisa repousou a xícara sobre a mesa.

— É mesmo? Qual deles?

— _The Kiss Of Death._

— Oh, você vencerá! É um ótimo suspense.

— Obrigado, é muita gentileza de sua parte. Estava me perguntando se você não gostaria de me acompanhar ao jantar.

Edward já tinha testemunhado as mais diversas reações das mulheres que convidava para sair, mas nenhuma se comparava à maneira como Bella o olhava espantada. Parecia até que ele tinha pedido para que se despisse na frente dele!

— Se isso significa um encontro comigo, devo preveni-lo de que não aceito esse tipo de convite.

Edward não conseguia entender a recusa de uma mulher jovem, bonita e viúva há muitos anos. E, pelo que pudera notar antes, não tinha nenhum namorado.

— Posso saber a razão?

Ela levantou-se de repente e empinou o nariz.

— Motivos particulares.

Edward também se ergueu e a encarou:

— Não pode me condenar pela curiosidade. E, também, por ficar desapontado. Estava apreciando sua companhia e imaginava que fosse recíproco.

Bella ficou embaraçada pela sutileza encantadora dele.

— Bem... eu também adorei nossa conversa, mas...

— Então aceite o convite para jantar comigo.

Ela hesitou por um momento. Depois sacudiu a cabeça com vigor.

— Sinto muito. Não posso.

_Não posso _pelo menos era uma razão melhor do que a declaração ridícula de que _não aceito esse tipo de convite, _analisou Edward. Talvez não tivesse com quem deixar o filho, ou não tinha dinheiro suficiente para contratar os serviços de uma _babá _para sair à noite. Mulheres que costumam trabalhar como diaristas, enquanto os filhos estão na escola, não costumam ganhar muito. Talvez a razão também fosse por não possuir um traje adequado. Apesar dela estar bem arrumada, Edward sabia muito bem que um vestido de noite não era algo barato.

— Eu poderia pagar pela _babá _e pelo vestido, se for o caso. — Ele ofereceu.

Bella o fuzilou com os olhos:

— Tenho o suficiente para pagar por uma _babá _e também por um vestido de noite. — E, indignada pela afronta, resolveu revelar-se: — Para seu conhecimento, senhor Cullen, não sou uma diarista contratada pela Clean-in-a-Day, sou a proprietária da agência.

— É mesmo? Então por que não disse logo? Por que fingiu ser apenas uma mera faxineira?

— Mera faxineira? O que há de tão ruim em trabalhar na limpeza de casas? É um trabalho honesto e digno como outro qualquer.

— Desculpe. Você está certa. Não pretendia desmerecer a profissão. Apenas me expressei mal.

— É isso mesmo! Como também não deveria tentar me comprar. Talvez isso seja comum no meio em que vive, mas não funciona no meu mundo!

— Eu não estava tentando comprá-la!

— Estava sim! — exclamou Bella cruzando os braços na frente do peito e lançando-lhe um olhar fulminante. — Não se finja de inocente, porque não sou tão ingênua!

Edward experimentou uma sensação de frustração como não sentia há muito tempo:

— Por que não recolhe as garras por um momento e me escuta? Eu não pretendia comprá-la, apenas tentava descobrir os motivos pelos quais estava recusando meu convite. Não posso aceitar o fato de uma mulher jovem e bonita se recusar a aceitar um convite apenas porque não deseja se envolver com nenhum homem.

— Pois está errado. Eu _decidi _não namorar mais ninguém após a morte do meu marido.

— Mas isso não faz sentido! A maioria das mulheres que ficam viúvas, ainda jovens, acabam casando outra vez. Como espera conhecer alguém se trancar-se em casa e nunca aceitar um convite para sair?

— Eu não vivo trancada em casa. E não tenho a mínima intenção de me casar outra vez.

Edward percebeu a ênfase que ela deu para a palavra _mínima intenção. _E, somando-se ao tom de voz áspero, era provável que o assunto não a agradasse nem um pouco. - Como lhe dissera uma vez um companheiro de Exército viúvo, havia apenas duas razões para uma mulher não desejar se casar novamente: ou teria sido muito feliz com o primeiro marido e acreditava não encontrar outro homem que o substituísse, ou, fora tão infeliz que teria medo de arriscar-se outra vez.

Edward ainda não sabia muito sobre Bella para arriscar um palpite.

— Está certo. Concordo com seu direito de escolha. Eu mesmo não quis me casar nem mesmo uma vez. Mas, às vezes, não se sente solitária?

Um suspiro frustrado escapou dos lábios dela no mesmo momento em que descruzava os braços.

— Solidão não é a pior coisa do mundo — atestou ela.

— Para mim é uma das piores. — confessou ele. E por essa razão sempre procurava manter-se ocupado. No inverno gostava de esquiar e no verão, surfar. E, quando não, forçava-se a escrever o mais que podia. Até com verdadeira obsessão. — Apenas me dê uma boa razão para evitar a companhia de um homem e prometo não tocar mais no assunto.

— É simples. Quando uma mulher aceita um convite de um homem para jantar já espera que ele não se contente com um simples beijo de despedida quando a leva de volta para casa. E eu não gostaria que quando meu filho acordasse pela manhã, deparasse com um estranho na nossa mesa do café-da-manhã. Mesmo que eventualmente eu sinta um pouco de solidão, o mais importante é dar ao meu filho um bom exemplo de padrão moral.

Edward ficou impressionado, mas não totalmente convencido. Achava que havia algo mais que ela não desejava revelar. O que era compreensível dado o recente conhecimento entre eles. Porém, se conseguisse convencê-la a aceitar o convite, talvez descobrisse o mistério que envolvia _a princesa do gelo._

— E se eu prometer que não esperarei mais do que um beijo de despedida, como despedida?

Ele podia notar que ela ficou seriamente embaraçada. E, por que não dizer _tentada__1__? _Estava claro nos olhos dela a vontade de aceitar.

— Sinto muito — respondeu ela após um breve período de hesitação. — Minha resposta ainda é _não. _E, agora, se me permite, preciso ir. Já estou atrasada para buscar meu filho na escola.

Edward não a impediu de sair. Inclusive a lembrou do pagamento da diária que estava sobre o balcão da cozinha, que ela ia se esquecendo de apanhar. Pelo menos ela tinha se entusiasmado pelo fato de ele ser o autor dos livros que tanto admirava. E ele tinha certeza de que ela acabaria dizendo um _sim. _Se não fosse para ele, seria para Antony Masen. E isso não importava, já que se tratava dele mesmo. O importante é que aceitasse acompanhá-lo ao festival.

Sabia que havia anotado o número do telefone da Clean-in-a-Day em sua agenda. Ligaria para ela mais tarde e pensaria em novos argumentos para fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Edward não era homem de aceitar um "não" como resposta!


	5. Capitulo 4

**flores... mais um capitulo... espero que gostem... será a Bella vai aceitar sair com o Ed...não se esqueçam das minhas reviews... bjuxx^^**

* * *

— Mamãe! — exclamou Seth, acomodado no banco do lado do passageiro do carro. — Aonde está indo?

— O quê?

— Passou direto pela nossa rua! - Bella suspirou aborrecida.

Estava tão distraída desde que saíra da cobertura de Edward que precisava se esforçar para manter o pensamento no que estava fazendo. Ainda bem que se lembrara de entregar o dinheiro a Angela na porta da escola. E, felizmente, ela estava com tanta pressa que não teve tempo de parar e conversar. Bella não gostaria de falar sobre como tinha sido o seu dia. Nem ela mesma acreditava que Edward Cullen era o consagrado escritor Anthony Masen e que ele a convidara para acompanhá-lo ao jantar de premiação. E, por mais que tentasse negar para si mesma, estava lisonjeada por isso e louca de vontade de aceitar o convite.

Enquanto manobrava para retornar, convencia-se mentalmente de que tomara a decisão correta ao recusar o pedido.

Afinal, não era tão tola. Sabia que Edward, ou Anthony, seria um homem aventureiro e mulherengo, tal como Hal Hunter, o personagem central de seus livros. Não se deixaria enganar pela aparência honesta e sincera que ele demonstrara. O estilo de vida liberal a que parecia acostumado estava estampado em quase todos os ambientes da cobertura. Desde a piscina até a sala de ginástica. Sem falar na majestosa cama de casal na suíte master, que possuía todos os requintes sensuais possíveis. Uma enorme tevê de plasma na parede oposta à cama e um dispositivo que regulava a intensidade da luz do ambiente. No amplo banheiro, uma hidromassagem em que cabiam duas ou três pessoas.

E o fato de ele nunca ter se casado, apesar de já estar beirando os 40 anos, revelava claramente a sua escolha de vida. Com certeza, um homem como ele não esperaria um relacionamento platônico e um beijo inocente de despedida no final da noite. Ele apenas concordara para convencê-la a aceitar o convite. Sem dúvida, tinha ficado interessado logo que soube que ela era viúva. Portanto, uma presa fácil!

Edward não era o primeiro homem a convidá-la para sair, mas o único que a deixara tentada a concordar.

Por que seria?, Bella se perguntou em pensamento enquanto descia a rua em que morava.

O fato de ser o autor dos seus livros preferidos talvez fosse o motivo principal. Contudo, a expectativa de uma noite badalada em Sydney era uma atração irresistível para uma mulher suburbana que há muitos anos não experimentava algo parecido. A rotina de sua vida se resumia a passeios casuais. E não havia nenhuma ocasião diferente em que precisasse de um vestido especial. Nem mesmo no Natal. E Bella adorava se vestir para um encontro amoroso. Pelo menos era como reagia quando Jacob era vivo.

Por tudo isso, ela estava convencida de que o desejo de aceitar o convite de Edward nada tinha a ver com o fato de achá-lo atraente. Ela gostava de homens fortes, educados e de olhos escuros. Nada parecido com aquela fortaleza de músculos, vontade poderosa e os mais incríveis e penetrantes olhos verdes.

Bella entendeu a surpresa de Edward, quando ela declarou que não aceitava convites para sair com homem nenhum. Porém, estava convencida de que conseguira contornar a situação. É claro que seria muito embaraçoso lhe contar o motivo real da recusa do convite. Embora não tivesse sido totalmente falsa. Ela detestava a maneira como algumas mulheres se comportavam. Levavam os amantes para a própria casa, sem se importarem com o que poderiam causar a seus filhos. E, apesar disso, poucas tentavam encontrar um homem decente que quisesse assumir um verdadeiro compromisso. A maioria deles, assim que conseguisse saciar o apetite sexual, desaparecia da vida delas. Ela testemunhara isso acontecer inúmeras vezes com as mulheres que conhecia. E as _coitadas _depois de se deixarem iludir, acabavam abandonadas e com os corações partidos.

— Acho que fiz a coisa certa — ela murmurou, enquanto estacionava na garagem do sobrado que se esforçara muito para quitar depois da morte do marido. O seguro recebido não fora suficiente para saldar a hipoteca. Foi preciso muita coragem para manter a estabilidade financeira dela e do filho. Por isso, mesmo que desejasse manter um relacionamento durante aqueles anos, não teria sido possível em virtude da absoluta falta de tempo.

Assim que estacionou o veículo, Seth abriu a porta e saiu apressado, antes mesmo de esperá-la desligar o carro. Bella apanhou a mochila do filho e, depois de fechar a porta da garagem, encontrou-se com ele na entrada principal.

— Posso ir brincar na casa do Quill?

— Primeiro precisa tirar o uniforme e fazer a lição de casa.

— Mas hoje é sexta-feira! — protestou o garoto — Posso fazer isso amanhã!

— Não. Não pode. Amanhã você ficará na casa de sua avó enquanto vou fazer compras. E, ambos sabemos que não conseguirá fazer nenhuma lição enquanto estiver lá, não é? — questionou ela enquanto retirava as chaves da casa de dentro da bolsa.

—Ainda bem que vou ficar na casa da vovó, amanhã. — Revelou o menino com ar rebelde. — Ela me deixa brincar. Não é como você!

— Não se atreva a falar comigo dessa maneira, jovenzinho! — Bella o repreendeu, no mesmo instante em que abria a porta e pensava no quanto era difícil ser mãe.

— Agora entre e faça o que mandei!

Horas depois, Bella ainda estava ressentida com o comportamento do filho e sentia até um certo ciúme pela admiração que ele demonstrara pela avó.

Ele parecia não se importar com o fato de que Renée era a mulher mais desleixada do planeta! Além de não se importar muito com a limpeza da casa, ainda havia o fato de que ela não gostava nem um pouco de cozinhar. Bella crescera tendo de jantar feijões cozidos ou torradas, na maioria das vezes. O único talento que via na mãe era a habilidade com a criação de potes artísticos de argila. Contudo, o lucro obtido com a venda dos artesanatos não era nada animador.

— Mamãe, posso assistir a um filme com você na tevê? — pediu Seth, aparecendo no vão da porta da cozinha.

Bella desviou a atenção da louça do jantar que lavava, e olhou para o filho:

— Não, Seth. Depois de um dia de estudos é melhor descansar. Não quero vê-lo cansado e sonolento amanhã cedo. Já são 20h30. Está na hora ir para a cama.

— Ah, mãe! Por favor!

— Não insista, Seth. — Ela determinou com firmeza na voz.

— Você nunca deixa fazer nada que eu quero! — reclamou o garoto.

— Amanhã poderá dormir até mais tarde. Quando eu voltar do shopping, depois que tiver feito as compras necessárias, iremos à locadora e apanharemos um filme de que você goste. Desde que não contenha muita violência.

— Promete? — Seth perguntou com um brilho de alegria nos pequenos olhos negros como os do pai.

— Prometo.

— Legal!

Bella comprovou a felicidade do menino só pelo fato de ele ter ido para a cama sem maiores protestos. Quando, minutos depois, ela subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto do pequeno, sorriu ao ver as faces ainda coradas pela alegria.

— Boa noite e bons sonhos, meu querido. — Bella murmurou enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros e sedosos do garoto. Depois se inclinou e beijou-lhe a testa. — Eu te amo.

— Também te amo, mamãe!

Ela sentiu o coração apertado diante daquelas palavras. Afinal, havia uma grande recompensa em ser mãe. Embora fosse uma tarefa difícil de ser enfrentada sem um companheiro para ajudá-la na educação da criança. Não que Jacob tivesse demonstrado ser um pai severo. Muito ao contrário. Era permissivo demais com o filho e até mesmo com ela. Às vezes parecia até indiferente. Deixava que ela tomasse todas as decisões. E, embora gostasse de dirigir a agência, houve momentos em que desejaria ter um homem mais decidido ao seu lado. De modo geral, Jacob tinha sido um bom companheiro, porém fraco demais. Quem sabe isso não se devesse à falta de uma vida sexual ativa, que ela negava e...

No momento em que os sentimentos de culpa começaram a perturbá-la, Bella ergueu-se e procurou afastá-los. Passado era passado. Não havia como voltar atrás e tentar remediar os erros cometidos.

* * *

Como sempre fazia quando estava aborrecida, Bella procurava realizar alguma atividade. Seguiu para a lavanderia e recolheu a roupa seca, que fora lavada no dia anterior. Após colocá-la num cesto, retornou para o andar superior e entrou em seu quarto onde guardava a tábua e o ferro de passar.

Sabia que a maioria das mulheres detestava passar roupas. Mas ela, ao contrário, considerava uma terapia. Ela apreciava ver as roupas bem passadas quando as estendia sobre a cama.

Tinha apenas acabado de passar uma das camisas do uniforme de Seth, quando o telefone do escritório tocou. Deixou que a secretária eletrônica atendesse enquanto estendia a blusa, mantendo-se alerta ao recado que estava sendo deixado.

Quando ouviu a voz forte e sonora de Edward, quase desmaiou de susto.

_É Edward Cullen quem está falando, Bella. Infelizmente parece que tenho apenas o número do seu trabalho. Tenho esperanças de que esteja em casa e que de vez em quando verifique as mensagens deixadas no escritório. Se isso acontecer, por favor, me ligue de volta a qualquer hora da noite. Você tem o número do meu telefone. Se você não retornar a ligação até amanhã cedo, então ligarei para Angela e pedirei o número do seu celular. Sei que poderá não gostar disso, mas não vejo outra maneira de entrar em contato com você._

Após Edward desligar, Bella permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos para acalmar os pensamentos atordoados e as batidas aceleradas do coração. Preferiu acomodar o ferro de passar roupas na base e sentou-se na beirada da cama para espairecer um pouco.

Considerou que ele não estaria ligando por causa da limpeza do escritório, porque, se fosse isso, apenas deixaria o recado e não pediria retorno. Com certeza estaria pensando em insistir no convite para o jantar. Disso não tinha mais dúvidas, a questão que permanecia era a razão de tanta insistência. Um homem como ele teria muitas mulheres lindas e disponíveis. Por que ela?

Porque você disse não!, uma voz interior avisou.

Ela sabia bem qual a razão, concluiu Bella.

Se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, ela simplesmente ignoraria o recado. Mas a ameaça de ligar para Angela significava algum problema. Se permitisse que ele fizesse isso, Angela se precipitaria em conclusões errôneas e iniciaria os comentários sobre um possível romance entre ela e Edward. Portanto, não havia alternativa a não ser ligar para o teimoso escritor. Contudo, pretendia colocá-lo no seu devido lugar e dizer-lhe que não havia gostado do modo como a ameaçara, sabendo que não gostaria de que contatasse Angela.

Só o pensamento de ter que confrontá-lo já lhe causava arrepios. Mas isso teria que ser feito e, quanto antes, melhor.

Decidida, abandonou o quarto e seguiu pelo corredor na direção do escritório. O pedaço de papel com o número de telefone dele ainda estava sobre a escrivaninha. Ela sentiu um ligeiro tremor nas mãos quando apanhou o telefone.

Edward atendeu logo no segundo toque. Parecia estar aguardando pelo telefonema dela.

— Estou feliz que tenha ligado! — Ele exclamou com tanta doçura na voz, que ela quase esqueceu o ressentimento.

— O que deseja Edward?

"Você" ele sentiu vontade de dizer, mas não o fez.

— Quero lhe dar a chance de mudar de idéia quanto ao jantar de amanhã. — Declarou ele com diplomacia e ouviu-a suspirar do outro lado da linha. Infelizmente percebeu que não parecia um suspiro de prazer ou rendição.

— Não vou mudar minha decisão, Edward.

— Espere até ouvir o que tenho a lhe dizer.

— Estou ouvindo.

— Quanto tempo faz que você não comparece a um jantar formal?

Bella suspirou outra vez, antes de responder.

— Já lhe disse: não aceito encontro com homens.

— Há quanto tempo?

— Cinco anos, suponho.

— E há quanto tempo não passa uma noite em Sydney?

— A mesma coisa.

Exatamente como ele havia pensado. Ela deveria ser uma das mulheres mais solitárias do mundo. E muito carente por afeto masculino.

— E se não rotularmos o festival de amanhã como um "encontro"? Mudaria algo? Que tal se pensar nisso como um favor especial a um cliente de sua agência?

— Um favor?

— E dos grandes! Não imagina como é difícil comparecer a uma festa dessas estando desacompanhado. E é o que acontecerá se não concordar em ir comigo.

— Não seria preciso ir sozinho. Tenho certeza de que existem muitas mulheres em seu círculo de amizades que adorariam acompanhá-lo.

— Acredite ou não, não sou tão social quanto imagina. Ou pelo menos é como tenho me comportado desde que comprei esta cobertura e me dispus a terminar o livro. Não fiz outra coisa a não ser enfiar o nariz no computador. Saí apenas algumas vezes para fazer compras e surfar. Por isso é que afirmo que, se não me acompanhar, não teria outra pessoa para convidar.

— Isso é algo muito difícil de acreditar. Deve ter uma agenda lotada de números de telefones.

E Edward realmente tinha. Porém não sentia vontade de ligar para nenhuma outra mulher. Ninguém em sua agenda se comparava à estonteante beleza da intrigante senhora Black.

— Acho que está me confundindo com meu personagem, Bella. Hal Hunter é que tem um pequeno livro negro com nomes e números de telefones.

— Ah!...

— Normalmente as pessoas me associam a Hal. Essa é mais uma das razões pelas quais gostaria que fosse comigo. Ficaria livre do assédio das inúmeras mulheres que ficam loucas para conhecer "Hal Hunter". Se eu estiver com uma linda morena ao lado, talvez possa sair "ileso". Só de olharem para você, ficariam desencorajadas de chamarem minha atenção.

— Não sei, Edward...

Ele sentiu a adrenalina jorrar nas veias. Ela estava começando a fraquejar.

— Prometo que me comportarei como um perfeito cavalheiro e não lhe darei trabalho quando nos despedirmos.

Houve uns segundos de silêncio. E então, Edward voltou a falar:

— Pense no jantar "cinco estrelas" e no vinho de primeira qualidade — ele provocou. — O restaurante é um dos mais famosos de Sydney e também fica próximo do porto. Dali se pode avistar a ponte e o Teatro de Ópera.

Bella suspirou mais uma vez. Mas agora ele podia notar-lhe a rendição.

— Você sabe mesmo como tentar alguém...

— Não seria louca de perder a chance. Ainda mais que irei apanhá-la e deixá-la de volta na porta de casa! E... sem paradas intermediárias. — Ele acrescentou com uma pitada de malícia.

Bella limitou-se a sorrir e Edward prosseguiu na persuasão:

— Será uma noite inesquecível, Bella. Há quanto tempo não tem uma diversão dessas?

— Tempo demais, segundo minha mãe.

— Parece ser uma mulher sábia. Deveria ouvir os conselhos dela.

— Ela quer que eu me case outra vez.

— As mães são sempre assim.

— A sua nunca o pressionou para se casar, Edward?

— Minha mãe faleceu há muito tempo.

— Oh! Sinto muito.

— Meus pais morreram num acidente de carro, quando eu tinha 15 anos.

— Que tragédia!

— Pois é. O motorista do caminhão, que causou o acidente, nem mesmo tinha habilitação e dirigia embriagado. Foi condenado a apenas 12 meses de prisão.

— É impressionante como um juiz pôde dar uma sentença tão leve para alguém que provocou a morte de duas pessoas!

— A injustiça é apenas mais uma palavra até que ela aconteça com você. — Ele afirmou com a voz magoada.

— Imagino que sim. — Concordou Bella, imaginando como deveria ter sido terrível para ele perder os pais tão de repente. Os pais dela tinham se divorciado, mas tudo ocorrera de maneira amigável. O pai de Bella era um homem que gostava de organização e não suportou viver mais tempo com o estilo de vida desordenado da mulher. Assim que encontrou alguém mais compatível pediu a separação. Ela não se lembrava muito de como era seu pai, mas jamais o condenara, porque ela mesma tinha saído de casa tão logo tivera oportunidade.

— Melhor mudarmos de assunto — sugeriu Edward, com a voz entristecida. — Presumo que não irá contar para sua mãe que vai sair comigo amanhã.

— Se ela descobrir que vou sair com um homem, não irá parar de me atormentar. E se souber que esse homem é Anthony Masen, nunca mais terei sossego.

— Ela é fã de Anthony Masen?

— Infelizmente eu mesma a entusiasmei e emprestei-lhe os livros que comprei. Ela ficou obcecada pela história.

— Então não lhe diga nada.

— Impossível. Precisarei pedir-lhe que fique com Seth. Não confiaria em mais ninguém para deixar meu filho.

— Pensará em um desculpa convincente.

— Não será tão fácil. Não possuo a sua imaginação.

Edward não se considerava uma pessoa com uma imaginação fértil. A maioria das situações que relatava em seus livros tinha realmente acontecido. Mas preferia não revelar isso.

— Quando se conta uma mentira, deve-se aproximá-la o máximo da verdade para que não haja problemas futuros — ele aconselhou. — Por que não diz que uma amiga ganhou dois convites para o festival de premiação literária e pediu que a acompanhasse? Assim, ficará à vontade para comentar tudo o que quiser sobre o evento.

— Isso é brilhante, Edward!

— Eu sou brilhante!

— E também modesto.

— Com certeza! — exclamou ele com ironia.

— Mas... poderei confiar na sua promessa? — perguntou Bella com insegurança.

— Duvida de mim?

— Hal nem sempre mantém o que promete.

— Eu não sou Hal.

— Não tenho muita certeza. Seus livros sempre são escritos na primeira pessoa.

— É apenas um estilo literário para fazer com que o leitor se sinta fazendo parte da história.

— E foi um sucesso!

— Obrigado. Agora vamos deixar Hal de lado e falar sobre o festival de amanhã. Sem pretender ofendê-la, gostaria de saber se tem algum vestido formal. O traje será a rigor.

— Precisa ser um vestido longo?

— Não necessariamente. Um estilo de festa estará bom.

— Comprarei algo amanhã. Precisava mesmo fazer algumas compras para o Natal.

— Natal? Mas ainda estamos em outubro!

— Não gosto de deixar para comprar os presentes no último minuto. Além disso, o Tuggerah está com boas ofertas para o verão.

— Onde fica o Tuggerah?

— Você não conhece muito a região, não é?

— Mas conheço o Erina Shopping Center. Por que não faz as compras lá? Eu poderia me encontrar com você e tomaríamos um café juntos, o que acha?

— Não é uma boa idéia, Edward. E não se esqueça de que vou acompanhá-lo apenas porque me convenceu de que seria um favor. Não será um encontro. Não espere de mim um comportamento diferente do que foi combinado.

_Pode fingir o quanto quiser doçura. Mas sei que gostou de mim. Amanhã será apenas o começo_, pensou Edward, mas não seria tolo de revelar o que estava em sua mente.

— Passarei na sua casa às 18h em ponto. Agora só falta me dizer o endereço e a direção exata para que eu não me perca. E seria importante também o número do seu celular.

— Por que o número do meu celular?

—Nunca se sabe. Posso me perder no caminho e preciso me prevenir.

— Isso é o que Hal sempre diz.

— É mesmo? Então acho que tenho algo em comum com meu personagem.

Não só isso, mas também os galanteios, pensou Bella. Preocupada com a decisão de aceitar o convite dele. Onde estava com a cabeça quando permitiu que ele a convencesse a mudar de idéia? Tinha retornado a ligação com a intenção de censurá-lo e acabou por concordar em fingir ser sua namorada por uma noite, com o pretexto de fazer-lhe um favor. Sem contar com a tentação que era um jantar sofisticado e uma noite de diversão. E será que realmente ela iria achar divertido ficar todo o tempo ao lado de um homem charmoso como ele e saber que depois o dispensaria na porta de casa?

Diante do silêncio de Bella, Edward resolveu arriscar:

— Não está com segundas intenções, está? Bella girou os olhos. Seria ele vidente?

— Claro que não! — respondeu ela com rispidez. Edward deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

— Estou com caneta e papel à mão. Que tal me dizer o endereço?

Bella revelou a rua e o número de sua residência e a direção que deveria tomar da maneira mais detalhada possível. O único problema era que ele nunca ouvira falar da estrada de Tumbi Umbi, embora não fosse muito distante de Terrigal.

— Na agência da companhia telefônica da avenida central há uma mapa de toda a costa. Dê uma espiada nele e conseguirá localizar a rodovia.

— Não se preocupe. Chegarei no horário. Obrigado, Bella. Até amanhã.

Quando ela repôs o fone no receptor, a voz da consciência a condenou:

Oh, Bella, Bella, o que é que você aprontou?


	6. Capitulo 5

**olá flores... mais um capitulo ... espero que gostem...bjuxx^^**

* * *

Bella sentiu o coração apertado, como sempre acontecia quando tomava a direção da casa da mãe. E não era somente por causa da desorganização do ambiente. Mas também porque ela sempre conseguia deixá-la desanimada. Até nos mais inocentes comentários da mãe, Bella podia notar alguma crítica nas entrelinhas.

Assim que se aproximou do pequeno sítio onde Renée residia, seguiu pelo caminho estreito rodeado de plantas, que supostamente deveria ser um jardim de entrada. Mal estacionou o carro na frente da rústica morada, Seth logo saltou, disparando na direção da avó que os aguardava na varanda. E, após lhe dar um abraço apertado, correu para o pneu pendurado no galho de uma árvore próxima e que servia de balanço.

— Obrigada por aceitar tomar conta dele, mãe. — Gritou Bella através da janela do carro, tentando nem mesmo olhar para ela, apesar de ser quase impossível, por conta dos cabelos vermelhos e as roupas multicoloridas que usava. — Não sei a que horas voltarei, mas não me espere para o almoço.

Bella havia decidido não dizer nada para a mãe sobre o festival até que retornasse das compras. Provavelmente lhe diria que teria encontrado uma amiga no Tuggerah que a teria convidado por que a colega que prometera sair com ela não poderia ir. E, por isso, lhe pedira para acompanhá-la, como um favor.

— Por que tanta pressa? — Renée perguntou, descendo rapidamente os poucos degraus da entrada da casa. — Não pode descer por um minuto e tomar um café comigo?

— Farei isso quando voltar. Não posso demorar muito. Sabe como o estacionamento do shopping fica lotado quando há promoções nas lojas.

— Como está bonita hoje! — exclamou a mãe ao aproximar-se da janela do carro. —Apesar de que sempre foi bonita. Não sabia que estava precisando de roupas novas!

Bella fez um esforço para sorrir.

— Vou comprar presentes para o Natal. Embora sempre seja interessante comprar algumas peças de roupa no início de cada estação. — Bella comentou, falando por entre os dentes cerrados. — Caso contrário o guarda-roupas acaba ficando ultrapassado.

— Como o meu, você quer dizer — afirmou a mãe com um riso debochado.

— Eu não disse isso!

— E nem precisa. Sei que pareço uma bruxa! Quem imaginaria uma coisa dessas? Bella ironizou mentalmente.

— Preciso ir, mãe. Não deixe Seth sair de suas vistas, está bem?

Renée morava num sítio pequeno em Yarramalong Valley onde havia um matagal descuidado. O perigo de existirem cobras venenosas era imenso.

— Ele ficará bem.

Bella suspirou profundamente enquanto acenava e dava a partida ao carro. Aquelas sempre eram as palavras da mãe. E o que provavelmente pensava. Tudo e todos sempre estavam bem. Com exceção da filha, é claro.

Para ela, Bella era confusa, frígida e não tinha a mínima idéia de como relaxar e aproveitar a vida.

Talvez ela estivesse certa. Bella concordou em pensamento pela primeira vez na vida. Tinha um encontro com o autor de seus livros preferidos para comparecer a um festival em Sydney, e, por acaso, estava feliz? _Não!_

Ficava imaginando o tempo todo como deveria agir e o que aconteceria no final da noite, quando ele a trouxesse de volta para casa.

A mãe ao menos estava sempre feliz. Mesmo após o marido tê-la abandonado, ainda assim, ela nunca deixara de sentir alegria pela vida.

E Bella até teria mais motivos do que a própria mãe para se sentir feliz. Ela ponderou no instante em que entrou na rodovia que a levaria a Tuggerah. Tinha uma casa bonita, um filho saudável, um trabalho produtivo e uma boa mãe, embora irritante.

E, também, não deveria estar se preocupando com o que aconteceria à noite. Uma mulher adulta deveria saber muito bem controlar o que desejaria que acontecesse ou deixasse de acontecer durante um encontro. Não havia nenhuma razão para não relaxar e aproveitar a diversão.

O problema era uma questão de contornar o próprio temperamento. Para ela as coisas nunca estavam o suficientemente certas, ou boas, ou limpas!

No fundo estava cansada de si mesma!

Quando deixou o carro numa vaga do estacionamento do shopping, sentiu o ânimo retornar. Fazer compras era uma das poucas coisas que realmente lhe dava prazer. Gostava de _moda _e sabia exatamente o que comprar. Quando ia às festas de Natal com Jacob, ele costumava ficar orgulhoso de desfilar ao lado dela. Esperava acertar na roupa que escolhesse para o jantar e ganhar a aprovação de Edward, quando ele viesse buscá-la.

* * *

— Não se importa mesmo, mãe? — perguntou Bella, do outro lado da mesa, onde as duas apreciavam um pouco de café e, ao mesmo tempo, observava que o relógio na parede da cozinha marcava 12h50. Encontrar um vestido que a agradasse levara mais tempo do que esperava.

— E por que eu me importaria? Adoro ficar com meu neto!

— Por falar nele, onde está Seth?

— Na beira do lago procurando por girinos.

— Não é perigoso?

— Ele sabe nadar, não sabe? Então estará bem. Você protege demais esse menino! Garotos precisam de espaço e um pouco de liberdade!

— Talvez. Mas existe um mundo perigoso lá fora, mãe.

— O mundo é o que você acredita que seja. E eu só penso em coisas boas. E, também creio na bondade das pessoas, até prova em contrário.

Bella suspirou. Considerava a mãe ingênua demais. Por outro lado, tinha que admitir que todas as vezes que Seth ficava com ela, retornava mais maduro e experiente. A avó lhe permitia fazer coisas que ela nunca sonharia deixar.

— Que bom que vai passear um pouco! — exclamou a mãe interrompendo os pensamentos de Bella. — É uma pena que não seja com um homem. Mesmo assim, espero que se divirta. Irá a um festival em Sydney, não é? Mas tome muito cuidado.

Bella piscou por duas vezes.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Sydney em um sábado à noite pode ser um lugar arriscado. É melhor que você e sua amiga não fiquem andando sozinhas pelas ruas.

— Nós iremos a um restaurante, mãe. É um jantar onde serão oferecidos prêmios para os autores das obras literárias mais destacadas durante o ano todo. Haverá discursos e tudo o mais.

— E o que vai vestir?

Bella preferiu não mostrar o vestido que comprara. Não estava preparada para ouvir críticas.

— Tenho vários vestidos no meu guarda-roupa. Escolherei um deles.

— Quem sabe você conheça nosso autor preferido? — falou a mãe, toda animada.

— Qual deles? — perguntou Bella tentando manter a expressão serena.

— Anthony Masen, é claro! Os livros dele sempre são premiados. Está escrito na orelha de cada volume. A biografia é curta e não há foto dele. Acho que ele não usa o verdadeiro nome — suspeitou Renéel. E, fixando o olhar em Bella, pediu: — Se o vir, preste muita atenção e depois me conte como ele é.

— Se acha que ele escreve sob um pseudônimo, pode até ser que se trate de uma mulher, não é? — falou Bella, com um risinho de mofa.

— Ah, não! — exclamou a mulher — O criador de Hal Hunter não pode ser uma mulher! Meu palpite é de que se trata de alguém que serviu ao exército por muito tempo. Ele sabe demais sobre armas para alguém que nunca teve experiência na prática.

— Ou talvez tenha pesquisado muito. — Bella sugeriu, embora concordasse com o que a mãe achava.

— Não acredito que tenha sido dessa forma. As cenas parecem muito reais. Espero que ele continue com a série. Já estou viciada nesses livros. Embora, de todos eles, o que mais gostei foi do primeiro volume, o _The Scales of Justice. _É quando a gente realmente conhece Hal e entende as razões do comportamento dele, após seus pais serem assassinados.

Bella franziu o cenho e tomou mais um gole de café, enquanto raciocinava. A coincidência dos fatos com a vida real de Edward era algo a ser pensado. Embora os pais dele tivessem morrido num acidente de carro e os pais do personagem em um atentado terrorista.

Será que era por esse motivo que Edward se tornara tão solitário, e tal como seu personagem, não desejava se casar e ter filhos?

A resposta a essas questões talvez estivesse subentendida no primeiro livro da série.

— Sabe, mãe. Acho que vou ler esse volume novamente. Você não o emprestou para nenhuma de suas amigas, não é?

— De jeito nenhum! Está no meu quarto. Gosto de mantê-lo bem ao lado da cama. Vou buscá-lo para você.

Logo que Renée saiu, Bella viu a porta dos fundos ser escancarada e Seth entrar todo feliz com uma garrafa de plástico com água barrenta até a metade. As roupas limpas e bem passadas que vestira pela manhã estavam enlameadas. Da mesma maneira que as mãos e o rosto miúdo. Ela quase berrou com ele, censurando-o por parecer um trabalhador rural. Mas preferiu se conter por enquanto.

— Oi, mamãe! Onde está a vovó?

— Bem aqui, queridinho — respondeu a avó que acabava de retornar para a cozinha. E, depois de entregar o livro para a filha, dirigiu-se para o neto: — Mostre-me quantos girinos conseguiu apanhar. Céus! Que menino esperto!

— Mais tarde nós os devolveremos ao lago. Eles precisam crescer e se transformar em sapos. Teremos tempo. Você vai passar a noite comigo. — Revelou Renée antes que Bella pudesse falar. — Sua mãe vai a um jantar em Sydney.

— Uau! Que legal!

Bella não tinha certeza se a alegria do garoto era porque a mãe iria para Sydney ou por passar a noite com a avó.

— Não deixe que ele fique acordado até muito tarde, mãe.

Avó e neto trocaram olhares de cumplicidade.

— Hoje é sábado — Renée argumentou. — Seth não terá que ir à escola e poderá dormir pela manhã. E, aposto que será você quem irá para a cama bem mais tarde.

Bella não planejava chegar muito tarde, mas evitou discutir para não ter que tocar no assunto outra vez.

— Está bem, mas não exagerem. — Concordou Bella e com o livro na mão ergueu-se. E, olhando para o filho, acrescentou: — Não abuse de sua avó, jovenzinho. E não tome sorvete demais, sabe o que acontece depois. — Ela se referia à intolerância à lactose de Seth.

Os olhinhos negros se arregalaram, exatamente como o pai fazia quando era surpreendido em alguma intenção matreira.

— De um abraço em sua mãe — falou a avó.

— Seja um bom menino — sussurrou a mãe enquanto trocavam um abraço mais apertado do que o de costume.

— Eu te amo.

— Também te amo, mamãe. — Devolveu o garoto, porém, sem muito entusiasmo na voz.

Bella sentiu vontade de chorar. Não estava acostumada a ficar sem o filho, ainda que apenas por uma noite.

— Nos veremos amanhã — declarou e saiu apressada, lutando para segurar as lágrimas.

Quando entrou no carro e acomodou o livro no banco de passageiro, percebeu que a mãe a seguira e estavado outro lado da janela.

— Está tudo bem, Bella?

— Claro, por que não estaria?

— Não sei. Parece mais tensa do que o normal.

— Não costumo estar tensa. Por que sempre me critica? Não tenho sido uma boa filha? Sou uma mãe responsável, consigo sustentar meu lar e sempre procuro fazer as coisas certas. Não é o bastante? — Bella desabafou o que guardava havia muito tempo. Mas, logo se arrependeu ao ver o olhar espantado da mãe.

— Eu... eu...apenas sempre quis o melhor para você. Não sabia que estava sendo tão irritante. Perdoe-me. Vou procurar me vigiar daqui para a frente.

Bella ficou comovida com as palavras da mãe e sentiu-se culpada pela agressividade que ostentara.

— Sinto muito. Não queria magoá-la. Acho que estou muito estressada.

— Por isso será muito bom que se divirta hoje — aconselhou a mãe, desmanchando-se em sorrisos outra vez. Nada diminuía o ânimo de Renée por muito tempo. — Quem sabe não conheça um homem interessante?

— Mamãe... — protestou Bella.

— O que há de errado em uma mãe desejar que sua linda filha encontre um bom partido?

— Você sabe que não quero me casar outra vez.

— E daí? Eu também não quis. Mas isso não me impediu de ter um namorado.

— Ou um pouco mais do que isso — murmurou Bella no mesmo momento em que ligava o motor do carro. — Nos veremos amanhã.

* * *

Enquanto dirigia, Bella meneou a cabeça várias vezes. De certa forma, gostaria de ter contado para a mãe a verdade sobre com quem sairia.

Seria muito bom ver a reação que ela teria. Mas as conseqüências não compensariam aquele minuto de satisfação. Com certeza ela dispararia uma saraivada de perguntas e se precipitaria em conclusões indesejadas. Por tudo isso, seria melhor deixar como estava.

Assim que entrou na rodovia, espiou com o canto dos olhos o livro que jazia no banco a seu lado. Estava ansiosa para chegar em casa e folheá-lo mais uma vez. Não teria tempo de lê-lo, mas pelo menos poderia dar uma boa espiada nos trechos que lhe interessavam.

Queria descobrir o quanto de Hal havia em Edward.

Ele lhe dissera ao telefone que gostava de estar prevenido. E isso era justamente o que ela pretendia: saber o terreno em que estava pisando com ele.


	7. Capitulo 6

**oi flores... mais um capitulo... espero que gostem...não se esqueçam das minhas reviews... bjuxx^^**

* * *

Edward acelerava o carro à medida que o trânsito na rodovia Tumbi Umbi diminuía. Os pensamentos se concentravam em Bella e nos momentos que passariam juntos mais tarde. Fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia tão ansioso em relação a um encontro com uma mulher. E, principalmente, porque se tratava de uma noite que não acabaria na cama. E isso ela deixara bem claro. Ele precisaria aceitar o fato de que estaria investindo tempo e dinheiro com alguém que não lhe daria o retorno que todo homem deseja quando convida uma mulher para um jantar sofisticado.

Contudo, o que tinha em mente era conquistar a confiança dela para obter novos encontros. Edward tentaria convencê-la de que poderia levar uma vida social normal, sem o risco de prejudicar a educação moral do filho. Não precisaria agir como uma _freira _pelo fato de ser viúva e não desejar casar-se outra vez.

Ele ainda não tinha a mínima idéia de como teria sido o casamento dela. Se Bella amava demais o marido ou não. Pretendia descobrir tudo nessa noite.

Essa era uma missão que lhe agradava porque significava um verdadeiro desafio. Bella não era o tipo de mulher que confiava tão facilmente em alguém. Nem mesmo lhe contara a princípio que era a proprietária da agência Clean-in-a-Day.

Quem sabe algumas taças de um bom champanhe a tornassem menos arredia.

Geralmente, nesses jantares, havia diversas ocasiões em que seriam feitos brindes, e ela, com certeza, não seria indelicada em não aceitar a bebida para compartilhar da comemoração.

Quando alcançou os pontos de referência que Bella lhe passara pelo telefone, entrou na rua indicada e confirmou o nome na placa em um poste de iluminação.

Consultou seu Rolex e verificou que faltava um minuto para às 18h. Pontualidade era um hábito que ele adquirira no Exército e nunca mais o abandonara.

Quanto à barba, inúmeras vezes deixara de apará-la, dependendo do trabalho que tinha para fazer. E a elaboração do último capítulo do livro tinha sido uma dessas ocasiões.

Naquela noite, porém, a pele do rosto estava lisa como seda. Combinando perfeitamente com o tecido de casimira do terno feito sob medida que vestia.

Edward tinha esperanças de que um visual mais sofisticado pudesse despertar nela um interesse sexual mais acentuado. A maioria das mulheres com as quais ele tivera um relacionamento amoroso o adoravam quando usava trajes sociais.

Entretanto, ele imaginava que Bella era uma mulher muito diferente das que conhecia. E muito diferente...

Edward sorriu satisfeito, no momento em que se aproximava do número da casa de Bella.

Não havia nada no mundo que o excitasse mais do que um bom desafio.

* * *

Quando o relógio no quarto apontava que faltavam apenas cinco minutos para às 18h, Bella quase entrou em pânico. Nada que ela fizera durante a tarde parecia ter fluído da maneira planejada.

Desperdiçara muito tempo para aplicar um creme que escurecesse a marca branca deixada pela alça do biquíni de praia, pois o vestido que comprara era um modelo estilizado numa única faixa de tecido sustentada pelo ombro esquerdo deixando o outro completamente à mostra.

E, antes disso, tomara banho, depilara as pernas e fizera uma esfoliação suave na pele.

Nem mesmo sobrou tempo para folhear o livro.

Quando terminou, já passava das 15h. Tomou um lanche rápido e depois iniciou o penteado que imaginava Combinar com o vestido que escolhera.

Talvez, por culpa do nervosismo, não conseguiu modelar o cabelo da forma que queria. Acabou por lavá-los outra vez e depois secá-los com a escova francesa que uma amiga lhe presenteara. Por fim, ficou desapontada por não conseguir os cachos tão enrolados como pretendia, mesmo depois de tanto esforço.

A essa altura já eram 17h10, o que lhe dava menos de uma hora para a manicure e maquiagem. As unhas ela conseguiu arrumar em vinte minutos. Agora restava transformar a aparência natural do rosto em algo mais glamuroso e sofisticado.

Iniciou pela base, depois o blush e o pó compacto. Optou por uma sombra escura acinzentada que salientava ainda mais o castanho dos olhos. A mão trêmula não foi capaz de traçar com perfeição o contorno dos olhos ao aplicar o delineador. Ela praguejou em voz baixa e tentou ajeitá-lo da melhor forma que conseguiu.

Precisava pensar agora na cor de batom que deveria usar. Os lábios carnudos e sensuais não precisavam de nada para torná-los mais chamativos. Bella detestava a nova tendência de lábios empolados que mais pareciam ter sido picados por abelha. Decidiu apenas por um gloss que aplicou com a ponta do dedo.

Observou os brincos que exibiam uma única pérola. Precisava de algo mais suntuoso para combinar com a elegância do vestido. Infelizmente, havia anos que jóias caras não faziam parte de sua lista de compras. Lembrou-se dos brincos de ouro com que Jacob a presenteara no último aniversário de casamento. Após apanhá-los na pequena caixa que mantinha numa das gavetas do armário de roupas, aproveitou para pegar a sandália dourada que não usava havia _séculos. _Por sorte era um modelo clássico que nunca saía de moda.

Agora lhe restavam apenas dez minutos para se vestir.

Despiu o roupão branco que usava e com muito cuidado permitiu que o vestido deslizasse pela cabeça, protegendo com as mãos o penteado para não danificá-lo. Calçou as sandálias e foi para a frente do espelho grande preso atrás da porta do quarto, onde poderia mirar-se de corpo inteiro.

O resultado foi chocante! Em vez de parecer sofisticada, como era sua intenção, estava... como diria... tremendamente sexy!

Bella não podia acreditar no que via! O vestido em si mesmo não tinha nada de ousado. O tecido de seda denunciava as curvas do corpo esbelto e tinha uma gradação de tom que iniciava com o bege-claro na parte de cima e ia escurecendo à medida que descia, culminando com tom café na barra da saia.

Como o vestido fora criado com apenas uma alça, deveria ser usado com um sutiã apropriado. Bella detestava esse tipo de peça, pelo fato de deslizar a todo o momento. Por isso optou por não usar sutiã, mas não imaginava que seus mamilos ficariam tão em evidência. E, para piorar, vestia um tipo de calcinha cujo material não deixava marcas aparentes. A conclusão disso tudo era que parecia estar nua sob o vestido.

O melhor seria trocar a peça íntima e colocar um sutiã sem alças, decidiu.

Mas quando pensava em se dirigir à cômoda, o som de uma buzina a alertou, distraindo-lhe os pensamentos.

Caminhou na direção da janela da frente e debruçou-se no parapeito. A visão de um luxuoso carro esportivo preto a deixou sem fôlego.

O que diriam os vizinhos se a vissem entrar nele e sair acompanhada por um homem?

Naquele instante ela viu a porta do motorista ser aberta e Edward sair do veículo.

Pelo menos achava que seria ele, apesar de estar muito diferente do que ela se recordava. A única coisa que conseguia reconhecer eram os cabelos rebeldes. No momento em que ele entrou pelo portão lateral para alcançar a entrada principal, ela pode observá-lo melhor. Quem imaginaria que uma mudança no estilo de roupa e um bom barbeador pudessem fazer tanta diferença?

O homem que ela acabara de ver lhe parecia tão chamativo quanto o carro, porém, tremendamente sexy.

Sexy?

Desde quando ela observava tais atributos em um homem?, censurou-lhe uma voz interior.

Afastando-se da janela, Bella apanhou a bolsa e desceu as escadas precipitadamente, enquanto dizia para si mesma: "É só uma análise ingênua. Nada havia mudado. O fato de sentir-se atraída por Edward, e descobrir que era um homem bonito e charmoso, não queria dizer que desejasse dormir com ele."

A campainha soou no exato momento em que ela acabava de descer a escada. Sentia pontadas no estômago só de se imaginar ao lado dele por toda a noite. Mas tinha plena confiança de que conseguiria controlar-se. Afinal, estava acostumada a reprimir sua sensualidade havia tanto tempo.

* * *

No instante em que Bella abriu a porta, Edward percebeu a razão de ter pensado nela o dia inteiro.

Já havia namorado morenas muito bonitas, como Helena, ele se recordou.

Mas com relação a Bella havia algo mais que o incomodava. Ela o fazia se lembrar das fabulosas heroínas de Alfred Hitchcock. De certo modo sedutora, porém, tão frias e distantes que dava vontade de tomá-las nos braços e, após incliná-las, dar um beijo tão arrojado que fosse capaz de derreter o gelo e o excesso de auto-controle.

— Nossa! Você está esplêndido! Parece James Bond a caminho de um cassino! — exclamou ela com um sorriso polido e olhar cauteloso.

Edward considerou que se tratava de um elogio.

— E você me lembra Grace Kelly em _To Catch a Thief _— devolveu ele.

Com exceção do fato de que não está usando nada por baixo do vestido, Edward sentiu vontade de acrescentar. E, se desconhecesse os padrões dela, não hesitaria em agarrá-la ali mesmo e desprender-lhe a tira do ombro direito, deixando o tecido brilhante deslizar até o chão. Seria magnífico apreciá-la nua e usando apenas as sandálias douradas e de saltos altos e finos.

Quando Edward percebeu que o corpo começava a reagir às fantasias, limpou a garganta com um ruído e adotou uma expressão cavalheiresca antes de encarar o bonito rosto de Bella.

O súbito rubor que notou nas faces dela o intrigou. Normalmente, as mulheres frígidas não reagem a um elogio dessa maneira. Apenas se restringem a um sorriso contido.

— Obrigada. — Bella agradeceu o cumprimento demonstrando embaraço.

— Está pronta para irmos? — perguntou ele cheio de satisfação com a suposição de que a noite poderia ser melhor do que esperava. Talvez nem precisasse ser tão paciente. A princesinha do gelo já começava a se derreter.

_Pronta?_

Bella sentiu vontade de gritar que não estava nem um pouco à vontade. Precisava de alguns minutos para se refazer e recuperar o autocontrole. E descobrir o motivo pelo qual ele a observara de cima a baixo.

Ela estava acostumada a perceber olhares cobiçosos de homens por onde andava e simplesmente os ignorava. Mas com Edward tinha sido completamente diferente. Ele a olhara de modo natural e cativante. Contudo, o que mais a incomodou foi a reação que ela própria sentira. O súbito calor invadindo-lhe as faces e a imediata rigidez dos mamilos.

Excitada seria a palavra certa. Não era à toa que tinha enrubescido!

— Você apanhou as chaves da casa? — Quis saber Edward ao perceber que ela não se movia do lugar.

— O quê? Ah!... as chaves! Sim... acho que sim. — Titubeou ela e abriu a bolsa para se certificar. — Estão aqui.

— Então tranque a porta e vamos embora. Não gosto de chegar atrasado.

Bella aproveitou os poucos momentos que levou para girar a chave na fechadura para se acalmar. Mas a tentativa ficou frustrada quando ele tocou em seu braço esquerdo para escoltá-la até o carro.

Era um simples gesto de gentileza. Porém, quando sentiu a mão imensa tocar-lhe o cotovelo, ondas de eletricidade dispararam provocando uma involuntária tensão muscular.

Suspirou aliviada quando ele abandonou-lhe o braço para abrir a porta do lado do passageiro do luxuoso carro Entretanto, quando ela acabou de se acomodar no banco, percebeu a espiada indiscreta que ele lançou na direção de suas pernas. Por puro instinto, ela cobriu os joelhos com a bolsa dourada que levava. E evitou encará-lo por medo da reação que percebera na expressão dele. Porém, no momento em que ele contornava o veículo pela parte da frente, ela cedeu à tentação e o olhou. Realmente estava chocada com a maneira como se sentia atraída por ele naquela noite. Porém, assim que ele entrou no carro e acomodou-se diante do volante, ela disfarçou, na esperança de que Edward não tivesse notado seu interesse.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Bom flores... não ia mais postar as fics... mas mudei de ideia... espero que gostem...**

**feliz natal e um prospero ano novo para todas...**

**bjuxx^^ e não se esqueçam das reviews...se tiver bastante posto outro capitulo ainda esse ano...

* * *

**

Edward franziu o cenho no momento em que ligou o motor do carro.

Sentia-se como se tivesse dado um passo para a frente e dois para trás. No instante em que a vira corar, ele imaginou que seria fácil. Contudo não deveria ter contado com a vitória antes do tempo. Quando lhe tocou no braço para acompanhá-la até o carro, teve a impressão de estar conduzindo uma estátua de mármore. E, agora, ela permanecia com o olhar fixo para fora da janela e mantinha a bolsa sobre os joelhos num gesto defensivo.

Com certeza ele não teria conseguido esconder da maneira como imaginava o olhar de luxúria que lhe lançara.

Precisava achar um jeito de recuperar a confiança dela ou a noite seria um desastre, pensou. O melhor a fazer seria "quebrar o gelo" com uma conversa amena.

— O sobrado onde mora é muito bonito, Bella — comentou ele, enquanto manobrava o carro para retornar à rodovia. — Tem muito bom gosto.

Ela retornou a atenção para ele e sorriu. Edward sentiu que marcou um ponto a seu favor.

— Adoro manter a fachada atraente. Minha mãe diz que sou fanática pela casa.

— Não vejo nada de errado em gostar de cuidar da aparência do lugar onde se vive. Sempre morou ali?

— Desde o meu casamento. Apesar de quase tê-la perdido quando Jacob morreu. O seguro recebido não foi suficiente nem mesmo para quitar a hipoteca.

— E o que fez?

— Comecei a aceitar serviços de lavanderia que poderiam ser feitos em minha própria casa, porque Seth era muito pequeno e ainda não freqüentava a escola. Ou então fazia faxinas nos lugares que permitiam que eu levasse meu filho junto. Trabalhava todos os dias da semana sem qualquer espécie de folga. Quando consegui pagar as dívidas e juntar algum dinheiro, iniciei meu próprio negócio.

— Uau! Que mulher corajosa! Ela deu de ombros.

— Apenas fiz o que precisava ser feito. Mas, e quanto a você? Onde morava antes de comprar a cobertura em Terrigal?

— Em um bairro no lado leste de Sydney. Tinha um apartamento na Double Bay, mas estava ficando muito difícil escrever com tanto barulho. Por isso procurei um lugar mais sossegado. Acho que a cobertura em Terrigal acabou significando uma espécie de refugio.

— Você deve ser muito rico.

— Diria que tive sorte.

—Não acredito nisso. As pessoas fazem a sua própria sorte. Aposto que ser escritor não é uma atividade fácil.

— Para dizer a verdade isso apenas "aconteceu" na minha vida. Quando deixei o Exército, as palavras começaram a brotar em minha mente e então resolvi registrá-las num livro.

— Ah, então serviu o Exército? Bem que minha mãe disse que você deveria ter experiência com armas para poder descrevê-las tão bem.

— Permaneci no Exército durante 12 anos. Alistei-me com 18 e quando saí estava com 30.

— E há quanto tempo foi isso?

— Pouco mais de seis anos. Acha que pareço estar com 36 anos ou pareço ter mais do que isso? — perguntou exibindo um sorriso.

Ela o analisou por alguns segundos e depois respondeu:

— Em minha opinião sua aparência condiz com a ida de. Embora não ficaria surpresa se me dissesse ser mais velho. É um homem muito experiente.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

— Às vezes me sinto como se tivesse mais de 100 anos. Vi tantas coisas tão horrendas nos tempos de Exército que nem mesmo gosto de recordar.

— Hal Hunter representa você mesmo, não é?

— Ele significa apenas parte de mim. Não sou um homem vingativo que pretenda fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. E, certamente, não ando por aí matando pessoas.

— Mas, no fundo, acho que gostaria. Pelo menos os maus elementos.

Edward gargalhou:

— Está falando sério?

— Não quero dizer que faria isso. Mas Hal talvez represente o seu lado agressivo.

— Nossa, quanta sensibilidade! — exclamou Edward no exato momento em que passavam em frente ao Tuggerah Shopping onde ela tinha feito compras pela manhã e se dirigiram para a via expressa que conduzia a Sydney.

— Acha que ganhará o prêmio outra vez? — indagou Bella assim que entraram na rodovia.

— Provavelmente.

— Parece não estar muito entusiasmado.

— É que a série rendeu tantas premiações que já me acostumei. Por isso não gosto muito de participar dos jantares.

— Então por que vai?

— Porque a premiação significa fama. E fama significa dinheiro. E de _dinheiro _eu gosto. Tanto quanto minha empresária.

— É preciso ter uma empresária para tornar-se um escritor famoso?

— Quando se pretende fazer sucesso no exterior, sim. Principalmente se quiser ver seus livros transformados em filmes.

Bella abriu a boca com surpresa:

— Quer dizer que a série irá virar filme?

— Já está tudo contratado. Até marcaram a primeira exibição para abril do próximo ano, em Los Angeles. Deverei comparecer como convidado de honra.

— Nossa! Isso é fabuloso, Edward! Quem irá fazer o papel de Hal?

— Um ator desconhecido. O escritório preferiu contratar alguém que ainda não fosse famoso. Desejam que o protagonista permaneça na lembrança das pessoas como se fosse o verdadeiro Hal. O nome dele é Chad Furness. Ouvi dizer que é bom artista e também tem excelente aparência.

— Bem, segundo seus livros Hal é muito bonito, não é? Você deve estar muito orgulhoso.

_Orgulhoso?_

Edward pensou por algum tempo naquela palavra e concluiu que não era o que estava sentindo. Satisfeito, talvez. Mas não orgulhoso.

—Não posso me queixar. Hal me transformou em um homem rico. Comprei este carro, a cobertura em Terrigal e tudo por conta de um adiantamento do escritório em Hollywood. E a melhor parte é que consegui uma diarista da agência mais famosa da região — ele finalizou com um insinuante sorriso.

Ela riu divertida.

Edward ficou feliz com a reação alegre. Seria muito constrangedor se ela ficasse tensa pelo restante da noite. De repente, se deu conta de que poderia não tornar a vê-la tão cedo, por isso resolveu se adiantar para assegurar-se de que a veria novamente e em breve:

— E, por falar em limpeza, suponho que poderia dar um jeito no meu escritório na segunda-feira. É provável que Angela ainda não esteja restabelecida e meu escritório está uma verdadeira bagunça.

Diante do silêncio dela, ele prosseguiu:

— Apesar de correr o risco de me acusar de chantagem, tenho a intenção de pagar a diária em dobro — afirmou Edward. E com um pensamento malicioso, que só poderia ser do Hal que existia nele, acrescentou: _E mais mil dólares se concordar em dormir comigo._

Bella o olhou com dúvida no olhar. Dava para perceber que ela gostaria de atender-lhe o pedido. Porém estava hesitante. Por que seria? Ele se perguntava. Ela parecia estar atraída por ele, mas o temia por alguma razão. Será que pensava que ele a agarraria à força?

— Eu... eu não posso, Edward. Tenho outro trabalho agendado para a segunda-feira.

— Então poderia ir na terça. — Edward não tinha intenção de deixá-la escapar.

— Posso mandar outra pessoa.

— Não. Prefiro que seja você.

Ele sentiu vontade de engolir as palavras após dizê-las. Agora não tinha como voltar atrás. Sem querer mostrara as unhas. E pelo olhar desconfiado dela, poderia significar que estava tudo perdido.

— Você é a melhor diarista que já vi — prosseguiu Edward esperando não ser tarde demais para salvar a situação. — Ultrapassa Angela em quase tudo que faz. E é muito difícil se contentar com o pior quando se conhece o melhor.

— Está tentando me persuadir, outra vez.

— Tenho culpa se você é perfeita?

— Pare de me adular, Edward.

— Dizer a verdade não é adulação.

— Você é incrível com as palavras!

— E você é incrível com a limpeza! Ela sorriu e ele ficou aliviado.

— Está bem. Vou limpar seu escritório na terça-feira. Porém, depois disso será por conta de Angela.

— Ah, mulher cruel!

— Pare com isso, Edward! — protestou Bella com um sorriso.

* * *

Após o diálogo descontraído, Bella ficou mais à vontade e os dois prosseguiram conversando sobre assuntos variados. Música. Família. O divórcio dos pais dela. De certa maneira, ambos se sentiam solitários, porém auto-suficientes. De vez em quando, o tópico da conversa girava em torno dos livros e do comportamento de Hal. O que perturbava Edward, por conta dos pensamentos sensuais que lhe retomavam à mente. Sentia o corpo arder de desejo por aquela mulher e tomar-se mais difícil de controlar a cada minuto que passava. Ele odiava ter que admitir, mas estava louco por ela.

— Não está muito longe, agora — revelou Edward quando atravessaram a ponte e se aproximaram do porto. O quanto antes saísse do confinamento do carro, melhor. Quem sabe, quando estivessem em lugar público sentisse os ânimos se acalmarem.

* * *

Assim que entregou as chaves do carro para o manobrista do restaurante, Edward avisou Bella antes de entrarem pela porta envidraçada:

— Devo preveni-la sobre Alice.

— Quem é Alice?

— Minha empresária. Ela é uma mulher adorável, mas gosta de intrigas. É preciso ter cuidado com o que se fala na presença dela. Também costuma usar roupas diferentes e extravagantes. Se eu seguisse os conselhos dela, estaria vestindo algo que me fizesse parecer com um pirata do Caribe.

Bella sorriu e seus olhos brilharam.

— Isso é algo que eu não gostaria de ver. Está soberbo nessa roupa. Aliás, esse temo deve ter custado uma fortuna.

— E custou. Provavelmente o triplo do que está imaginando. E, aposto que o seu vestido também não foi barato. Gostaria que me permitisse reembolsá-la pelo gasto. Não é justo arcar com a despesa se está me fazendo o favor de fingir ser minha namorada por esta noite.

* * *

Bella não entendeu o motivo pelo qual se sentiu aborrecida quando Edward mencionou a _palavra fingir. _Talvez fosse apenas uma vaidade feminina, conclui para si mesma.

Ou seria pelo fato de dar-se conta de que estava reagindo como uma mulher normal, sexualmente falando, diante de um homem tão atraente?

O calor que lhe afogueara as faces e a rigidez dos mamilos quando ele a devorara com os olhos não lhe saíam da mente. Apesar de ter relaxado ao desfrutar de uma conversa casual durante todo o trajeto, ainda desejava secretamente que ele a provocasse na hora da despedida da noite, só para comprovar como seu corpo reagiria.

A palavra _fingir, _contudo, lhe tirara as esperanças de uma nova investida por parte dele. A insistência de Edward para que ela limpasse o escritório não lhe parecia um sinal de interesse pessoal. Ele apenas desejava o ambiente em ordem. Por isso, não deveria criar falsas esperanças.

Bella decidiu que aceitaria a diária em dobro, porém o reembolso da despesa com o vestido estava fora de questão.

— Já falamos sobre isso, Edward. Faço questão de pagar pela minha roupa.

Bella considerava que a maioria das mulheres se deixava levar de maneira fácil por homens carismáticos. Por conta disso, quando ele abriu a porta e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a descer, ela moveu as pernas para fora do carro e só então retirou a bolsa que as cobria. Ao aceitar a gentileza masculina, agradeceu:

— Obrigada, Edward — falou com um sorriso polido, enquanto o coração disparava.

— O prazer é meu — devolveu Edward com cortesia e, apertando os dedos delicados, ajudou-a a sair do veículo. E, quando a enlaçou pela cintura para prosseguirem na direção da entrada do restaurante, percebeu que Bella estava tensa. — Calma. Não entre em pânico. Faça de conta que está numa vitrine.

_Uma boneca de vitrine? _Seria apenas isso que ela representava para ele?

E se fosse, ela concordou que ele teria toda a razão do mundo, mesmo sem saber que essa era a forma exata como ela agia normalmente. Como se fosse uma modelo programada para atrair olhares e não uma mulher de carne e osso. Não era de admirar que Edward não demonstrasse mais nenhum brilho de cobiça no olhar. Provavelmente perdera o interesse físico que vira nos olhos dele quando chegou à casa dela.

* * *

— Eddie! Eddie!

O chamado insistente provinha de uma mulher de cabelos escuros espetados para todos os lados, baixa e esbelta que se aproximava deles de maneira apressada. Vestia trajes negros e estranhos, cujos babados e franjas farfalhavam acompanhando-lhe as longas passadas.

Usava maquiagem clara e, nos lábios, um batom vermelho e extravagante. Só quando chegou perto é que Bella pôde deduzir que ela deveria ter mais de 30 anos.

— Alice! — exclamou Edward com entusiasmo e depois murmurou baixinho, para que somente Bella ouvisse.

— Não falei que ela era espalhafatosa?

— Viu como eu tinha razão? — falou a mulher com um brilho especial nos olhos negros que percorreram o corpo de Bella de cima a baixo. — Sabia que Edward Cullen jamais viria desacompanhado!

— Achei melhor não me expor às feras sem um escudo ao meu lado. — Edward revelou.

Alice ignorou o comentário e, olhando para Bella, falou em tom admirado:

— Você é muito corajosa de enfrentar a legião de fãs que aparecem para pedir autógrafo ou "algo mais" se puderem conseguir do Eddie.

— Posso imaginar — retrucou Bella, sustentando o olhar de Alice.

A mulher sorriu e pediu para Edward:

— Não vai me apresentar para essa adorável criatura?

— O nome da adorável criatura é Bella, Alice — anunciou ele e, em seguida, apresentou a empresária:

— Bella, essa é Alice, minha brilhante empresária.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella. — E, dirigindo um olhar severo para Edward, ela acrescentou: — Agora sim você conseguiu uma namorada de classe! Prometa-me que a levará junto na primeira exibição do filme em Los Angeles.

— Eu adoraria que ela me acompanhasse — declarou Edward, puxando Bella pela cintura e aconchegando-a junto ao próprio corpo. Depois prosseguiu: — O problema é que ela tem uma agência para administrar e um filho para cuidar. Não creio que teria tempo para dispensar numa viagem aos Estados Unidos, não é, querida?

Bella sabia que tudo não passava de encenação. Apenas uma _boneca de vitrine _como ele mesmo considerara.

— Terei que pensar no assunto — respondeu Bella com polidez, enquanto lutava com a sensação prazerosa que o calor do corpo masculino lhe provocava.

— Precisa convencê-la, Eddie — insistiu Alice.

— Suponho que não conseguiria fazer com que Alice fizesse o que não desejasse. Ela possui uma personalidade muito forte.

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Então faça o que Hal faria como está descrito no segundo volume, Edward. — sugeriu Alice — Seqüestre a garota e a mantenha prisioneira até que ela concorde com tudo o que disser.

— Talvez eu faça isso — brincou Edward. — Mas, por enquanto, acho melhor entrarmos. E, se não se importar, gostaria que fizesse companhia a Bella por alguns minutos. Faria isso por mim?

— Será um prazer — concordou a empresária. — Venha, querida, vamos encontrar nossa mesa. Pedi que reservassem uma mesa pequena, porque Edward não gosta de ficar conversando com pessoas estranhas. Espero que não nos tenham jogado em algum canto escuro!

Quando entraram, Bella se deu conta de que não existia a possibilidade de haver nenhum canto escuro naquele restaurante espetacular, a julgar pelas inúmeras e imensas janelas que proporcionavam uma vista fabulosa do porto e do Teatro de Ópera.

Todas as mesas eram redondas e cobertas por toalhas de linho branco e impecável. As taças de cristal e os talheres de prata acompanhavam a fina porcelana dos pratos. No centro de cada uma das mesas havia um candelabro dourado com velas brancas e esculpidas. O teto era ornamentado com gesso em tom azul-celeste e o carpete grosso e macio exibia um tom de azul mais intenso.

— Que lugar fantástico! — admirou Bella em voz alta assim que o _maitre _se afastou.

— Ainda bem que reservaram uma mesa do jeitinho que pedi. Edward vai ficar satisfeito — comentou Alice.

— Mas há quatro talheres na mesa! — estranhou, Bella.

Alice riu baixinho:

— É que eu disse que estaria acompanhada.

— E não estará?

— Claro que não! Quem gostaria de acompanhar uma mulher independente, ambiciosa e acima de tudo feia!

— Você não é feia, Alice. Talvez um pouco "diferente", eu diria.

Antes que a empresária pudesse responder, Edward apareceu e acomodou-se ao lado de Bella.

— Gostei muito dela. Onde a conheceu, Eddie? — quis saber, Alice.

Bella segurou o fôlego e confiou que Edward não dissesse que ela era sua diarista.

— Quando comprei a cobertura em Terrigal contratei uma diarista, a Angela, que trabalha para a agência em que Bella é a proprietária.

— Ah, então você já a conhecia, não é? Mas nunca me falou sobre ela!

— Não falei?

— Não.

— É que Bella é minha namorada secreta, não é, meu bem? — E, dizendo aquilo, inclinou-se e deu um beijo ligeiro no ombro desnudo de Bella.

Para uma _boneca de vitrine _a reação de Bella foi muito real. A pele esquentou e se arrepiou ao contato dos lábios de Edward.

Ele notou a reação e lançou um olhar sensual provocativo.

Bella engoliu a saliva e deu um sorriso contido, murmurando para Alice:

— Edward insiste em me provocar. E sabe muito bem que não gosto de exibições de afeto em público.

— Não é verdade — ele protestou. — Está com vergonha de admitir que adora meus carinhos! — E sem que ela esperasse repetiu o beijo no mesmo ombro.

Dessa vez a pele dela ficou tão arrepiada que até poderia ser notada por alguém que estivesse a uma distância razoável.

— Por favor, Edward. Pare com isso — insistiu Bella. Os olhares se cruzaram e ela quase entrou em pânico.

— Eu... eu... preciso ir ao toalete. Se quiserem fazer o pedido enquanto isso, não há problema, Edward já sabe o que pedir para mim.

* * *

Bella seguiu na direção do banheiro feminino e Edward a acompanhou com os olhos. Percebeu os inúmeros homens que a olhavam com admiração.

— Ela é muito bonita — afirmou Alice. — É divorciada?

— Não. É viúva.

— Verdade? Tão jovem? Isso explica a razão de estar disponível. Não é fácil encontrar mulheres tão bonitas e solteiras nessa idade.

— É verdade — concordou ele.

— Então não a perca! Use todo o seu charme!

Como se fosse assim tão fácil!, Edward pensou consigo mesmo. Era exatamente o que estava tentando fazer, se acaso ela permitisse. Mas, _não. _Bella tinha deixado muito claro. Ele tinha certeza de que ela estava atraída por ele, apesar do comportamento frio e distante. Contudo, Edward conseguia enxergar a verdade por trás do olhar disfarçado. Sentiu que o corpo dela estremeceu no momento em que a tocou na porta da casa dela.

Por alguma razão ela resistia aos próprios instintos. Talvez fosse por medo.

Mas medo do quê? Dele ou de todos os homens que por acaso se aproximassem? Era o que ele precisava descobrir.

— Não pode deixar que ela escape de suas mãos. — Alice prosseguiu com o que julgava ser um conselho.

Porém, apesar de estar atuando no seu melhor desempenho, Edward sabia que o risco de perdê-la ainda era muito grande. Mas considerava que tinha conseguido alguma vantagem quando percebeu a pele rosada do ombro feminino se arrepiar por inteiro ao toque de seus lábios. Tratava-se de uma reação espontânea sobre a qual ela não conseguira exercer o mínimo controle. E isso era muito bom. Significava que seria apenas uma questão de tempo e ele não iria lhe beijar apenas o ombro. E quando isso acontecesse, Bella não escaparia tão fácil, ou ele não se chamava Edward Cullen.

— Já pediu o drinque? — Ele perguntou para desviar o assunto.

— Ainda não. Estava esperando que você decidisse — Alice retrucou.

— Se é assim, considero que a ocasião requer um bom champanhe. — E estalando dois dedos aguardou por um garçom que não tardou a se aproximar.

— Pois não? — perguntou o jovem que usava um paletó branco, semelhante aos dos outros funcionários, exibindo um sorriso cortês.

— Gostaria que trouxesse uma garrafa extragrande do melhor champanhe que tiverem na casa — ordenou Edward.

— Certamente, senhor. — O garçom anotou o pedido e, com um gesto polido, retirou-se.

— Extragrande? — admirou-se Alice com ar de espanto. — Ainda bem que vim de táxi!

Felizmente Bella não tinha vindo de táxi, ele admitiu com felicidade interior. Ela teria que voltar com ele. Não que pretendesse quebrar a promessa que lhe tinha feito. Pelo menos, não naquela noite. Mas, com certeza, iria pretender um beijo bem demorado na hora da despedida.

E Edward sabia muito bem como deveria explorar as emoções que poderiam ser liberadas por conta de um beijo bem dado. Não queria perder a menor oportunidade que tivesse para conseguir a conquista que tinha em mente.

Um sorriso de antecipação pela certeza da vitória se instalou nos cantos dos lábios masculinos no mesmo instante em que avistou Bella retornando da toalete. Ela caminhava com muita graça enquanto se desviava das outras mesas e prosseguia na direção deles. O tecido do vestido brilhava sob as luzes do ambiente e acompanhava os movimentos suaves do corpo delgado, realçando o contorno das curvas perfeitas.

Muito breve ela será minha!, Edward prometeu a si mesmo, alargando o sorriso.


	9. Capitulo 8

oi flores... mais um capitulo...espero que gostem... feliz 2011 pra todas...

* * *

Diante do imenso espelho da sala íntima do toalete feminino, Bella repreendeu-se mentalmente pelo fato de reagir com sensualidade aos beijos que Edward lhe dera no ombro. Embora fosse involuntário, e por conta dos hormônios, ainda assim precisava manter uma vigilância mais severa sobre si mesma.

Algo que para ela nunca fora difícil, pois jamais em sua vida desejara um homem da maneira como estava acontecendo agora. E, o mais frustrante, era saber que ele não a queria para valer. Tudo não passava de encenação.

Estava ali para fingir ser a namorada dele por questões sociais, e nada mais.

E, uma vez que tinha concordado em fazer-lhe esse favor, o melhor seria conformar-se e aproveitar a noite. O restaurante era adorável, a refeição deveria ser uma delícia e a companhia de Edward e Alice muito agradável.

Por isso, algum tempo depois era exatamente o que Bella fazia. E após algumas taças de champanhe, sentia-se completamente relaxada e feliz.

Parecia uma mulher muito diferente da habitual. Degustou a refeição sem preocupar-se com as calorias ou qualquer outra coisa.

As palavras fluíam fácil por conta da bebida. Até ousou um pequeno flerte com Edward, que retribuiu com entusiasmo.

Bella sabia que era tudo fingimento. Porém, não se importava mais com isso. Edward era um homem divertido e a noite estava ótima.

Sempre que algumas fãs o cercavam — principalmente depois de ele vencer o Golden Gun — ele fazia uma nova encenação apresentando Bella como namorada e beijava-lhe o ombro ou a face. Depois que elas se retiravam ele voltava a manter distância dela, comportando-se apenas com atenções cavalheirescas.

O fato de que já estava quase embriagada nem foi notado por ela mesma, que se mantinha alegre e descontraída.

No momento em que chegou o café, também apareceram novas fãs que traziam volumes do livro premiado e pediram autógrafo. Algumas até se debruçavam sobre ele no instante em que escrevia. Alice, naquela altura, já havia se mudado para outra mesa a fim de conversar com alguns publicitários que conhecia.

Edward prosseguia no ritual de apresentar Bella como namorada e, algumas vezes, até erguia-lhe a mão e a aproximava dos lábios.

— Ela não é fantástica? — dizia Edward no momento em que beijava o dorso da mão de Bella.

Se alguma das fãs respondeu alguma coisa, Bella não ouviu. Estava centrada na sensação dos lábios dele contra a pela clara provocando-lhe um arrepio de prazer. E o beijo ficou tão demorado que as fãs ficaram atônitas.

— Edward! — Bella protestou enquanto recolhia a mão forçando uma delicadeza e deu um sorriso sem graça na direção das moças que os olhavam com espanto.

As fãs resolveram se afastar apressadamente. Edward sorriu divertido com a situação. Depois fitou Bella e perguntou:

— O que foi que disse, querida?

Ele a chamara de "querida" durante toda a noite. Até aquele ponto, Bella considerava isso parte do jogo. Uma simples atuação. Mas quando notou os olhos verdes de Edward adquirir um brilho estranho, percebeu que o desejo por ela parecia ser bem real.

— Será que poderia me levar para, casa?

— Está falando sério?

— Sim. Estou cansada — ela revelou em tom amável, mas com vontade de gritar: Cansada de ser chamada de querida e de fingir ser sua namorada!

— Está bem — concordou ele e erguendo-se apanhou o valioso troféu.

Bella pegou a bolsa e também se levantou aguardando que ele oferecesse o braço para escoltá-la até a saída.

Até aquele momento não tinha percebido o efeito do champanhe consumido. Era provável que tivesse uma ressaca fenomenal pela manhã.

A primeira em muitos anos!

E pensando no assunto, lembrou que Edward também deveria ter bebido em excesso.

— Tem certeza de que está sóbrio o suficiente para dirigir?

— Eu sempre estou ótimo para dirigir.

— Sabe a que estou me referindo.

— Você e Alice deram conta do champanhe, não eu.

— Por falar em Alice, não devemos nos despedir dela? — Bella mencionou,quando estavam próximos da saída.

— Ela está tão entretida que nem perceberá que fomos embora.

Edward abria caminho com tanta pressa que até ignorava algumas pessoas que vinham na direção dele a fim de cumprimentá-lo.

Bella mantinha um sorriso sem graça estampado no rosto.

— Está consciente do quanto foi grosseiro com as pessoas que o admiram? — Lisa censurou-o assim que o manobrista trouxe o carro e ele abriu a porta do passageiro para que ela entrasse.

— Sim. Esse é mais um dos meus inúmeros defeitos. Agora entre no carro, por favor.

Ela ficou surpresa e arregalou os olhos quando o viu sentar-se ao volante e atirar o troféu no banco traseiro, sem o mínimo cuidado.

— Por que está me olhando dessa maneira? — perguntou ele no momento em que fechou a porta o carro e o ligou.

— De que maneira?

— Como se estivesse ofendida. Eu apenas achei que se divertiria muito tendo ao lado uma companhia masculina. E, pelo jeito, acho que estava errado.

— Não estava errado. Eu me diverti muito. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Brincar com os homens é sua diversão predileta? Num momento dá uma impressão e em seguida outra completamente diferente?

— Não tenho idéia do que está falando. Era você quem estava beijando meu rosto e minha mão. Eu não fiz nada.

— Mas parecia estar gostando! — exclamou ele, inclinando a cabeça tão próxima de sua face que Bella podia sentir-lhe o calor da respiração na pele delicada.

— Não — protestou ela, no momento em que ele estendeu o braço direito e ergueu-lhe o queixo com dois dedos, forçando-a encará-lo.

— Não, o quê? Está negando ou apenas blefando?

— Não. Na verdade, eu...

Ele a calou com um beijo nos lábios, impedindo-a de maiores comentários e afastando qualquer pensamento que não fosse a sensação do carinho oferecido.

Havia muitos anos que Bella não sabia o que era ser beijada por um homem.

E lembrava-se vagamente de como eram os beijos de Jacob logo no início do namoro. Porém, depois de casados, tornaram-se tão previsíveis e ausentes de emoção que ela preferia evitá-los. E, quando não era possível, apenas permanecia rígida e passiva.

Com Edward era muito diferente.

Sem perceber, ela roçava os lábios nos dele de modo agressivo até acabar abrindo-os de maneira convidativa. E libertou um gemido de prazer quando sentiu a invasão da língua masculina explorando o interior de sua pequena boca.

De repente, ele interrompeu o beijo e afastou o rosto.

— É disso que está com medo? De perder o tão precioso autocontrole? — ele esbravejou.

— Você não entende.

— O que há para entender?

Bella baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se enrubescida.

— Tente explicar. Diga o que é que eu não entendo — insistiu Edward.

— Eu não gosto de fazer sexo — ela admitiu de uma vez, quase gritando. — E por isso que não namoro. Porque os homens esperam por intimidades que eu não posso oferecer. _Odeio ter que fazer amor!_

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas quando falou:

— Eu não senti nenhum _ódio _quando nos beijamos. Muito ao contrário. Percebi que não queria que eu parasse. Conseguiria até levá-la para a cama se fosse o caso.

— Não! Não conseguiria! — Bella exclamou com raiva e afastou-o com ambos os braços até que ele se acomodasse no banco, diante do volante. — Você é um homem arrogante e presunçoso, Edward Cullen. Agora me leve para casa e, por favor, não ouse me tocar outra vez. Está ouvindo?

— Sim. Estou ouvindo, mas não acredito no que está dizendo. Pense um pouco a respeito de suas próprias atitudes no trajeto até sua casa. Conversaremos quando chegarmos lá. E, para uma mulher que não gosta de sexo, posso jurar que gostou da maneira como a beijei.

— Beijo é uma coisa e ter uma relação sexual é algo muito diferente — argumentou Bella.

Edward estreitou o olhar.

Será que Bella tinha idéia do século em que estava vivendo?

— Com quantos homens dormiu, Bella? — Edward quis saber antes de movimentar o carro.

— Não tenho que lhe informar isso.

— Era virgem quando se casou?

— Não. Não era — respondeu ela usando um tom defensivo.

— Então quem foi o idiota que lhe tirou a virgindade?

— Ninguém. Quero dizer, Jacob. E ele não era um idiota!

— Isso significa que só teve intimidade com seu marido? Mas não acabou de dizer que não era virgem quando se casou?

— É que tivemos relações sexuais antes do casamento.

— Ah! E você nunca gostou de dormir com ele?

— Não.

— Então, por que se casou com ele?

— Eu precisava ter minha própria casa. Minha própria família. E Jacob era um homem muito bom. Eu o amava muito.

— Você o admirava, mas não o amava. Se o amasse, gostaria de ter intimidade com ele.

Bella nada respondeu e Edward decidiu não pressioná-la demais.

* * *

As antigas e dolorosas lembranças retornaram à mente conturbada de Bella. Da mesma maneira que o senso de culpa. Ela nunca deveria ter-se casado com Jacob. Agora podia vislumbrar o erro com mais clareza. Mas quem era Edward para julgá-la?

Naquele instante ele deu um ruidoso suspiro:

— O que devo fazer com você?

— Levar-me para casa — respondeu ela, lutando conta as lágrimas que ameaçavam desabar.

— Seria melhor que fossemos para o meu apartamento.

— De jeito nenhum!

— Pense, Bella. — Ele falou usando um tom extremamente carinhoso. — Você tem 30 anos e nunca desfrutou de um prazer tão natural como é o sexo. Se continuar agindo assim, acabará morrendo sem conhecer uma das melhores coisas que a vida nos oferece. Sou um homem experiente e um bom amante. Sei como proporcionar o que uma mulher espera de um homem. Deixe-me mostrar-lhe o que está perdendo.

Bella apenas ficou olhando para ele, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

E é claro que estava tentada. Mas, também, apavorada.

— Não precisa ter medo. Não farei nada que não queira.

Edward estacionou e desligou o motor.

Depois se inclinou e beijou-lhe os lábios outra vez. Porém com mais ternura e menos intensidade. Depois tomou o rosto delicado entre as mãos imensas e olhando-a nos olhos, continuou:

— Precisa vir comigo Bella. Sei que é uma mulher inteligente e pode perceber que estou dizendo a verdade. Precisa confiar em mim. Jamais a magoaria.

— Mas não se sente atraído por mim!

— Não me sinto? — perguntou Edward com um riso irônico. — Ah, Bella! Você não entende nada da natureza masculina! É claro que me sinto atraído por você! E desde o primeiro minuto em que a vi!

— Mas, você... você...

— Sei que fingi não estar interessado em você. Confesso que sou muito habilidoso em conquistar o que quero. E eu _quero _você, Bella! Agora aperte o cinto de segurança que iremos voar com este carro.

— Ainda não concordei em ir com você para o seu apartamento.

— Concordou quando aceitou o meu beijo outra vez. Mas, é claro que tem o direito de mudar de idéia no momento que quiser. Basta dizer "não". É isso que quer fazer agora?

Bella negou com um gesto de cabeça, subitamente consumida por uma incontrolável excitação.

— Ótimo! — exclamou ele e ligou o motor do veículo. — Agora feche os olhos e descanse. Temos uma longa noite pela frente.


	10. Capitulo 9

**mais um capitulo... os proximos vão ser quentes... espero que gostem...**

* * *

Bella arrependeu-se de não ter seguido o conselho de Edward e fechado os olhos. Ele dirigia tão rápido que ela quase destruiu a bolsa de tanto pressioná-la entre as mãos trêmulas. O corpo rijo e o olhar preso no pára-brisas do veículo demonstravam o pânico que sentia.

Nem mesmo conseguia prestar atenção à música romântica que ele colocara a fim de que ela relaxasse.

Edward exibia um sorriso vitorioso no canto dos lábios, em virtude da concordância dela em passar a noite com ele. Porém, ainda temia que, a qualquer momento, ela pudesse se arrepender e pedir que a levasse para casa. Por essa razão, precisava chegar à cobertura o mais rápido possível.

Até ele mesmo se assustou com a rapidez com que alcançou a rodovia de West Gosford que os levaria direto a Terrigal.

Ele notava que ela permanecia calada, e ainda preocupada ou assustada. Talvez ambos. E não seria para menos, considerando a história que lhe havia contado. Um casamento sem relacionamentos íntimos deveria ter sido uma experiência frustrante. Ele esperava conseguir provar para ela que não deveria se privar de uma vida sexual ativa, apenas porque não dera certo com o único parceiro que tivera.

Edward jamais considerava uma mulher apenas um objeto de prazer. Para ele deveria existir uma química especial que atraíssem a ambos para que o relacionamento fosse bem-sucedido. Principalmente em se tratando de alguém tão sensível como Bella. Sabia que, para proporcionar-lhe a verdadeira satisfação, seria necessário que ela o desejasse na mesma proporção que ele a desejava. E, pela experiência que tinha com mulheres, percebera que a química entre eles era perfeita. Contudo, ela precisava lhe dar a chance de provar isso.

No momento em que Edward estacionou o Porsche na garagem do subsolo do prédio onde morava, estava decidido a ser paciente. Mas ser paciente não significaria que não devesse ser persistente. Não permitiria que ela mudasse de idéia no último minuto.

— Já sei qual é o seu maior problema, Bella — anunciou ele, no momento em que se libertava do cinto de segurança: — Pensa demais. Qual é o seu signo?

— Virgem — revelou ela.

— Ah! Então está explicado. É o signo dos filósofos. E, sobre o que estava pensando até chegarmos aqui?

Ela o encarou com seriedade, ainda mantendo a bolsa apertada entre as mãos.

— Estava pensando se não foi o efeito do champanhe que me fez gostar de ser beijada.

— Está querendo dizer que apenas gostou do meu beijo porque estava alcoolizada?

— Sim. E o que estou dizendo.

— Ainda se sente sob o efeito do álcool?

— Agora não. No momento, posso afirmar que estou sóbria.

— Não duvido. Está completamente rígida, outra vez.

— Sei disso. E detesto ser assim.

— Nesse caso, o que posso fazer é oferecer um bom vinho branco que tenho no freezer. Vamos experimentá-lo e tenho certeza de que relaxará.

Ela arregalou os imensos olhos castanhos.

— Quer que eu me embriague?

— Não. Quero que se liberte. O que é muito diferente.

Edward podia ver claramente a tentação no olhar dela, como também o medo.

— Não se preocupe, Bella. Basta afastar _a princesa do gelo _por apenas uma noite e prometo que trarei à tona a mulher que sempre desejou ser.

* * *

Bella ficou por alguns instantes pensando no termo princesa do gelo. Era isso o que ele pensava dela?

Embora o termo usado a aborrecesse, o pior de tudo era admitir a verdade.

Sem dúvida era assim que as funcionárias a rotulavam E, com certeza, até a própria mãe.

E não poderia culpar ninguém por isso. Era ela quem se recusava a assistir às cenas de sexo nos filmes e pulava as páginas do livro que faziam descrições de relações íntimas.

Embora nunca tivesse feito o mesmo nos livros de autoria de Edward. Ela recordou com extrema surpresa. Sempre lera os trechos que descreviam Hal fazendo amor com uma mulher.

_Fazer amor _não seria o termo certo. O que Hal fazia era muito mais do que isso. E de diversas maneiras.

Bella engoliu em seco. Esperava que Edward não estivesse pensando em seguir o exemplo de Hal, que exigia todas aquelas coisas, e ela preferiria _morrer _a ter de se submeter a tais obscenidades.

Só de pensar nisso, sentiu o estômago revirar.

— Sinto muito, Edward. — Bella lamentou; os olhos olhando o próprio colo. — Acho que não vou conseguir.

— Claro que vai! Olhe para mim, Bella — pediu, ele. Ela ergueu os olhos e o fitou.

— Não está embriagada agora, está?

— Não.

— Ótimo.

Ele inclinou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios. Mas dessa vez com tal voracidade que quase a deixou sem fôlego. Ela logo sentiu os mamilos se intumescerem e o coração disparar. Era evidente que o corpo clamava por muito mais do que um beijo.

— Não! — Ela gritou confusa e afastou a cabeça.

— Agora chega, Bella! Não quero ouvir mais essa palavra. Venha. Vamos para a cobertura.

* * *

Ela precisava ser tratada como uma jovem virgem, Edward pensou enquanto a ajudava a descer do carro. Precisava ser gentil e paciente. Necessitava conter-se e se concentrar apenas em dar prazer para ela. E isso era algo que nunca fizera antes. Embora se considerasse um amante perfeito e experiente, tinha a intenção de deixar de lado o egoísmo. "Uma mulher satisfeita sempre retorna", era o seu lema. Embora com Bella, a intenção dele não era apenas a de prazeres momentâneos. Ficara fascinado por ela desde o primeiro instante em que a vira.

— O melhor a fazer é não pensar — Edward sussurrou num dos ouvidos de Bella enquanto entravam no elevador.

— É algo muito difícil — retrucou ela.

— Então agirei da seguinte maneira: todas as vezes que notar que está pensando, vou beijá-la.

Foi o que ele prometeu e começou a executar ali mesmo, no elevador. Depois prosseguiu na porta da entrada principal, no meio da sala, e até mesmo quando a ergueu nos braços e direcionou-se ao quarto.

No instante em que a deixou de pé ao lado da cama, ela estava ofegante e com as pupilas dilatadas. Sinais que indicavam a ele que Bella estava excitada. Agora era só livrá-la das roupas sem dar tempo para arrependimentos. Ele decidiu começar pelos brincos. Um de cada vez e colocá-los na mesinha ao lado da cama. Os leves tremores dela lhe confirmavam que o desejava, prosseguiu, então, com os beijos para não perder o embalo. Com uma das mãos, abriu o zíper das costas do vestido e, com a outra, afastou a alça do ombro roliço, fazendo com que a roupa deslizasse e se amontoasse aos pés dela. Da maneira exata como tinha fantasiado quando fora buscá-la no início da noite.

A súbita visão da "deusa" nua o deixou estarrecido. Bella era muito mais bonita do que ele imaginava. Tinha os seios pequenos, porém eram os mais lindos que já vira em toda sua vida!

A julgar pelo corpo perfeito, ninguém imaginaria que Bella tinha um filho.

Apenas os mamilos eram mais salientes por conta da amamentação.

Contudo, eretos e convidativos.

— Edward! — murmurou ela embaraçada com o olhar devastador dele.

A opção que achou mais viável para distraí-la foi a de prosseguir nos beijos.

Mas os seios nus colados ao seu peito significavam uma séria ameaça ao autocontrole. Quando Bella enlaçou o pescoço largo de Edward e entregou-se aos braços dele, a batalha pelo controle parecia estar perdida.

Foi preciso afastá-la por alguns segundos para que ele pudesse recuperar o fôlego e as rédeas da situação.

Edward sentou-se na beirada da cama e, de propósito, evitou olhar para os seios perfeitos. Começou a descalçar os sapatos dela para espairecer a mente. Porém as mãos não queriam obedecê-lo e, como se tivessem vontade própria, deslizavam para o alto das pernas femininas, acariciando-lhe as coxas.

Um súbito e incomparável desejo se apossou dele, como nunca havia acontecido antes, forçando-o a puxá-la para a cama e arrancar-lhe a calcinha. Ele não fazia idéia de como conseguira agir tão rápido. No mesmo instante, ele conseguiu afastar o instinto que o induzia a buscar por uma satisfação imediata e se concentrou em seu objetivo de satisfazê-la antes de tudo.

Mas estava ficando mais difícil do que tinha suposto. A atração física era maior do que a compreensão e, se não tomasse cuidado, quem acabaria se apaixonando seria ele mesmo.

A idéia de se apaixonar o apavorou. Edward nunca tinha experimentado esse sentimento antes. De certa maneira, agia como o próprio personagem que criara: frio e objetivo.

Mas não era o que estava acontecendo com relação a Bella. Ela tinha conseguido extrair dele uma desconhecida afeição.

Ela o observou com certa frustração ao vê-lo se erguer e colocar-se em pé.

Esperava que ele fosse fazer amor com ela e não _sexo Uma voz interior martelava na cabeça dele: Faça amor com ela, Edward. E faça-o direito. Ela merece!_


	11. Capitulo 10

**oi flores... sorry pela demora... por isso dois capitulo...espero que gostem...bjuxx^^**

* * *

Edward desfez o nó da gravata, ao mesmo tempo em que se desvencilhava dos sapatos. Depois foi a vez do paletó e em seguida as meias.

Ela o observava despir-se aos poucos até ficar completamente nu, assim como ela.

Bella ficou intrigada consigo mesma por não ficar embaraçada diante dele, completamente despido, ou nem tentar cobrir a si mesma, ainda que com as próprias mãos.

Nem mesmo sentia qualquer arrependimento. Isso poderia acontecer antes de ele tê-la beijado um milhão de vezes, pensou.

E os beijos, apesar de prazerosos, não eram o suficiente para aplacar a chama que irrompera dentro dela.

Por isso permanecia imóvel, com a garganta ressecada pela emoção de que ele iria realmente transformá-la na mulher que sempre idealizara ser.

Permaneceu observando-o por entre os cílios longos e notou o magnífico abdome que ela já deduzira como seria, mesmo sob a camisa e o paletó. A pele era levemente bronzeada, e os pêlos acobreados cobriam o centro do peito, formando um V, que terminava na região pubiana.

Bella quase perdeu o fôlego diante da magnífica virilidade que despontava exuberante e generosa.

As pernas dele eram tão musculosas quanto os braços.

— Melhor retirar a colcha — ele sugeriu em tom suave — Enquanto apanhava dois travesseiros macios. E aproximando-se dela, pediu que os segurasse, no mesmo momento em que a ergueu como se fosse uma pluma. Após ajeitá-la contra o peito imenso, com uma das mãos afastou a colcha de veludo negro, deslizando-a para o chão. Em seguida, a acomodou sobre a cama e ajeitou-lhe a cabeça mimosa sobre o travesseiro.

Bella nunca imaginaria que estaria se deitando com ele na mesma cama que havia arrumado no dia anterior.

E, ali estava ela, deitada sobre os lençóis alvos e limpos. E tão nua quanto no dia em que viera ao mundo!

Ela sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer no momento em que ele se acomodou ao lado dela.

— Está com frio? — perguntou Edward.

— Não. Apenas nervosa.

— Então preciso acalmá-la com meus beijos. — Conclui ele e em seguida apossou-se dos lábios sensuais, mantendo-a cativa com a palma da mão direita sustentando-lhe o queixo delicado.

_Tornar cativa? _Isso não seria necessário, pois Bella já se derretia, adorando o modo dominador que ele impunha com os movimentos sensuais da boca e a exploração com a língua.

Contudo, era a primeira vez que se beijavam deitados e nus.

O contato com a pele do corpo imenso colado ao dela era eletrizante. Ela antecipava os prazeres que teria quando Edward iniciasse as provocações mais íntimas com as mãos.

E como se lhe adivinhasse a intenção, ele deslizou a mão que mantinha sob o queixo miúdo até o seio dela, acariciando um dos mamilos rijos provocando-lhe gemidos. Então interrompeu o beijo para sugar o mamilo intumescido. Bella quase caiu da cama com o espasmo involuntário causado pelo prazer impactante que lhe percorreu a espinha. Edward a manteve no lugar pressionando-lhe a barriga com a mão imensa, os dedos espaçados, enquanto prosseguia na carícia delirante.

Quando a mão se afastou mais para baixo e alcançou o ponto vulnerável entre as coxas macias, ela quase enlouqueceu.

Edward prosseguiu alternando os mamilos, ora sugando-os ora aprisionando-os entre os dentes e roçando-os com cuidado. Enquanto os dedos ligeiros acariciavam a parte feminina mais sensível.

Não demorou muito para que ela ansiasse por muito mais. Não por beijos e carícias, mas sim, _por ele. _O mais Impressionante era que Bella jamais desejara Jacob da maneira como desejava Edward. Nunca imaginou que gostaria de sentir um homem invadindo-lhe a intimidade.

— Edward! — ela gritou com uma súplica na voz que nem ela mesma reconhecia. — Por favor...

— Preciso primeiro apanhar o preservativo, Bella.

— Não. Não me deixe! Prometo que não haverá problemas. Não estou em período fértil.

Edward teria adorado continuar. Mas não tinha se controlado até o momento para perder a cabeça justo agora. Ele sabia que Bella perdera o controle, mas assim que se refizesse poderia culpá-lo por isso. Além de outras preocupações, pelo fato de ainda não conhecê-lo muito bem. Contudo, não podia perder e excitação momentânea dela. Bella queria experimentar o clímax e o queria naquele instante.

— Feche os olhos e não pense em nada — ordenou ele, bruscamente.

Bella sentiu um choque quando percebeu que ele deslizava a cabeça sobre o corpo dela até posicionar a boca onde antes os dedos faziam carícias.

Ela jamais permitira tal atrevimento com Jacob!

Por alguns segundos sentiu uma revolta interior, mas quando as carícias dele se intensificaram Bella se perdeu nas sensações que sempre considerara prazeres pecaminosos. Entretanto, sentiu o corpo _viajar _num mundo delirante de desconhecidas delícias. Uma parte da mente a censurava e pretendia interromper a carícia. Porém a outra se deixava levar, recusando-se a obedecer-lhe. Ele prosseguiu no tormentoso carinho até que a musculatura do abdome dela se contraiu de maneira involuntária e tornou-se completamente rígido. Bella gritou alucinada por alguns segundos e parecia que ia desfalecer por conta do prazer intenso que sentiu. Quando o corpo relaxou, ela abandonou-se na cama e permaneceu inerte, porém os olhos se mantiveram fixos no teto. "O que era aquilo que acabava de experimentar?", pensava incrédula.

— Que tal? — perguntou ele com um brilho diabólico nos olhos verdes.

Por um momento ela sentiu-se embaraçada e evitou encará-lo. Mas, depois, decidiu se recusar a voltar a ser a mulher que fora antes de conhecer Edward.

A imagem fracassada de uma mulher frígida deveria ser banida para sempre, pensou. Porém, não conseguiu impedir o rubor que lhe subia às faces.

— Nada de sentir-se culpada — Edward protestou. — Não fez nada para se envergonhar. É uma mulher saudável e normal. Perdeu muito tempo na vida achando que não gostava de _sexo. _Apenas precisava de alguém que soubesse como prepará-la. Agora deixe de autocríticas. — E, erguendo-se, Edward afastou-se da cama e falou: — Não saia daí, volto num minuto.

* * *

Bella mal teve tempo de pensar em tudo que havia experimentado no pouco tempo que ele permaneceu ausente. E, desta vez, Edward usava um preservativo. E foi nesse instante que ela se deu conta de que ele ainda experimentava a satisfação sexual.

— O que achou do seu primeiro orgasmo? — perguntou assim que se deitou ao lado dela.

— O quê? Ah!... foi... foi incrível! — admitiu, ainda com certo embaraço diante dele.

— O próximo será ainda melhor. Você vai ver.

— O próximo?

— Eu lhe disse que a noite seria longa.

— Mas...

Ele rolou na cama e sobrepôs-se ao corpo dela, ordenando:

— Levante os joelhos!

Ela obedeceu sem contestar.

— Agora está bem melhor — disse Edward afirmou enquanto a penetrava com cuidado. — Agora enlace as pernas na minha cintura. — E, admirando as curvaturas perfeitas, sussurrou: — Sabe que não parece que já teve um filho?

Bella se aborreceu com o comentário. Aquilo a fazia se lembrar de que ele era um homem com grande experiência em intimidades femininas.

E a costumeira voz interior começou a se pronunciar: Não se esqueça de que está fazendo sexo com um mulherengo, que jamais se apaixona. Nem pense que representará algo mais do que uma nova aventura para ele.

Contudo ela prosseguia seguindo as instruções dele à medida que o sentia aprofundar-se mais.

— Não estou machucando você... estou? — perguntou Edward com preocupação.

— Não. Está... maravilhoso... — ela conseguiu dizer. Ele sorriu satisfeito:

— Essa é minha garota!

Não. Não sou sua garota, ela pensou como se estivesse ditando um comando ao coração sensível. Significo apenas uma aventura passageira. Tal como um objeto descartável.

Sempre se lembre disso Bella. Não permita que ele a use e nem a convença do contrário.

Edward é um homem charmoso. Mas, também um mulherengo inveterado, a voz interior aproveitou para insistir.

O pensamento a preveniu, mas apenas, por alguns momentos. Logo ela estava de volta ao seu mundo ingênuo:

— Edward?

— O que é?

— Por que eu gosto de fazer amor com você e não gostava com Jacob? Ele não era um amante ruim.

Edward estreitou os ombros musculosos.

— Quem sabe? Talvez porque você ainda fosse muito jovem. Algumas mulheres amadurecem sexualmente bem mais tarde que outras. Ou não o amasse tanto quanto imaginava.

— Mas eu não amo você!

— Ah, não? Muito obrigado.

— Sabe o que quero dizer. Não haveria tempo para isso. Só nos conhecemos há dois dias!

— O amor não é baseado no tempo, Bella. Depende da química entre o casal. É por isso que falam em amor à primeira vista. O que muitas vezes pode ser confundido apenas com atração física e não amor.

— E você sente atração física por mim?

— Sem dúvida! Agora, por que não deixa as perguntas de lado e me deixa mostrar o quanto estou atraído?

Ele acelerou o ritmo das estocadas e ela se calou no mesmo instante. Enlaçou o pescoço largo e acompanhou a dança sensual movendo os quadris. As unhas cravadas no ombro dele deixavam marcas na pele dele e o induziam a aprofundar-se mais ainda.

— Se existe algo que detesto é lidar com alunos que superam o professor — sussurrou Edward com a voz ofegante.

— Vamos, Edward. Estou quase chegando...! — ela gritou.

— Que os céus sejam louvados!

Se ela pensava que o primeiro clímax tinha sido o máximo, o que poderia dizer do segundo? Só não se desfazia em mil pedaços porque estava colada a ele. Ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Estremeceram e depois relaxaram juntos e abraçados.

Isso era realmente o que significava "fazer amor", pensou Bella.

— Está na hora de um bom cochilo — declarou Edward, liberando-se do abraço e cobrindo-a com o lençol.

— Não estou com sono! — ela protestou.

— Não se preocupe. Não deixarei que durma por muito tempo.


	12. Capitulo 11

Edward ficou observando Bella até perceber que ela estava profundamente adormecida. Só então abandonou a cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Diante do espelho do gabinete da pia, ele se mirou com seriedade e conversou com a própria imagem refletida.

Ela é uma mulher especial, Edward. Não a magoe.

Claro que não farei isso! Serei gentil com ela. E tudo o que estou fazendo acabará sendo para o próprio bem dela. Bella precisa libertar-se da prisão que construiu para si mesma ao considerar-se frígida. Precisa de um homem que a faça acreditar em si mesma e aproveitar a vida.

Aproxima etapa do aprendizado dela seria: para "fazer amor" nem sempre se precisa estar exatamente na cama.

Mas, primeiro queria que ela descansasse. Ele próprio deveria fazer o mesmo. Só assim teria certeza de ter fôlego suficiente para cumprir com sucesso o próxima passo.

* * *

Bella acordou ao sentir um toque suave no ombro esquerdo. A princípio imaginou ser Seth despertando-a de um pesadelo, como costumava fazer. Porém, quando abriu os olhos, viu Edward.

Ele estava sentado na beirada da cama com um sorriso fantástico nos lábios.

— Sentindo-se recuperada?

— Que... que horas são?

— Pouco mais do que duas da madrugada. Você dormiu um bocado!

— Oh! — exclamou ela em tom baixo, enquanto uma avalanche de lembranças eróticas retornava-lhe à mente.

Ainda estava atônita com o que tinha acontecido entre eles. E ainda continuava culpando o excesso de champanhe que bebera durante o jantar, como responsável por ter sido tão receptiva aos avanços dele. Uma dor de cabeça incipiente confirmava a suspeita de uma ressaca. Pior era a vergonha de ter sido seduzida de maneira tão fácil, depois de tudo que contara a ele.

O único consolo é que tudo havia acontecido no apartamento dele e não em sua própria casa. Pelo menos Seth não estaria por ali para testemunhar a degradação da mãe.

— Ah, não! — disse Edward apontando um dedo na direção dela. — Não quero mais saber disso!

— Disso o quê?

— Arrependimentos e recriminações. Posso ver claramente através de sua expressão que começou a se condenar outra vez!

— Eu estava bêbada, Edward! — ela insistiu, puxando o lençol até cobrir os seios. — Estou com uma tremenda enxaqueca por conta do que bebi! — exclamou ela com bastante veemência, sabendo que exagerava. Mas precisava de alguma desculpa para justificar seu comportamento.

— Não estava bêbada quando chegamos ao apartamento. Tenho certeza disso.

— Então qual a razão da enxaqueca?

— Algumas pessoas ficam com dor de cabeça após fazerem sexo. Talvez seja por causa do aumento da pressão sangüínea seguido do súbito relaxamento. Tenho aspirinas no armário do banheiro. Vou buscar uma para você.

Quando ele se ergueu para se encaminhar ao banheiro, ela notou que ainda estava nu. Ficou com os olhos vidrados na marca do bronzeado contra a pele branca das nádegas masculinas.

Não acredito que estou fazendo isso!, censurou-se mentalmente.

Mas não podia negar a realidade dos fatos. Nem a atração irresistível que sentia por ele nem a lembrança do prazer experimentado com os êxtases consecutivos.

Edward não levou mais do que alguns segundos para retornar. Segurava um copo, com água até a metade, e um comprimido na outra mão.

Ela não pretendia observá-lo, mas ele praticamente expôs a nudez frente ao rosto dela. Bella arregalou os olhos diante da exuberância masculina vista de tão perto. Será que ele não sentia vergonha de caminhar nu para todo o lado?

— Pronto. Aqui está. — Ele ofereceu o copo e a aspirina.

O movimento dela ao apanhar o copo e o analgésico fez com que o lençol deslizasse, expondo o seio perfeito ao olhar cobiçoso de Edward. Por um momento Bella sentiu-se confusa. Após engolir o medicamento e repousar o copo na mesinha ao lado da cama, disse:

— Preciso ir ao banheiro. Poderia me emprestar um roupão?

— Não é necessário. O banheiro é logo ali — declarou ele com tom de desafio e olhar determinado.

Bella afastou os lençóis para um lado da cama e ergueu-se. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Era ridículo ela sentir-se tão embaraçada com a nudez depois de tudo que ele conhecera sobre o corpo dela.

Mas de alguma forma a situação lhe parecia diferente. Embora ainda se sentisse excitada, era estranho perceber o olhar dele acompanhando cada movimento que ela fazia. Principalmente ao notar as intenções eróticas contidas no modo como a olhava. Seria por conta disso que sentia a pele queimar? Ou o calor era proveniente de sua própria excitação?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça no momento em que lavava as mãos. O que deveria fazer em seguida? Pedir-lhe que a levasse para casa ou deixar as coisas acontecerem de maneira natural?

Quando ergueu a cabeça e se observou no espelho, notou que um brilho fulgurante no castanho dos olhos a aconselhava a ficar. Sabia que Edward ainda tinha mais para lhe oferecer.

Quando retornou do banheiro sentia-se mais corajosa do que antes. Mas, ao deparar-se com o quarto vazio, ficou assustada. Onde Edward teria ido?

* * *

Após aguardá-lo por alguns minutos, decidiu procurá-lo para saber o que tinha acontecido. Porém, com certeza não iria percorrer o apartamento estando nua. A coragem que conseguira não era suficiente para chegar a esse ponto. Contudo, suas roupas não estavam no chão, onde foram jogadas por ele. E não encontrou nenhum robe nos lugares que procurou. Talvez Edward não tivesse o hábito de usá-los, ponderou.

Por fim, resolveu enrolar-se em uma toalha de banho e saiu do quarto.

O primeiro lugar para onde se dirigiu foi ao escritório dele. Abriu a porta e espiou. Nada. Só confirmou que ele tinha toda a razão quando dissera que estava uma verdadeira bagunça! Também não o encontrou na sala. Foi quando ouviu um ruído na cozinha. E, lá estava ele! preparando café com torradas. E, ao ver que usava um short preto de cetim, sentiu um grande alívio.

— Está se sentindo melhor? — ele quis saber com um sorriso acolhedor.

— Um pouco melhor. O que aconteceu com meu vestido e minha calcinha?

— O vestido está pendurado num dos armários do meu closet. E, quanto à calcinha, está na máquina de lavar roupas. Daqui a pouco vou colocá-la na secadora.

— Ah, obrigada! Não precisava incomodar-se com isso.

— Imaginei que gostaria de ver alguém cuidando de suas roupas, para variar — Edward afirmou e presenteou-a com um largo e maravilhoso sorriso.

Bella não sabia o que dizer. Nunca alguém cuidara dela. Desde a adolescência aprendera a cuidar de si mesma. E, durante todo o período em que estivera casada, era apenas ela quem cuidava das obrigações da casa. E da forma como gostava que fosse. Trabalhava duro para ter o privilégio de ser considerada a perfeita "dona da casa". Inclusive se encarregava do controle do orçamento familiar e do pagamento de contas.

Quando Jacob morreu, pelo menos ela já estava acostumada a ser independente. A única coisa que ficava aos cuidados do marido era o jardim. E foi a tarefa que achou mais difícil de enfrentar quando ficou viúva. Agora, porém, com a situação financeira melhorada, contratara um jardineiro.

Edward mantinha-se sorridente.

— Por que não solta os cabelos?

— O quê?

— Por que prendeu os cabelos? Ficam tão lindos soltos sobre os ombros! Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Ele aproximou-se e, posicionando-se atrás dela, começou a tirar os grampos que mantinham os cabelos castanhos e sedosos presos ao alto da cabeça. Ela arrepiou-se ao sentir o calor que emanava do corpo másculo e o toque das mãos em seus cabelos. E, quando ele inclinou-se para beijar-lhe o ombro, ela ficou paralisada.

— Calma, relaxe. Eu não mordo — brincou ele.

— Então pare de agir como um lobo sondando a presa. — disse ela, irritada.

Ele nada respondeu e retornou ao balcão da cozinha, deixando-a sentir-se como uma tola. Tinha decidido ficar, não tinha? Então qual o motivo para tamanha reação?

— Desculpe, Edward — lamentou ela e sentou-se num dos bancos com pernas altas e assento de couro, dispostos ao lado do balcão. — Foi indelicado da minha parte.

— Nada disso! — ele exclamou com um novo sorriso.

— Você está certa. Estou sendo precipitado. Na verdade a minha intenção era apenas agradá-la com um café-da-manhã bem reforçado. Espero que goste de queijo derretido na torrada.

— Prometo não aborrecê-lo outra vez — insistiu Bella.

— Bem, se deseja mesmo me fazer feliz, então por que não tira essa toalha horrível, enquanto apreciamos o desjejum?

Lisa quase engasgou com a própria saliva:

— Quer que eu fique nua enquanto desfruto da refeição?

— E por que não? Da minha parte, é o que vou fazer agora mesmo. — E, antes mesmo de terminar a frase, pôs os dedos no cós do short e puxou-o até o chão. Depois deu um passo e descartou-o com a ponta do pé descalço.

A surpresa deixou Bella boquiaberta.

— Por que será que tenho a impressão de que está acostumado a fazer essas coisas?

— Está errada. Nunca trouxe nenhuma mulher aqui desde que comprei esta cobertura. Quase virei um celibatário para terminar aquele livro infernal!

Bella preocupou-se com aquela confissão. Talvez fosse por isso que ele estava tão obcecado por ela.

Edward serviu dois pratos com as torradas e queijo derretido e acomodando-se do outro lado do balcão perguntou:

— Não vai tirar a toalha? Estou esperando.

— Não posso, Edward.

— Por quê? De onde estou não posso vê-la por inteiro. Só até a cintura. Não vai me dizer que tem vergonha de exibir seus lindos seios, não é?

Na verdade, ela sempre teve vergonha de exibir qualquer parte do corpo e não somente os seios. E o que havia de mais incrível em Edward era que ele conseguia convencê-la a fazer coisas que jamais se imaginara capaz.

— Mas você _sabe _que estou completamente nua.

— Essa é a graça, Bella. A dedução é o ponto principal para despertar a atração.

— Você não precisa disso para ficar excitado, não é?

— Não. Mas não estava falando de mim.

— Ah!

— Apenas faça como eu digo e comprove por si mesma.

Bella sentiu o coração dar pulos, antes mesmo de desatar o nó que prendia a toalha. No momento em que a retirou e colocou-a no banco ao lado, sentia as faces se incendiarem.

Quando Edward colocou o prato com o lanche e a caneca de café quente na frente dela, Bella ficou apenas olhando para a pequena refeição. Depois ergueu os imensos olhos castanhos e revelou:

— N... não estou com fome.

— Precisa alimentar-se. Não quero ver ninguém desmaiando por aí.

— Eu nunca desmaiei.

— Mas há uma primeira vez para tudo.

Com aqueles dizeres ela concordava plenamente. O que experimentara naquela noite era um exemplo do que ele acabava de dizer.

Se a mãe pudesse vê-la agora...

E o pensamento na mãe lhe trouxe uma súbita recordação. Renée Swan tivera alguns amantes depois de ser abandonada pelo marido. Bella odiava perceber evidências dos romances da mãe, quando chegava da escola. Tais como: uma toalha extra e úmida no banheiro; um cheiro diferente no ar; o excesso de batom nos lábios da mãe, bem como a falta da calcinha, que era visível por conta das saias de cores claras.

Bella jurara para si mesma que jamais agiria como a mãe nesse assunto.

E, ali estava ela, sentada nua na cozinha do apartamento de Edward Cullen, completamente sem fôlego e excitada.

O cenário lhe parecia inacreditável!

— Já está pensando outra vez, não é? — perguntou Edward depois de sorver um gole de café.

— E o que há de errado em pensar?

— Significa que está _analisando._

— Acho que é melhor me levar para casa.

Edward entristeceu o olhar no mesmo momento em que repousava a xícara sobre o balcão.

— E isso que realmente quer?

— Sim... Não... Não sei! E também nem quero saber, Edward — respondeu, quase gritando. — Não gosto de me sentir fora de controle.

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Talvez eu tenha ido rápido demais. Quem sabe possamos deixar as coisas como estão até outro dia?

— Outro dia? — perguntou Bella com espanto. Edward mantinha um olhar tranqüilo e seguro.

— Não está pensando que esta noite representará o final para nós dois, não é?

— Bem, Eu... Eu sei que prometi limpar seu escritório na terça-feira.

— Não é sobre isso que estou falando.

— Pelo que me disse, você não é homem de se envolver em compromissos.

— O que eu disse é que não pretendo me casar. Mas isso não me impede de desejar ter uma namorada. E gostaria que aceitasse ser minha namorada, Bella. Poderia levá-la a lugares interessantes, comprar-lhe presentes e mimá-la de todas as maneiras.

Ela limitou-se a encará-lo. Edward era um homem ardiloso, pensou.

— Não posso ser sua namorada. Aliás, não quero. Ele sacudiu a cabeça como se tivesse sido esbofeteado.

— Posso saber a razão?

— Não tenho tempo para namoros.

— Isso é desculpa. Sei que tem tempo. É a proprietária de sua empresa. Diga-me a verdade.

— Está bem. É porque complicará minha vida.

— De que maneira?

— Seth significa a prioridade em minha vida. E me recuso a fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse estragar a felicidade dele.

— E por qual motivo o fato de ser minha namorada poderia afetar a felicidade dele? Eu jamais interferiria na educação dele e também lhe compraria presentes que todos os meninos apreciam.

Agora Edward estava sendo ainda mais ardiloso. Tentando seduzi-la através do filho. Porém estava cometendo um grande erro ao pensar que ela se venderia por coisas materiais.

— Esse exatamente é o ponto aonde quero chegar, Edward. Seth começaria a admirá-lo, porque você é exatamente o tipo de homem que ele tomaria como exemplo. E, então, um belo dia, você diria: "Sinto muito, Bella. Mas já cansei de brincar de pai." E, quando você se afastasse, Seth ficaria com o coração partido. Já foi difícil para ele superar a perda do pai. E, na época, era muito pequeno. Agora que está com 9 anos, a decepção seria bem maior.

— Nesse caso, poderíamos manter Seth afastado de nosso relacionamento.

Edward negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Seria impossível. Não posso deixar Seth sozinho e não confio em pessoas estranhas. Teria que contar a minha mãe sobre nós e...

— Essa poderia ser a solução! — exclamou Edward sentindo-se mais frustrado a cada minuto que se passava.

— Você não entende? — bradou Bella, agitando as mãos.

— Não, não entendo — afirmou ele, percorrendo os dedos agitados pela extensão do couro cabeludo. — Já estamos tendo nossa primeira briga e ainda nem estamos juntos. Olhe, por que simplesmente não voltamos para a cama? Acho que lá nos entendemos muito bem! — Bella ficou em silêncio, apenas observando-o. Sabia que ele não aceitaria um "não" tão facilmente.

— E se isso não for atraente — ele prosseguiu —, poderíamos ir para a piscina e fazer amor dentro da água.

Bella suspirou imaginando como seria empolgante! Nunca fizera amor em outro lugar que não fosse na cama.

A idéia era tentadora. Exatamente como ele sabia que seria. Ele era sem dúvida o maior sedutor de mulheres inexperientes como ela.

— Você escolhe, Bella.

Ela se lembrava muito bem de como era a decoração romana na piscina aquecida, na ocasião em que limpara o recinto. Piso de mármore e a água de um azul intenso.

Ao ver que ela não respondia, Edward contornou o balcão e a ergueu nos braços.

— Não sabe reconhecer o que fará bem a você?—perguntou ele enquanto caminhava na direção da piscina.

Sim, ela respondeu em pensamento. Da mesma forma que sei que você não é Edward. Li todos os seus livros e por isso posso reconhecer que você é na verdade o próprio Hal Hunter!

Bella sabia que Edward era o tipo de homem que a descartaria assim que enjoasse dela. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era também o único a fazê-la sentir-se tão completa e realizada, em sua sexualidade. Precisaria manter a cabeça fria e jamais incorrer no erro de se apaixonar.

Jamais!


	13. Capitulo 12

— Nunca vi você sair sem maquiagem ou com os cabelos desalinhados! — Surpreendeu-se Renée assim que viu a filha chegar ao sítio no dia seguinte.

Bella ergueu os braços e, com a ponta dos dedos, sacudiu os cabelos ainda úmidos por conta de mais um banho tomado quando Edward a deixou em casa.

Após um rápido telefonema para a mãe, avisando que já estaria chegando, saiu apressada sem importar-se em perder tempo em secar os cabelos ou fazer a maquiagem habitual.

— Estava muito cansada para me importar com isso. Devo estar horrível!

— Claro que não! E está com a aparência ótima para quem foi dormir tão tarde. Venha, vamos entrar. Quero saber de todos os detalhes.

Bella ergueu os olhos para o alto enquanto seguia a mãe. Não tinha a mínima intenção de contar para ela o que realmente tinha feito.

Não por medo de que ela ficasse escandalizada, mas sim pelas perguntas embaraçosas que lhe faria e para as quais Bella não teria resposta.

Bella nunca se sentira tão confusa e incerta quanto ao rumo que sua vida tomaria agora. Só o que sabia era que seu romance com Edward Cullen estava muito longe de terminar. Durante toda a noite, ela quase se transformara em uma ninfomaníaca. Só ela sabia o que realmente sentira naquele relacionamento tão inesperado e fantástico.

E tinha feito um enorme esforço para resistir à insistência de Edward para que ela retornasse ao apartamento dele no primeiro dia da semana depois que deixasse Seth na escola. Foi preciso convencê-lo de que a segunda-feira era um dos dias da semana mais atribulados na agência e, por isso, estaria muito ocupada. Até ficou de certa maneira orgulhosa por ter conseguido manter a impressão de que não estaria disponível na hora que ele desejasse. Mas quando o viu ir embora, sentiu um inexplicável vazio dentro do peito. Sabia que, se quisesse, poderia arranjar tempo para vê-lo na segunda-feira.

Sem querer, Bella deu um suspiro profundo, o que não escapou ao olhar atento da mãe.

— Acho que está precisando de um café bem forte.

— Adoraria.

No momento em que Bella afastou uma cadeira para sentar-se à mesa da cozinha, a recordação de ter lanchado nua à frente de Edward, subitamente a incomodou. Nunca fizera algo tão vergonhoso — ou tão excitante — em toda sua vida.

Renée apanhou o bule com o café ainda quente que estava em cima do fogão e o trouxe até a mesa. Depois se acomodou no lado contrário ao da filha.

— Antes que me pergunte, devo lhe dizer que Seth está na casa de um vizinho. Os netos dele vieram para o fim de semana. Um deles tem 12 anos e é muito responsável. Não há com que se preocupar.

Bella sentiu uma pontada de remorso quando se deu conta de que nem mesmo perguntara pelo filho logo ao chegar. E sequer se preocupara. Seth parecia ter sumido dos seus pensamentos de um momento para outro.

E o simples fato a alertou. O filho era a pessoa mais importante em sua vida e não iria permitir mais que Edward Cullen o suplantasse nos pensamentos dela ou no coração.

— Ele se comportou bem? — quis saber Bella, tentando reverter a situação e agir como a mãe protetora que sempre fora.

— É um garoto, Bells. E os meninos não são bem comportados o tempo todo. Mas quem é que gostaria disso? Não há nada mais horrível que meninos que se comportam tão bem que ficam até parecidos com delicadas meninas. Em minha opinião, o homem tem que ser arrojado desde criança — argumentou Renée, gesticulando com os braços. — E, a propósito, sabe o que foi que Seth me disse ontem à noite? Que deseja ser um soldado, quando crescer.

— Um soldado? Achava que ele queria ser médico!

— Isso era antes de ter assistido a um filme na tevê, na noite anterior, sobre uma missão do Exército.

— Quer dizer que deixou Seth assistir a um filme de violência?

A mãe deu de ombros.

— O que é que tem? Afinal, só os bandidos acabam mortos.

— Você sabe que não aprovo a violência em filmes!

— Bem, pelo menos não era sobre sexo — falou Renée em defesa própria. — Sei que não permite que ele assista a filmes em que haja cenas de sexo. E nem mesmo você gosta disso — acrescentou a mãe com o mesmo olhar que sempre lançava a Bella quando a palavra _sexo _era mencionada. Com toda a cautela, pois sabia que a filha era do tipo puritana.

Se ela pudesse imaginar tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite, Bella pensou, ao mesmo tempo em que imagens eróticas do que tinha vivenciado lhe inundavam a mente.

— Não me importo com as cenas de sexo, desde que não sejam afrontosas — esclareceu Bella.

Quanta hipocrisia! a voz interior a castigava. Lembra-se do filme em que eles faziam sexo no balcão da cozinha? Vai negar que está curiosa para experimentar?

— E então? A que horas foi dormir? — perguntou a mãe enquanto servia um pouco do líquido fumegante na xícara de Bella.

— Não sei, mãe. Não olhei o relógio.

— Tentei falar com você hoje pela manhã. Deveria ser umas 11h. Queria saber se concordava que Seth ficasse na casa do vizinho. Mas o telefone cansou de tocar e você não o atendeu.

— Não ouvi. Acho que estava em sono profundo.

— Mas o telefone fica junto à cabeceira de sua cama!

— Eu dormi no sofá da sala.

— Bebeu tanto assim?

— O champanhe estava uma delícia e era servido à vontade, por isso...

— E o seu namorado? Estava lá? — interrompeu a mãe, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade.

— Quem? Ah, está se referindo a Anthony Masen?

— Isso mesmo! Ele ganhou o troféu?

— Sim. Foi considerado o melhor suspense do ano. E, você estava certa: o nome dele é fictício. O verdadeiro nome do autor dos livros é Edward Cullen.

— Edward Cullen? — repetiu Renée — É um belo nome para um autor de suspenses. E como é a aparência dele?

— Alto, meio ruivo e muito bonito. Talvez do tipo machista.

— E que idade deve ter?

— Próximo dos 40 anos.

— Será que tem namorada?

— Chegou acompanhado de uma mulher morena.

— Não é de estranhar. Hal adora mulheres morenas. Bella detestou se lembrar desse detalhe e também do quanto Edward se parecia com Hal.

Renée suspirou com o olhar direcionado para o alto, da mesma maneira como Bella vira as fãs fazerem na noite do festival. E depois falou:

— Qualquer dia vou ler outra vez a série completa dos livros dele. Não exatamente agora. Ainda estão bem gravadas em minha mente todas as aventuras de Hal Hunter. E quanto ao _Scales of Justice _que levou ontem, conseguiu ler algumas páginas?

— Não tive tempo. Mas pretendo ler novamente toda a série, também. E, já que estou aqui, poderia levar os outros volumes.

— Com certeza, querida. Vou buscá-los para você.

E no mesmo minuto em que a avó saiu, Seth entrou pela porta.

— Vai levar todos aqueles livros de novo, mamãe?

— Sim, meu bem.

— Quando é que vai ler tudo isso? Você diz que nunca tem tempo. E, por isso, não faz muitas coisas que eu gosto!

Bella girou os olhos nas órbitas e suspirou. _Crianças!_

Por que será que por mais que se faça nunca estão satisfeitos?

— Sempre leio livros somente _depois _que você adormece.

— Eu odeio ter que dormir! E você sempre me força ir cedo para a cama! Com a vovó não é assim. Ela me deixou assistir...

— Já sei, Seth. Sua avó me contou.

O pequeno arregalou os olhos negros, repletos de surpresa.

— Ela contou? Mas vovó disse que estaria _perdida _se você descobrisse! Ficou muito brava com ela?

—Não muito, Seth. Mas você sabe que não gosto que assista a filmes violentos.

— Não tinha muita violência, mãe. O herói foi superlegal! Quando eu crescer, quero ser como ele. Jason e eu brincamos de soldado o dia inteiro. Vai me deixar na casa da vovó outra vez? Jason vai voltar na próxima semana e quer brincar comigo de novo.

— Será que essa é uma brincadeira saudável?

— Ah, mãe... por favor! — implorou o garoto.

— Bem, se for um bom menino e dormir cedo todas as noites...

— Prometo. E também vou escovar os dentes na hora em que mandar!

— Se fizer isso de verdade, então poderá ficar com sua avó no próximo fim de semana.

— Legal! Vou contar para a vovó!

Pela primeira vez, Bella não ficou com ciúmes de o filho preferir ficar com a avó. Na verdade até ficou feliz em saber que poderia estar livre para passar a noite com Edward sem precisar se preocupar com o garoto. Poderia deixar Seth com a mãe e...

E o quê?, perguntou a voz interior. Transformar-se numa ninfomaníaca ou apenas na mulher que só agora descobriu sua sexualidade e quer desfrutá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis?

Porém, uma terceira hipótese surgiu em sua mente e que talvez não tivesse nada a ver com luxúria e sim _amor. _Sentiu um frio na barriga. Será que estaria se apaixonando por aquele homem? Embora soubesse que seria uma perda de tempo, ainda assim seria mais condizente com a total mudança de comportamento que lhe acontecera.

— Mamãe — Seth gritou. — Passou da nossa rua, outra vez!

Bella gemeu em alta voz:

— Oh! Não é possível!

No momento em que aguardava o trânsito se acalmar para fazer o retorno, Seth sorriu e exclamou:

— Está mais bonita hoje, mamãe!

— Obrigada, amor — respondeu, com a face corada. Por que será que todos estavam dizendo isso?

— Quando eu crescer, vou querer me casar com uma mulher igual a você.

O comentário gentil do filho fez com que os olhos de Bella se inundassem de água.

— Está chorando, mamãe?

— Claro que não! — Ela negou, afastando as lágrimas com o mão. — É só um cisco que entrou no meu olho.

Seth não acreditou, mas preferiu ficar calado. Quando Bella estacionou na garagem, o filho como sempre, saltou na frente.

— Quero entrar logo para tomar banho. — Declarou com um sorriso insinuante de quem pretendia cumprir o que havia prometido.

Bella esboçou um sorriso feliz.

— Grande idéia! — brincou.

Assim que Seth desapareceu de vista, Bella percebeu que realmente estava se sentindo muito cansada. Cansada e insegura, pensou. Ainda bem que teria pela frente uma boa noite de sono. Quem sabe pela manhã estivesse mais disposta e pudesse pensar em tudo que acontecera na noite anterior, com mais calma e ponderação?


	14. Capitulo 13

— Não trouxe as rosas? — perguntou Edward assim que abriu a porta de entrada da cobertura.

Bella o encarou e engoliu a saliva por duas vezes antes de responder. Havia esquecido o quanto ele era musculoso e atraente. E até parecia maior trajando calças largas e camiseta justa e sem mangas.

Apesar de estar descalço e com roupas casuais, ela notou que ele havia se barbeado. E, também, usava uma loção de sândalo, cujo aroma a agradava.

— Esqueci.

É claro que se tratava de uma mentira. Como explicaria a Seth a existência de duas dúzias de rosas no banco traseiro do carro? Na noite anterior, ela as havia escondido numa prateleira alta, dentro do closet. Ela poderia ter voltado em casa para apanhá-las, depois de deixar Seth no colégio, mas preferiu ir direto para o apartamento de Edward.

Contudo, não se esquecera do avental e das sandálias de saltos altos. Também vestia peças íntimas _sexy _que comprara numa promoção de lingeries e que ainda não tinham sido usadas. A calça capri e o top eram os mesmos que usara da primeira vez que viera.

— Está com os cabelos presos outra vez? — Ele observou em tom de censura.

— Sempre prendo meus cabelos quando preciso fazer uma faxina.

Edward uniu as sobrancelhas formando uma prega de desagrado.

— Venha comigo — pediu ele, tomando-lhe a mão e conduzindo-a até o escritório, onde a porta estava aberta.

— Mas já está limpo e organizado! O que aconteceu?

— Eu o limpei ontem, depois do nosso telefonema.

— Por quê? — perguntou atônita. Passara metade da noite reunindo coragem para usar apenas o avental e as sandálias só para agradá-lo!

— Porque decidi que não quero vê-la empregar seu tempo em outra coisa que não seja fazer amor comigo. E vou querer que tome a iniciativa.

— Eu? Mas não sei nem por onde começar!

— O que tiver vontade. É só improvisar.

— Mas... poderia começar por me beijar como fez da outra vez?

barra

Não. Edward não poderia. Ele imaginava que se fizesse isso não conseguiria mais parar. E a razão de desafiá-la a tomar a iniciativa ele não saberia explicar. Apenas a idéia lhe pareceu excitante.

— Não. Você é quem vai me beijar — falou ele com determinação.

Edward desejava que sua linda _princesa do gelo _derrubasse todas as barreiras que a impediam de ser autêntica e feliz.

Por alguns segundos Bella apenas ficou observando-o. Depois, erguendo os imensos olhos chocolates, aceitou o desafio e tomou-lhe uma das mãos, liderando no caminho do quarto.

— Você é muito alto para que eu possa beijá-lo de maneira apropriada. Precisa estar deitado — justificou ela.

A frieza e o controle das palavras frustraram Edward. Será que ela se manterá dessa maneira o tempo todo?

Quando ele se deitou na cama, o seu próprio auto-controle estava ficando ameaçado ao observá-la tirar o tênis e acomodar-se ao seu lado, mantendo um cotovelo fincado no colchão e o queixo apoiado na mão.

— Não se esqueça de que a idéia foi sua — sussurrou ela com a voz trêmula e em seguida aproximou os lábios dos dele e começou a roçá-los com suavidade.

Ele deu um gemido e ela ergueu a cabeça para fitar-lhe os olhos.

— Estou fazendo algo errado?

— Não. Pode prosseguir.

Bella sorriu e depois enrugou a testa num gesto típico de quem estava pensando no que iria fazer em seguida.

— A acho que seria mais fácil para mim se você estivesse sem as roupas. — Ela conseguiu, por fim, dizer.

— Quer que eu fique nu? — Edward perguntou simulando espanto.

— Sim. Por favor.

E ela ainda pede, por favor?, pensou ele com diversão. E, mais rápido do que ela pudesse imaginar, ele despiu-se completamente e tornou a deitar-se.

— Pronto. E agora?

Como resposta, ela ergueu-se e posicionou-se de pé ao lado da cama e iniciou um _strip-tease _bem vagaroso e provocante, enquanto se movia como se estivesse acompanhando uma música sensual.

Ele mantinha o olhar ansioso repousado em cada gesto que ela fazia. Durante o tempo em que estivera no Exército, assistira a alguns _strip-teases _em casas noturnas, promovidos por dançarinas com corpos esculturais. Mas a sensação que tivera naquelas ocasiões não tinha nada a ver com o efeito devastador que os movimentos simples dela provocavam em seu íntimo. Quando ela retirou a última peça, ele sentiu a garganta ficar tão ressecada que precisou engolir a saliva por diversas vezes. Não havia nada mais que lembrasse a princesa do gelo naquele momento. Ela deslizava as mãos sobre as próprias curvas generosas de um modo tão sensual que Edward se esforçou ao máximo para ficar calado e se manter onde estava.

Bella mal podia acreditar no que estava fazendo. Mas o olhar dele a fazia se sentir como se fosse a mulher mais cobiçada do mundo. E por isso era uma experiência gratificante. Tanto que a motivou a inclinar-se sobre ele e beijá-lo com fúria. Talvez Edward estivesse certo quando lhe disse que as cenas que ela lera em seus livros ficaram impregnadas em sua memória. Só precisava do momento certo para liberá-las.

Obedecendo ao que lhe ditava o instinto, enquanto o beijava ela mantinha a mão direita na nuca masculina enquanto a outra percorria o peito musculoso acariciando os pêlos sedosos. Depois, prosseguiu até o abdome plano e indo mais além até culminar no centro viril.

Edward gemeu tão alto que ela foi forçada a abandonar-lhe os lábios.

— Não pare! — pediu ele.

Ela adorou assistir ao olhar selvagem que tinha provocado nele.

E, em vez de parar, ela prosseguiu nas carícias que o agradavam, até ele sentir que não poderia mais suportar. Com um movimento rápido, ele girou o corpo colado ao dela até inverter as posições. E, sem perder tempo, ele a possuiu e investiu com tanta fúria que mais parecia um vulcão em plena erupção. Quando Bella gritou para que ele parasse, era tarde demais. Edward contorceu-se e liberou a lava vulcânica num grande gemido de prazer.

— Pare, pare. — Bella prosseguia gritando e socando-lhe o tórax.

— Calma, Bella. — Ele pediu assim que conseguiu se acalmar. — O que foi?

— Você não usou preservativo! Ah, então era esse o problema!, ele finalmente compreendeu.

— Não fique tão desesperada, Bella. Tenho certeza de que não corre risco nenhum de contrair qualquer doença. Sou saudável. E juro que foi a primeira vez que não me preveni.

— Mas eu posso ter engravidado! — gritou ela, em pânico.

Edward afastou-se e sentou-se na cama ao lado dela com os olhos arregalados. Um bebê?, pensou.

— Mas na outra noite você me disse que estava protegida para não engravidar!

— Não disse protegida. Disse que não estava em período fértil, o que é muito diferente.

Edward tentou manter a calma para pensar com clareza.

— Será que um banho não ajudaria? — sugeriu ele. Ela o olhou e depois sorriu com tamanha ingenuidade dele.

— Logo se vê que não entende tanto quanto pensa sobre o corpo de uma mulher. Um banho não ajudaria em nada.

Edward praguejou para si mesmo. Deveria ter sido mais prudente.

— De qualquer maneira, acho que mesmo assim ainda preciso de um banho.

Quando Bella se dirigiu para o banheiro, Edward suspirou desconsolado e disse baixinho:

— Que desastre! — e, erguendo-se, vestiu o short. — Um bebê! Meu Deus!

Ainda estava com os pensamentos atrapalhados quando Bella retornou ao quarto, enrolada em uma toalha e pálida como um lençol.

— Quando será seu próximo período? — Ele quis saber.

— Precisamente daqui a 16 dias. E a ovulação geralmente ocorre de 12 a 14 dias após o início do período.

— Então as chances de ficar grávida não é das maiores.

— É o que pensa — retrucou ela enquanto começava a apanhar suas roupas.

Quando ele tentou ajudá-la, Bella arrancou com violência o sutiã que ele havia recolhido e esbravejou:

— Acho que já fez o suficiente, não fez?

— Bella! Não aja assim!

— Assim como? Você me prometeu que nunca iria me magoar. Mas se algo acontecer, terá feito o pior que poderia. Não quero ter um filho seu, Edward. Mas se isso acontecer, não terá outro jeito.

— Não seria forçada a ter o bebê, Bella. Não nos dias de hoje.

— Já sabia que diria isso!

— O que quis dizer é que a escolha seria sua. O corpo é seu.

— O corpo é meu, mas o bebê também seria seu, Edward. Se eu optasse por um aborto, não estaria matando apenas o meu filho, mas o seu também!

Os argumentos dela abalaram Edward. Ele nunca tinha analisado um aborto por esse lado da questão. E Bella tinha razão. Uma solução médica não isentaria a culpa por interromper uma vida que ambos criaram.

— Eu nunca pediria isso a você. Se ficar grávida, assumirei você e o bebê. Ainda não desconfiou que a amo?

Bella ficou paralisada durante alguns segundos diante daquela afirmação. Depois tornou a enfurecer-se:

— Não diga isso, Edward Cullen! Nem mesmo sabe o que é o amor. Se me amasse de verdade, não permitiria que acontecesse o que acabou de acontecer.

— Não está sendo justa, Bella. Somos ambos responsáveis por isso. Você poderia ter me interrompido e não o fez. Queria ter o prazer tanto quanto eu.

— Isso é porque me transformou numa mulher tão deslumbrada pela excitação que nem mesmo sabia mais o que queria. — E, quando acabou de dizer aquelas palavras, irrompeu num pranto tão profundo que precisou afundar o rosto nas roupas que mantinha nas mãos.

Edward ficou tão constrangido que a abraçou com a intenção de confortá-la, e disse:

— Está precipitando as coisas, Bella. Talvez não tenha acontecido nada.

— Mas, e se aconteceu? Como poderia explicar para Seth ou para minha mãe?

— A verdade. Que se apaixonou e vai ter um bebê.

Bella desvencilhou-se dos braços dele e ergueu os olhos com fúria:

— Eu não me apaixonei! Apenas me deixei levar pelos instintos, assim como você!

— Não quero discutir isso com você agora.

— Nem agora e nem nunca! Sei o que sei, e não irá me convencer do contrário. Agora vou me vestir e ir embora daqui!

— Não seria uma idéia melhor se eu lhe preparasse um lanche? Assim haveria tempo de se acalmar para podermos ter uma conversa mais racional?

— Estou perfeitamente bem. E por isso mesmo é que pretendo ir para casa. Antes que comece a tentar me convencer de mais alguma coisa maluca.

— Está bem. Se for o que realmente deseja.

— E o que desejo — ela mentiu.

— Ligarei para você mais tarde, para saber como está.

— Prefiro que não me ligue.

— Isso é ridículo, Bella! Não pode apagar o que houve entre nós. Com ou sem bebê, quero estar com você outra vez. E sei que acontece o mesmo com você!

Bella sabia que ele estava certo, mas duvidava que fosse tão fácil assumir tudo se realmente ficasse grávida.

— Seth irá ficar com a minha mãe no próximo fim de semana. Quem sabe poderemos nos ver?

— Mas ainda faltam muitos dias para terminar a semana!

— Se me ama, como afirmou, terá paciência para aguardar.

—Não sou um homem paciente! E preciso vê-la antes disso. Mesmo que não tenhamos nenhuma intimidade. Poderíamos tomar um lanche ou qualquer outra coisa. Seria pedir muito?

— Vou fazer compras de mercado na quarta-feira. — Bella comentou sentindo-se fraquejar.

— Ótimo. Também preciso fazer algumas compras. Poderemos nos encontrar no shopping.

— Está combinado. — Bella aceitou com relutância. — Mas não vou ao Erina e sim ao Tuggerah.

— Tuggerah estará ótimo.

— Irei com o meu carro e o encontrarei na porta da livraria, às 11h.

— Estarei lá.

— Sabe onde fica a livraria?

— Não se preocupe. Eu a encontrarei.

— Agora vou me vestir e irei para casa.

— Quer tomar um café antes de sair?

— Não, obrigada.

barra

Edward permaneceu na varanda por longo tempo, pensando no que havia acontecido. Bella estava fugindo novamente. E até que era compreensível, ele ponderou. As coisas entre eles aconteceram rápido demais. E uma possível gravidez a aterrorizara.

Ele finalmente preocupou-se com o fato de que poderia ter feito um filho naquele dia. E o mais estranho era que não se sentia aborrecido com isso. A idéia até o agradava.

E essa era uma reação surpreendente para um homem que jamais pensou em colocar um filho no mundo.

Porém, isso era o que pensava antes de conhecer Bella.

Quando se apaixonou por ela, percebeu que aquilo acontecera porque ela era o tipo de mulher que, desde que deixara o Exército, ele sempre procurara.

E, desde que a conhecera, as amarguras que carregava no coração, em decorrência das tristezas que presenciara em batalhas e o levavam a preferir uma vida solitária, tinham terminado. Agora o que mais desejava era compartilhar a vida com aquela mulher especial e desafiadora.

E o próximo desafio que ele precisava enfrentar com ela seria convencê-la de que não era apenas a atração física que os unia e, sim, um amor verdadeiro.

E que talvez ela devesse encará-lo como um futuro marido. E, por que não? Afinal, Edward tinha mudado completamente o que pensava a respeito do casamento.

E perdendo o olhar na paisagem que observava, Edward murmurou baixinho:

— Quantas surpresas para um só dia!


	15. Capitulo 14

— Não trouxe as rosas? — perguntou Edward assim que abriu a porta de entrada da cobertura.

Bella o encarou e engoliu a saliva por duas vezes antes de responder. Havia esquecido o quanto ele era musculoso e atraente. E até parecia maior trajando calças largas e camiseta justa e sem mangas.

Apesar de estar descalço e com roupas casuais, ela notou que ele havia se barbeado. E, também, usava uma loção de sândalo, cujo aroma a agradava.

— Esqueci.

É claro que se tratava de uma mentira. Como explicaria a Seth a existência de duas dúzias de rosas no banco traseiro do carro? Na noite anterior, ela as havia escondido numa prateleira alta, dentro do closet. Ela poderia ter voltado em casa para apanhá-las, depois de deixar Seth no colégio, mas preferiu ir direto para o apartamento de Edward.

Contudo, não se esquecera do avental e das sandálias de saltos altos. Também vestia peças íntimas _sexy _que comprara numa promoção de lingeries e que ainda não tinham sido usadas. A calça capri e o top eram os mesmos que usara da primeira vez que viera.

— Está com os cabelos presos outra vez? — Ele observou em tom de censura.

— Sempre prendo meus cabelos quando preciso fazer uma faxina.

Edward uniu as sobrancelhas formando uma prega de desagrado.

— Venha comigo — pediu ele, tomando-lhe a mão e conduzindo-a até o escritório, onde a porta estava aberta.

— Mas já está limpo e organizado! O que aconteceu?

— Eu o limpei ontem, depois do nosso telefonema.

— Por quê? — perguntou atônita. Passara metade da noite reunindo coragem para usar apenas o avental e as sandálias só para agradá-lo!

— Porque decidi que não quero vê-la empregar seu tempo em outra coisa que não seja fazer amor comigo. E vou querer que tome a iniciativa.

— Eu? Mas não sei nem por onde começar!

— O que tiver vontade. É só improvisar.

— Mas... poderia começar por me beijar como fez da outra vez?

* * *

Não. Edward não poderia. Ele imaginava que se fizesse isso não conseguiria mais parar. E a razão de desafiá-la a tomar a iniciativa ele não saberia explicar. Apenas a idéia lhe pareceu excitante.

— Não. Você é quem vai me beijar — falou ele com determinação.

Edward desejava que sua linda _princesa do gelo _derrubasse todas as barreiras que a impediam de ser autêntica e feliz.

Por alguns segundos Bella apenas ficou observando-o. Depois, erguendo os imensos olhos chocolates, aceitou o desafio e tomou-lhe uma das mãos, liderando no caminho do quarto.

— Você é muito alto para que eu possa beijá-lo de maneira apropriada. Precisa estar deitado — justificou ela.

A frieza e o controle das palavras frustraram Edward. Será que ela se manterá dessa maneira o tempo todo?

Quando ele se deitou na cama, o seu próprio auto-controle estava ficando ameaçado ao observá-la tirar o tênis e acomodar-se ao seu lado, mantendo um cotovelo fincado no colchão e o queixo apoiado na mão.

— Não se esqueça de que a idéia foi sua — sussurrou ela com a voz trêmula e em seguida aproximou os lábios dos dele e começou a roçá-los com suavidade.

Ele deu um gemido e ela ergueu a cabeça para fitar-lhe os olhos.

— Estou fazendo algo errado?

— Não. Pode prosseguir.

Bella sorriu e depois enrugou a testa num gesto típico de quem estava pensando no que iria fazer em seguida.

— A acho que seria mais fácil para mim se você estivesse sem as roupas. — Ela conseguiu, por fim, dizer.

— Quer que eu fique nu? — Edward perguntou simulando espanto.

— Sim. Por favor.

E ela ainda pede, por favor?, pensou ele com diversão. E, mais rápido do que ela pudesse imaginar, ele despiu-se completamente e tornou a deitar-se.

— Pronto. E agora?

Como resposta, ela ergueu-se e posicionou-se de pé ao lado da cama e iniciou um _strip-tease _bem vagaroso e provocante, enquanto se movia como se estivesse acompanhando uma música sensual.

Ele mantinha o olhar ansioso repousado em cada gesto que ela fazia. Durante o tempo em que estivera no Exército, assistira a alguns _strip-teases _em casas noturnas, promovidos por dançarinas com corpos esculturais. Mas a sensação que tivera naquelas ocasiões não tinha nada a ver com o efeito devastador que os movimentos simples dela provocavam em seu íntimo. Quando ela retirou a última peça, ele sentiu a garganta ficar tão ressecada que precisou engolir a saliva por diversas vezes. Não havia nada mais que lembrasse a princesa do gelo naquele momento. Ela deslizava as mãos sobre as próprias curvas generosas de um modo tão sensual que Edward se esforçou ao máximo para ficar calado e se manter onde estava.

Bella mal podia acreditar no que estava fazendo. Mas o olhar dele a fazia se sentir como se fosse a mulher mais cobiçada do mundo. E por isso era uma experiência gratificante. Tanto que a motivou a inclinar-se sobre ele e beijá-lo com fúria. Talvez Edward estivesse certo quando lhe disse que as cenas que ela lera em seus livros ficaram impregnadas em sua memória. Só precisava do momento certo para liberá-las.

Obedecendo ao que lhe ditava o instinto, enquanto o beijava ela mantinha a mão direita na nuca masculina enquanto a outra percorria o peito musculoso acariciando os pêlos sedosos. Depois, prosseguiu até o abdome plano e indo mais além até culminar no centro viril.

Edward gemeu tão alto que ela foi forçada a abandonar-lhe os lábios.

— Não pare! — pediu ele.

Ela adorou assistir ao olhar selvagem que tinha provocado nele.

E, em vez de parar, ela prosseguiu nas carícias que o agradavam, até ele sentir que não poderia mais suportar. Com um movimento rápido, ele girou o corpo colado ao dela até inverter as posições. E, sem perder tempo, ele a possuiu e investiu com tanta fúria que mais parecia um vulcão em plena erupção. Quando Bella gritou para que ele parasse, era tarde demais. Edward contorceu-se e liberou a lava vulcânica num grande gemido de prazer.

— Pare, pare. — Bella prosseguia gritando e socando-lhe o tórax.

— Calma, Bella. — Ele pediu assim que conseguiu se acalmar. — O que foi?

— Você não usou preservativo! Ah, então era esse o problema!, ele finalmente compreendeu.

— Não fique tão desesperada, Bella. Tenho certeza de que não corre risco nenhum de contrair qualquer doença. Sou saudável. E juro que foi a primeira vez que não me preveni.

— Mas eu posso ter engravidado! — gritou ela, em pânico.

Edward afastou-se e sentou-se na cama ao lado dela com os olhos arregalados. Um bebê?, pensou.

— Mas na outra noite você me disse que estava protegida para não engravidar!

— Não disse protegida. Disse que não estava em período fértil, o que é muito diferente.

Edward tentou manter a calma para pensar com clareza.

— Será que um banho não ajudaria? — sugeriu ele. Ela o olhou e depois sorriu com tamanha ingenuidade dele.

— Logo se vê que não entende tanto quanto pensa sobre o corpo de uma mulher. Um banho não ajudaria em nada.

Edward praguejou para si mesmo. Deveria ter sido mais prudente.

— De qualquer maneira, acho que mesmo assim ainda preciso de um banho.

Quando Bella se dirigiu para o banheiro, Edward suspirou desconsolado e disse baixinho:

— Que desastre! — e, erguendo-se, vestiu o short. — Um bebê! Meu Deus!

Ainda estava com os pensamentos atrapalhados quando Bella retornou ao quarto, enrolada em uma toalha e pálida como um lençol.

— Quando será seu próximo período? — Ele quis saber.

— Precisamente daqui a 16 dias. E a ovulação geralmente ocorre de 12 a 14 dias após o início do período.

— Então as chances de ficar grávida não é das maiores.

— É o que pensa — retrucou ela enquanto começava a apanhar suas roupas.

Quando ele tentou ajudá-la, Bella arrancou com violência o sutiã que ele havia recolhido e esbravejou:

— Acho que já fez o suficiente, não fez?

— Bella! Não aja assim!

— Assim como? Você me prometeu que nunca iria me magoar. Mas se algo acontecer, terá feito o pior que poderia. Não quero ter um filho seu, Edward. Mas se isso acontecer, não terá outro jeito.

— Não seria forçada a ter o bebê, Bella. Não nos dias de hoje.

— Já sabia que diria isso!

— O que quis dizer é que a escolha seria sua. O corpo é seu.

— O corpo é meu, mas o bebê também seria seu, Edward. Se eu optasse por um aborto, não estaria matando apenas o meu filho, mas o seu também!

Os argumentos dela abalaram Edward. Ele nunca tinha analisado um aborto por esse lado da questão. E Bella tinha razão. Uma solução médica não isentaria a culpa por interromper uma vida que ambos criaram.

— Eu nunca pediria isso a você. Se ficar grávida, assumirei você e o bebê. Ainda não desconfiou que a amo?

Bella ficou paralisada durante alguns segundos diante daquela afirmação. Depois tornou a enfurecer-se:

— Não diga isso, Edward Cullen! Nem mesmo sabe o que é o amor. Se me amasse de verdade, não permitiria que acontecesse o que acabou de acontecer.

— Não está sendo justa, Bella. Somos ambos responsáveis por isso. Você poderia ter me interrompido e não o fez. Queria ter o prazer tanto quanto eu.

— Isso é porque me transformou numa mulher tão deslumbrada pela excitação que nem mesmo sabia mais o que queria. — E, quando acabou de dizer aquelas palavras, irrompeu num pranto tão profundo que precisou afundar o rosto nas roupas que mantinha nas mãos.

Edward ficou tão constrangido que a abraçou com a intenção de confortá-la, e disse:

— Está precipitando as coisas, Bella. Talvez não tenha acontecido nada.

— Mas, e se aconteceu? Como poderia explicar para Seth ou para minha mãe?

— A verdade. Que se apaixonou e vai ter um bebê.

Bella desvencilhou-se dos braços dele e ergueu os olhos com fúria:

— Eu não me apaixonei! Apenas me deixei levar pelos instintos, assim como você!

— Não quero discutir isso com você agora.

— Nem agora e nem nunca! Sei o que sei, e não irá me convencer do contrário. Agora vou me vestir e ir embora daqui!

— Não seria uma idéia melhor se eu lhe preparasse um lanche? Assim haveria tempo de se acalmar para podermos ter uma conversa mais racional?

— Estou perfeitamente bem. E por isso mesmo é que pretendo ir para casa. Antes que comece a tentar me convencer de mais alguma coisa maluca.

— Está bem. Se for o que realmente deseja.

— E o que desejo — ela mentiu.

— Ligarei para você mais tarde, para saber como está.

— Prefiro que não me ligue.

— Isso é ridículo, Bella! Não pode apagar o que houve entre nós. Com ou sem bebê, quero estar com você outra vez. E sei que acontece o mesmo com você!

Bella sabia que ele estava certo, mas duvidava que fosse tão fácil assumir tudo se realmente ficasse grávida.

— Seth irá ficar com a minha mãe no próximo fim de semana. Quem sabe poderemos nos ver?

— Mas ainda faltam muitos dias para terminar a semana!

— Se me ama, como afirmou, terá paciência para aguardar.

—Não sou um homem paciente! E preciso vê-la antes disso. Mesmo que não tenhamos nenhuma intimidade. Poderíamos tomar um lanche ou qualquer outra coisa. Seria pedir muito?

— Vou fazer compras de mercado na quarta-feira. — Bella comentou sentindo-se fraquejar.

— Ótimo. Também preciso fazer algumas compras. Poderemos nos encontrar no shopping.

— Está combinado. — Bella aceitou com relutância. — Mas não vou ao Erina e sim ao Tuggerah.

— Tuggerah estará ótimo.

— Irei com o meu carro e o encontrarei na porta da livraria, às 11h.

— Estarei lá.

— Sabe onde fica a livraria?

— Não se preocupe. Eu a encontrarei.

— Agora vou me vestir e irei para casa.

— Quer tomar um café antes de sair?

— Não, obrigada.

* * *

Edward permaneceu na varanda por longo tempo, pensando no que havia acontecido. Bella estava fugindo novamente. E até que era compreensível, ele ponderou. As coisas entre eles aconteceram rápido demais. E uma possível gravidez a aterrorizara.

Ele finalmente preocupou-se com o fato de que poderia ter feito um filho naquele dia. E o mais estranho era que não se sentia aborrecido com isso. A idéia até o agradava.

E essa era uma reação surpreendente para um homem que jamais pensou em colocar um filho no mundo.

Porém, isso era o que pensava antes de conhecer Bella.

Quando se apaixonou por ela, percebeu que aquilo acontecera porque ela era o tipo de mulher que, desde que deixara o Exército, ele sempre procurara.

E, desde que a conhecera, as amarguras que carregava no coração, em decorrência das tristezas que presenciara em batalhas e o levavam a preferir uma vida solitária, tinham terminado. Agora o que mais desejava era compartilhar a vida com aquela mulher especial e desafiadora.

E o próximo desafio que ele precisava enfrentar com ela seria convencê-la de que não era apenas a atração física que os unia e, sim, um amor verdadeiro.

E que talvez ela devesse encará-lo como um futuro marido. E, por que não? Afinal, Edward tinha mudado completamente o que pensava a respeito do casamento.

E perdendo o olhar na paisagem que observava, Edward murmurou baixinho:

— Quantas surpresas para um só dia!


	16. Capitulo 15

Edward já se encontrava à espera de Bella, do lado de fora da livraria, quando ela chegou. Ele trajava calças folgadas e uma camisa creme com listras azuis. Os sapatos na cor marrom completavam o conjunto casual e elegante. O rosto bem barbeado e os cabelos alinhados lhe emprestavam um ar de sobriedade.

Ao avistá-lo, Bella sentiu o coração dar pulos de alegria. Não era só pela aparência imponente dele, mas também pelo fato de dar-se conta do quanto estava apaixonada. Após recuperar-se do choque inicial provocado pela possibilidade de ficar grávida dele, agora se sentia, secretamente, até atraída pela idéia.

Os sentimentos aflorados a deixavam ao mesmo tempo ansiosa e feliz. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de correr para ele e abraçá-lo. Contudo, o bom senso a fez controlar-se e, mantendo-se a uma distância segura, comentou:

— Está muito elegante!

— E você muito bonita! Será que ele pensava isso mesmo ou era apenas um

cumprimento gentil, ela pensou. Afinal, estava usando jeans escuro, uma camiseta branca bem modesta e sandálias com saltos baixos e confortáveis. Deixara os cabelos soltos, modelando apenas as pontas para que ficassem com mais movimento. A maquiagem era mínima. Uma corrente de ouro bem fina no pescoço e brincos discretos.

— Mostre onde fica a melhor lanchonete de Tuggerah — pediu ele com um sorriso.

Quando Edward segurou-lhe a mão para caminharem juntos, Bella, por puro instinto, olhou ao redor para constatar se alguém que a conhecesse estava observando. Mas nem considerou a hipótese de recusar o gesto. O toque da palma da mão quente e imensa lhe dava a sensação de segurança e prazer.

Mesmo assim, se pretendia manter o relacionamento deles em segredo, deveria ter escolhido um lugar mais calmo e discreto em vez de um shopping de grande circulação. Agora era tarde para pensar nisso. O melhor que poderia fazer para remediar o erro seria conduzi-lo até a lanchonete, que ficava num canto da praça de alimentação, onde era mais sossegado.

Ao entrarem na lanchonete, ficou aliviada de não encontrar nenhum conhecido. E, por precaução, escolheu um lugar onde ficasse de costas para a entrada do estabelecimento. Assim, quem passasse pelo corredor, dificilmente a notaria. — Recebi um e-mail da editora em Londres — revelou Edward, assim que o garçom se retirou para providenciar o pedido deles. — Algum problema? — perguntou Bella, aliviada por tratar de um assunto que não fosse sobre o relacionamento entre eles.

— Estão pondo empecilhos no último capítulo. Disseram que Hal está se tornando um mau-caráter.

— E está?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Ele sempre foi. Só que no final seduz uma mulher casada. E daí? Qual a novidade? Ela adorou. E os leitores também vão gostar!

Bella tinha certeza de que os leitores gostariam. A habilidade de Hal com as mulheres era muito excitante. Ela mesma tinha adorado ler. E, quando a ficção virou realidade no seu relacionamento íntimo com ele, não podia negar que fora uma incrível experiência.

— Estou relendo a série novamente — confessou ela — Ontem à noite iniciei o capítulo em que Hal está n África e jura vingança ao ver tantas mulheres e criança massacradas.

— Eu mesmo releio essa parte de vez em quando Gosto do final.

— Você testemunhou algo semelhante na vida real, Edward?

Ele silenciou por alguns segundos e depois admiti em voz baixa:

— Sim.

Ela pode perceber a tristeza nos olhos dele e o tremo na voz. Ficou feliz em descobrir que Edward, ao contrário de Hal, ainda tinha sentimentos.

— Deve ter sido como um pesadelo para você. Os olhos de Edward adquiriram um brilho estranho.

— O mais difícil era aceitar que não poderia fazer nada para ajudar. Nosso grupo de soldados estava no país apenas para garantir a paz e tínhamos ordens expressas para não nos envolver no conflito. Mas a minha vontade era caçar o maníaco homicida que chefiava o guerrilheiros e matá-lo sem dó nem piedade.

— Por isso se valeu de Hal para torturar e matar o crápula, não é?

— Apenas na ficção. Na realidade, ele continua vivo em algum lugar e totalmente impune pelas atrocidades que fez.

— Acho que assistiu a muitas coisas ruins acontecerem, Edward.

— Até demais — ele admitiu. — Mas não só na África. Em muitos outros cantos do planeta onde a ambição e o poder de alguns provocam guerras em nome da liberdade. Infelizmente, a maioria das vítimas são sempre mulheres e crianças.

— Posso imaginar o que essas cenas podem provocar na mente de quem as testemunhou.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar angustiado do outro lado da mesa.

— Quando resolvi deixar o Exército, estava a ponto de me internar num manicômio.

— Precisou de terapia? — perguntou ela arregalando os olhos.

Edward sorriu.

— Não. E só modo de falar. Além do quê, o divã de um psiquiatra não faz meu estilo. E nem acredito que fizesse diferença. Criar Hal tornou-se a minha terapia. Por meio do meu personagem, consegui liberar a raiva e o desejo de vingança que atormentavam minha mente.

— E depois disso sentiu-se melhor?

— Um pouco. Mas não tanto quanto depois que a conheci. Agora não me sinto mais o homem acabado que era quando abandonei Exército, seis anos atrás. Não sou mais o Hal, Bella. Se é que me entende.

— Suponho que sim, Edward — afirmou ela sem muita segurança. No fundo ainda achava que havia muito de Hal nele. E, talvez, tenha sido essa a razão de ter-se apaixonado por ele. Poderoso, determinado e misterioso poderiam ser armas infalíveis de sedução.

— Ouça, Bella. — Edward pediu, inclinando-se para frente e fixando os olhos nos dela. — Entendo que esteja sendo cautelosa e por isso não permite que eu participe da vida de seu filho. Mas asseguro-lhe de que não há razão para isso. Eu gostaria muito de tornar nosso relacionamento aberto. Não existe nenhuma razão para mantermos em segredo.

Bella sentiu um nó imaginário formar-se na garganta. Talvez Edward gostasse mesmo dela. Quem sabe até um pouco mais do que imaginava?

— Não sei, Edward. Ainda não tenho coragem de permitir que freqüente minha casa. E nem de contar para Seth sobre nós.

Ele demonstrou contrariedade com a decisão dela e argumentou:

— Está bem. Vou procurar ter mais paciência quanto a isso. Porém, faço questão de que conte para sua mãe, ou, então, permita que eu contrate alguém para ficar com ele, ocasionalmente. Pretendo passar um tempo maior com você do que umas poucas horas enquanto Seth está na escola.

— Minha mãe, não! Quanto a contratar alguém, posso me encarregar de fazer isso. Mas sou eu quem pagará o salário.

— Nossa! Que independência!

— É assim que sou, Edward.

— Pelo menos ninguém poderá acusá-la de gostar de mim por causa do dinheiro!

— Dinheiro?

— Sabe que sou rico, Bella. E, se estiver grávida, poderá requerer uma fortuna como pensão.

— Como pode pensar que eu faria uma coisa dessas? Edward sorriu.

— Eu não. Mas posso garantir que a maioria das pessoas diria isso.

— Que horror! — exclamou ela inconformada. Naquele instante o garçom se aproximou e retirou da bandeja dois pratos com os sanduíches e as duas xícaras de café expresso, serviu-os e, em seguida, retirou-se.

Durante os minutos que se seguiram eles silenciaram. Aproveitaram o momento para terminar de saborear o lanche apetitoso. Quando provavam o café, Edward, espiando-a pela borda da xícara, fez um comentário em voz baixa:

— Não fique nervosa, Bella. Mas, durante todo o tempo em que estamos aqui, reparei em uma senhora que não parava de encará-la um minuto sequer. E, mesmo agora, antes de ela se levantar para sair, ainda lhe deu uma última olhada.

Bella girou a cabeça na direção da porta de entrada, mas a mulher já havia ido embora. Não conseguiu nem mesmo vê-la de longe.

— Reparou se ela tinha cabelos loiros? — Bella quis saber.

— Não. Eram ruivos.

— Graças a Deus!

— Por quê? Sua mãe tem cabelos loiros? — perguntou ele, com a certeza de que Bella desconfiava que a mulher pudesse ser a mãe.

— Não. São mais loiros do que qualquer um possa imaginar. Ela adora chamar a atenção por meio das cores extravagantes dos cabelos e das roupas que usa.

— Então, com certeza, não era sua mãe. Quem sabe seja alguma de suas diaristas?

— Minhas contratadas são todas jovens. — E, estreitando o olhar na direção dele, fez uma suposição: — Pode ser alguém que tenha reconhecido você e estava curiosa em averiguar quem seria a mulher que o estava acompanhando.

— Talvez. Acho que nunca saberemos. E, também, o que importa?

— É difícil manter segredo em lugar pequeno — lamentou Bella. — Se a gente vai a qualquer lugar, principalmente acompanhada de alguém, pode ter certeza de que será vista.

— Mais uma razão para não mantermos nosso relacionamento em segredo. Por que não conta logo para sua mãe e acaba com isso?

— Não conseguiria conviver com ela, depois que lhe contasse.

— Mas você não mora com ela! — exclamou Bella.

— Ela me liga todos os dias. Às vezes penso em contar e depois me arrependo. Sei que ela me atormentaria com perguntas.

Edward ficou pensativo por uns minutos e depois arriscou:

— Ela é do tipo extremamente moralista? Bella riu divertida.

—Ao contrário. Teve mais amantes do que possa imaginar. Talvez até seja em decorrência disso que eu tenha me tornado uma mulher tímida. Não queria me parecer com ela.

— Só precisa acrescentar que não é mais uma mulher tímida. Se bem me lembro... E, por falar nisso, você acredita que eu conseguirei esperar até sábado para ficar com você?

Bella sabia que estava sendo tola em querer manter o romance com Edward em segredo. Por outro lado, não queria que ele a considerasse uma mulher fácil.

— Na verdade, eu precisaria fazer a faxina da cobertura antes de sábado.

— Esse não é o trabalho da Angela?

— Não mais. Ela se demitiu.

— Demitiu-se? Por qual razão?

— Disse que o marido conseguiu um novo emprego e irá ganhar muito bem. Sendo assim, não irá mais precisar fazer faxinas para ajudar no orçamento da casa.

— E quanto a uma substituta?

— Não será tão fácil arranjar alguém assim tão de repente. — Bella argumentou, sabendo que não estava sendo muito convincente.

— Ah!... suponho que seja muito difícil! — Ele observou com um sorriso jocoso.

— Se não quer acreditar, tudo bem. O fato é que não vou mandar outra diarista. Prefiro eu mesma fazer o trabalho.

— Não confia em mim?

— Não confio nas mulheres, isso sim!

— Está com ciúmes?

— Sim. E é bom que saiba logo que sou uma mulher possessiva.

Edward exibiu um largo sorriso.

— Posso imaginar... — ele insinuou com uma pitada de malícia na voz. — E quando é que pretende fazer a faxina? Amanhã?

Se Bella fizesse isso, prejudicaria o restante da semana, pensou. Sandra deveria vir ajudá-la na quinta-feira para limpar a própria casa que precisava de uma faxina urgente. Ela perdera muitas horas lendo os livros de Hal e negligenciara alguns serviços que costumava não atrasar.

— Só poderei ir no sábado.

— E quanto à quarta-feira?

— Tenho outras coisas para resolver, Edward. A agência não funciona sozinha.

— Está bem. Apenas não se esqueça de levar aquele avental — finalizou com um sorriso travesso.

* * *

Bella tinha acabado de chegar em casa, acompanhada de Seth, quando o telefone tocou.

— Vá fazer a lição de casa, Seth. Vou atender ao telefone. Deve ser sua avó.

— Posso falar com ela, também?

— Depois que eu terminar.

— Alô!

— Bella, aqui é sua mãe.

— Oi, mãe.

— Sabia que estava escondendo algo de mim. Eu a vi na lanchonete acompanhada de um homem.

Então era ela mesma a tal mulher que estava espionando, concluiu Bella. Talvez tivesse mudado a cor dos cabelos.

— Ah! É um novo cliente da Clean-in-a-Day. — Bella disfarçou. — Ele comprou uma cobertura em Terrigal e precisava de uma diarista. Eu o encontrei enquanto estava fazendo compras e ele me convidou para um café.

— Ah... Pensei que estivesse guardando segredos.

— E por que eu faria isso?

— Não sei. É que estranhei o fato de deixar Seth comigo por dois fins de semana seguidos. E, quando a vi com aquele bonitão, pensei...

— Você pensa demais, mamãe — afirmou Bella e depois quase riu do que acabara de dizer. Estava parecendo Edward!

— Ele é solteiro?

— Sim.

— E não a convidou para saírem juntos?

— Ah, mãe! Por favor, não vai começar outra vez, não é?

— Só quero que seja feliz, Bells.

— Será que podemos mudar de assunto? Que tal começar por me dizer o que estava fazendo no Tuggerah?

— Fui ao cabeleireiro para mudar a cor dos meus cabelos.

— Ah! — Estava explicado, concluiu Bella.

* * *

**ola flores... só pra saber que não abandonei a fic... ainda faltam dois capitulo que ate semana que vem vou postar... não se esqueçam da reviews ein... bjuxx^^ até**


	17. Capitulo 16

— Está uma delícia! — exclamou Edward no momento em que repousava o garfo ao lado do prato. — Você poderia ser uma excelente chefe de cozinha, Bella. — E, erguendo a taça de vinho com uma das mãos, fez um brinde a ela e sorveu um gole do precioso líquido.

— Fiz um curso de culinária por correspondência — admitiu, satisfeita com a reação dele ao provar a refeição ligeira que ela preparara. — Adoro cozinhar da mesma maneira que gosto de limpeza. Minha mãe nunca foi uma das melhores donas-de-casa. Vivíamos no meio de uma verdadeira bagunça e as refeições sempre consistiam em feijões cozidos, ovos fritos e coisas do tipo. Talvez seja por isso que, desde a adolescência, me tornei obcecada por limpeza e uma refeição bem preparada. — Naquele ponto Bella deu um sorriso irônico e afirmou:

— Acho que é por isso que Seth gosta tanto de ficar com a avó. Pelo menos tira uma folga da mãe exigente e perfeccionista.

— Acho a mãe de Seth fantástica! E aprecio a perfeição dela em tudo que faz. — Edward brincou. E com um acréscimo picante falou: — Principalmente no quarto.

Bella revirou os olhos e murmurou, simulando inocência:

— Não me lembro de ter arrumado o quarto com empenho maior do que nos outros aposentos...

— Sabe muito bem ao que me refiro.

* * *

Claro que Bella sabia. Quando chegara naquela manhã, antes de iniciar a faxina, concordara com as fantasias de Edward, começando por usar o avental e as sandálias douradas, que ele tanto gostava. E, quando fizeram amor, as carícias dele estavam tão apaixonadas que ela até pensou em repetir mais vezes a fantasia que tanto o animava.

No instante em que terminou de limpar o apartamento, Edward a convidou para dar uma volta. Bella sugeriu que fossem até o Erina, o supermercado mais próximo, assim poderia comprar alguns ingredientes para preparar o jantar.

No caminho de volta, ela lhe contou que realmente era sua mãe quem os observara na lanchonete do Tuggerah.

— Por falar nela, qual foi a desculpa que deu para deixar Seth no fim de semana?

— Falei que precisava fazer a faxina na cobertura de Terrigal porque Angela se demitira e não havia conseguido ninguém para substituí-la.

— Está ficando muito esperta! — Edward exclamou com surpresa. — Eu já lhe disse que fico frustrado quando vejo o discípulo superar o mestre?

Bella ainda estava com um sorriso inconsciente nos lábios, por conta dos acontecimentos da tarde, quando o som do celular a alertou, interrompendo-lhe o devaneio. O susto a fez derrubar o garfo que mantinha na mão direita. Ao cair no chão, o talher provocou um ruído agudo e estridente.

— É o meu celular! Deve ser minha mãe! — gritou ela em pânico. Eu pedi que só me ligasse em caso de emergência!

Erguendo-se, saiu em disparada na direção de um móvel da sala sobre o qual tinha deixado o pequeno aparelho. Com as mãos trêmulas, o apanhou e abriu o_ flip:_

— Alô! Mãe?

— Bella...

A voz angustiada de Renée apavorou a filha, que levou a mão ao peito sem perceber.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa com Seth?

— Ele... ele estava brincando com o neto do vizinho e...

Bella ouviu com o coração acelerado a mãe relatar que os dois meninos se aventuraram nas matas atrás da casa para brincar. Um deles se escondia e o outro tinha que descobrir onde era o esconderijo. Na hora em que deveriam retornar para casa, Seth tinha se escondido e Jason não conseguia encontrá-lo. Disse ter ouvido Seth gritar uma única vez. Preocupado voltou para contar o que tinha acontecido. A polícia foi chamada e vasculharam o local na tentativa de encontrar Seth. Quando escureceu, disseram que não havia mais condições de prosseguirem com a busca. Mas reiniciariam assim que amanhecesse. Não queria lhe contar agora, porque sei que não poderá fazer nada. Mas sabia que ficaria muito zangada se eu não lhe contasse.

— Estarei aí o mais rápido possível. — Bella avisou e, após encerrar a ligação, guardou o celular na bolsa.

Edward que também deixara a mesa para ficar ao lado dela, perguntou ansioso:

— O que aconteceu?

— Seth desapareceu. — Bella afirmou e explodiu em lágrimas.

Edward a abraçou e pediu que lhe contasse o que tinha acontecido. Bella revelou o que ouvira da mãe, falando em meio aos soluços repetidos.

— Vou com você. Não está em condições de dirigir. Apenas me dê tempo de apanhar algumas coisas.

— Que coisas?

— Explico no caminho.

Edward foi até a sala de ginástica e logo retornou com uma mochila de brim, estufada com coisas que só ele sabia o que eram.

* * *

Enquanto Edward dirigia, Bella se manteve calada o tempo todo. Estava pálida.

Os pensamentos a atormentavam. E se ele tivesse sido picado por uma cobra? Será que teria caído e batido a cabeça? Por que não respondia? Será que estaria ferido ou algo pior?

— Pare de pensar em coisas negativas, Bella. — Edward afirmou, deduzindo o que ela deveria estar pensando. — Eu o encontrarei. Confie em mim.

— De que maneira? A mata é densa e está muito escuro!

— Sou um ex-combatente. Sei como agir em florestas à noite. Além disso, trouxe comigo um equipamento especial. Guardei essas coisas quando deixei o Exército.

Edward provavelmente excedeu todos os limites de velocidade, mas Bella sequer se incomodou com isso. Quanto mais rápido chegassem, melhor. No desespero em que se encontrava pouco se importava que a mãe descobrisse relacionamento entre eles. Nada era mais imperioso do que encontrar Seth.

Não havia nenhum carro de polícia na frente da casa de Renée. Tudo parecia calmo e tranqüilo.

— Imagino que não fará nenhuma tolice para impedir que sua mãe saiba quem sou eu, não é?

— Prometo que não.

O restante do trajeto foi feito em total silêncio. Bella apenas falava nos momentos necessários para indicar-lhe as direções que deveria tomar.

Através da janela do carro, observava a escuridão da mata e, com o coração angustiado, fazia preces secretas para que nada de mal tivesse acontecido com o seu pequeno tesouro.

Quando tomaram o estreito caminho que levava à cabana onde a mãe de Bella morava, ela apontou para única casa que mantinha uma luz ainda acesa.

— É aquela ali. Pode estacionar bem na frente dela.

Renée apareceu na varanda assim que ouviu o barulho do motor do carro. E, em seguida, desceu os poucos degraus da entrada principal e aproximou-se do carro, dirigindo-se para o lado do banco do passageiro, onde sabia que a filha estaria. Ao ver os olhos vermelhos e inchados, que demonstravam a angústia profunda que a mãe estava sentindo, Bella deixou de lado as censuras que pretendia fazer, em virtude do excesso de liberdade que a mãe proporcionava a Seth. Não seria justo condená-la por pensar da maneira como fazia. O importante era que amava o neto como ela jamais poderia supor. Do contrário, não estaria tão abatida.

— Oh, Bells! — a mãe exclamou assim que viu a filha descer do veículo e ir ao seu encontro. — Sinto muito! Eu... eu... deveria ter pedido a ele que viesse para casa mais cedo.

— Tudo bem, mamãe — falou Bella tentando falar com a voz mais calma do que realmente estava. — Edward vai encontrar Seth.

— Edward?

Renée franziu o cenho e espiou por cima de um ombro da filha para observar o homem que se aproximava.

— Sou Edward Cullen, sra. Swan. O homem que estava na lanchonete com sua filha — revelou ele, estendendo-lhe a mão. E, depois prosseguiu: — E, antes que me pergunte, devo dizer que também sou Anthony Masen, o escritor. Mas não temos tempo para uma conversa agora. Preciso trocar as roupas rapidamente e depois peço que me leve ao local exato onde Seth entrou na mata. Ligarei para o celular de Bella assim que encontrar o menino.

— Vai procurar por ele, no escuro?

— Pode apostar.

* * *

Renée pediu que eles entrassem e indicou um dos quartos onde Edward pudesse trocar de roupas.

— Será que poderia providenciar uma garrafa de água e algo para Seth comer? — pediu ele. — O menino deve estar com fome e sede.

Bella sentiu mais segurança diante da confiança dele e ajudou a mãe a preparar o que ele pedira.

Quando Edward saiu do quarto parecia um estranho no uniforme militar que usava. Mantinha uma lanterna nas mãos, um rolo de cordas atado às costas e um par de óculos com lentes especiais para enxergar no escuro.

— Agora poderá me mostrar o local exato onde Seth contou que eles entraram para brincar?

— Com certeza — prontificou-se Renée.

— Eu também vou — insistiu Bella.

Com a lanterna iluminando melhor o caminho, os três seguiram na direção da mata. Após Renée mostrar o ponto por onde os meninos entraram para brincar, Edward perguntou:

— Vocês conseguirão retornar sem a lanterna?

— Não haverá problemas — garantiu Renée —, estou acostumada com o lugar.

— Então, está bem. Darei notícias em breve. — Ele despediu-se e embrenhou-se na floresta.

As mulheres retornaram para casa, aproveitando a fraca iluminação provinda da lâmpada da varanda.

* * *

— Há algo entre vocês, Bells? — quis saber Renée, enquanto punha um pouco de água no fogo para preparar um café bem forte.

— Ah, mãe! Não me pergunte isso agora. A única coisa em que consigo pensar no momento é em receber notícias do meu filho.

— Estou certa de que Edward encontrará Seth. Ele parece um homem bem treinado. E, também tenho esperanças de que meu neto deve ter adormecido em algum canto seguro. Seth é um menino esperto e já está acostumado à mata. Não se aproximaria de lugares onde sabe que poderia haver cobras. E, também, por esses lados não é muito comum se encontrar répteis ou animais ferozes. Você sabe disso.

Bella tinha sido criada naquela região e nunca conhecera ninguém que tivesse sofrido qualquer ataque de bichos. O que a mãe lhe dizia, aos poucos, a acalmava.

— Mal consigo acreditar que ele é Anthony Masen. O fantástico Anthony Masen! — exclamava Renée, no mesmo momento em que servia duas xícaras com o café que acabava de coar.

Bella desejou ter uma câmera no momento para filmar a expressão da mãe. Era impagável!

— Está bem. Sei que não vai me dar sossego mesmo. É melhor que eu conte logo. — concluiu Bella, enquanto aceitava a xícara com o café fumegante que a mãe lhe entregava.

Bella provou um pouco do saboroso líquido e então começou a relatar tudo que acontecera entre ela e Edward, desde o princípio. Como o conhecera e inclusive sobre a entrega do prêmio literário. Até mesmo o fato de sentir que estava apaixonada por ele. Apenas não revelou que poderia estar grávida. Não queria falar sobre um possível novo bebê, quando seu precioso Seth estaria perdido em algum canto daquela floresta.

— E quanto a ele? Acha que também está apaixonado por você?

— Pelo menos é o que ele disse.

— E você acreditou?

— Não sei, mãe. Às vezes desconfio que só queira dormir comigo, porque ele e Hal Hunter são a mesma pessoa.

— Mas Hal Hunter não é uma pessoa ruim, Bells. Debaixo de uma couraça, se esconde um coração solitário. Ele é um herói. Por isso os leitores o admiram. E é óbvio que tudo que ele precisa é encontrar a mulher certa. E tenho certeza de que você é a mulher especial que ele buscava. Que homem não cairia de amores por alguém como você?

— Oh! mãe! Não acredito que esteja dizendo isso! — exclamou Bella e pôs a xícara sobre a mesa. — Nunca imaginei que tivesse essa imagem de mim. Achava que me criticava porque eu não era a filha que desejaria que eu fosse.

— Ao contrário, Bells. Eu sempre a admirei e, se a criticava, era porque achava que uma jovem preciosa como você não devia se condenar a uma vida solitária. — E, após repousar a xícara na mesa, afastou algumas lágrimas das faces e, abrindo os braços, pediu: — Agora venha até aqui e me dê um abraço apertado. Acho que temos muita coisa que devemos esclarecer sobre o que pensamos uma da outra.

Em instantes as duas mulheres profundamente emocionadas se abraçaram e assim permaneceram por longo tempo.

* * *

Bella ainda estava abraçada à mãe quando o celular tocou.

O coração deu um salto no momento em que ela apanhou o aparelho de cima da mesa da cozinha.

— Ainda não o encontrei, Bella — afirmou Edward do outro lado da linha. — Só liguei para saber como você está.

— Estou bem, Edward. Não se preocupe comigo. Fico tranqüila de saber que o está procurando.

— Eu o encontrarei, Bella. Mas não podia ficar sossegado sabendo que a mulher que amo está desesperada. Precisava saber como estava.

As palavras da mãe retornaram à mente de Bella: Hal não é um homem ruim. É um herói. E, naquele momento, Edward era mais do que isso para ela.

— Oh, Edward! Eu também o amo muito! — exclamou Bella e explodiu em lágrimas outra vez.

— Será que ouvi direito? Disse que me ama?

— Sim — confirmou ela, soluçando.

— Ótimo. Agora desligue logo esse telefone que tenho uma missão importante a fazer. Preciso encontrar _nosso _garoto!

Quarenta minutos mais tarde o celular tocou novamente.

— Eu o achei Bella! — exclamou Edward com alegria. — Está com um "galo" na cabeça e torceu um dos tornozelos. Porém, nada de grave. Caiu do tronco de uma árvore e bateu a cabeça, ficando inconsciente por algum tempo. Por isso é que ele não gritou por socorro. Como precisarei carregá-lo no colo e está muito escuro, acho melhor passarmos a noite aqui. Voltaremos assim que amanhecer. Pode ficar sossegada. Ele quer falar com você, mas está com medo do "sermão". Eu já disse que você não faria isso. Mas é melhor que lhe diga você mesma.

— Mamãe?

A emoção embargou a voz de Bella, que mal conseguiu responder:

— Seth, como está?

— Estou bem, mamãe. Mas fiz um rasgo na camisa.

— Não importa a camisa, querido. Só quero saber se está mesmo bem.

— Estou sim. Edward está cuidando de mim. Ela sorriu comovida.

O menino prosseguiu:

— Ele disse que é seu namorado. É verdade?

— Sim, Seth.

— Legal! Você sabia que ele já foi um soldado?

— Sim, meu bem.

— Eu te amo, mamãe.

— Eu também te amo — retrucou Bella com os olhos marejados. — Posso falar com Edward?

— Sim, mamãe. Até mais.

— Oi, Bella.

— Obrigada.

— Não precisa me agradecer, Bella.

— Preciso sim. E não apenas por encontrar Seth, mas também por me amar de verdade.

— Não é muito difícil amar alguém tão doce quanto você, Bella. E, a propósito, já que resolveu assumir nosso compromisso, posso comprar o anel de noivado?

— Está falando sério?

— Pode apostar.

Bella se recusava a acreditar. Eles se conheciam havia apenas nove dias! Embora parecesse uma eternidade. Talvez porque ela o conhecesse muito bem por intermédio de seus livros.

— Ele quer se casar comigo, mãe! O que acha que devo dizer? — Bella sussurrou para Renée.

A mãe ficou espantada:

— Está pedindo o meu conselho?

— Sim, mãe.

— Então lhe digo que deve seguir o que lhe manda o coração, filha.

— Edward? — Bella chamou pelo celular.

— Estou aguardando.

— A resposta é sim! E estou muito feliz.

— Fantástico! Amanhã mesmo iremos à joalheria do shopping. E também levaremos Seth para um jantar de comemoração. Tudo bem?

— Posso convidar minha mãe?

— Claro que sim.

Bella suspirou e depois sorriu. Agora ela começava a sentir o verdadeiro sabor da felicidade.

— Cuide-se, Edward.

— Nos veremos pela manhã. Esteja com o café pronto.

* * *

**oi flores... agora só falta o epilogo... mas só vou postar sexta... não esqueçam das reviews viu... amei as reviews que mandaram no ultimo capitulo... na sexta feira mesmo vou começar a postar a nova fic... espero que gostem...bjuxx^^ té sexta...**


	18. Epilogo

Academy Awards 16 meses depois...

— Vovó! Alice! Venham logo! — gritava Seth — Mamãe e Edward estão na tela!

Acabaram de descer da limusine!

Alice chegou apressada na sala de estar da suíte do hotel, seguida por Renée, que trazia no colo a netinha de 5 meses de idade.

— Lá estão eles! — Seth apontava com um dedo para o visor, com o entusiasmo saltando pelos olhos.

— Os dois estão esplêndidos! — exclamou Alice.

— Parecem artistas de cinema! — Renée salientou toda orgulhosa.

Edward tocava no cotovelo esquerdo de Bella enquanto caminhavam sobre o tapete vermelho que conduzia ao palco de apresentação. Os clarões aos _flashs _das máquinas fotográficas dos repórteres iluminavam o sorriso gentil que ambos mantinham nos lábios.

Edward parecia muito orgulhoso de exibir a esposa a seu lado. Trajando um vestido longo, sem alças, e confeccionado em tecido brilhante, Bella chamava a atenção de todos pela beleza estonteante.

— Edward! Aqui, por favor! — Um jornalista pediu.

Quando Edward percebeu que se tratava de um repórter da Austrália, guiou Bella com ele e aproximou-se do jornalista.

— Como se sente com relação aos inúmeros prêmios recebidos pelo _The Scales of Justice. _— Tratava-se da inevitável pergunta a que Edward já estava cansado de responder ao longo da semana.

— Muito surpreso. Livros de suspense não costumam ser tão bem reconhecidos.

— Mas o livro não é apenas um suspense, Edward. É um verdadeiro estudo sobre o caráter de um personagem incomum.

— É muito perceptivo de sua parte — agradeceu Edward. — Nem todos o analisam dessa maneira.

— Ouvi rumores de que você não irá escrever novas aventuras de Hal Hunter. Isso é verdade?

— Sim. O último volume já está terminado e entregue para a editora. Estará disponível para o público a partir do próximo verão.

— Todos gostariam de saber se Hal Hunter morre no final.

Edward sorriu com a astúcia do repórter.

— Será preciso esperar para ver o final.

— Não poderia fornecer apenas algumas dicas, sr. Cullen?

Bella sorriu para o marido e respondeu por ele:

— Se ele contar alguma coisa, não haverá surpresas. O repórter concordou e prosseguiu dizendo:

— Não me parece que o autor será capaz de eliminar Hal Hunter. O que será um grande alívio para os fãs. — E dirigindo-se novamente para Edward, pediu: — Será que pelo menos poderá nos dizer qual o nome do novo livro?

— _Retribution and Redemption. _E isso é tudo o que posso dizer — afirmou Edward.

— Suas fãs não vão gostar de saber que Hal se casou, Edward. — Bella sussurrou no ouvido dele.

— Não acho que irão se importar.

— Mas com uma diarista?

— Uma diarista morena e linda — Edward destacou. — E, além disso, ela teve um filho dele dois anos antes do casamento.

— Parece mais romance do que suspense — Bella ponderou.

— Mas é um romance, minha querida. Com um final feliz. Exatamente como o nosso.

O sorriso de Bella, quando ela ergueu a cabeça para fitar-lhe os olhos, significava a razão pela qual Edward não necessitaria mais escrever livro algum sobre Hal Hunter. A vida dele agora tinha outro sentido. Como, também, diferentes metas a atingir.

— Já lhe disse que está incrivelmente linda hoje? — perguntou ele.

— Só umas vinte vezes — ela respondeu sorrindo. — Esperava ganhar tantos prêmios com esse livro, Edward?

— Com certeza não.

O _Scales of Justice _tinha batido todos os recordes em premiação. Inclusive agora como melhor filme, melhor diretor e melhor fotografia.

* * *

Bella não tinha ficado grávida daquela primeira vez. Assim, tomaram todo o cuidado para que isso não acontecesse antes do casamento.

Quando ela engravidou, Edward exultou de alegria ao olhar na tela do aparelho de ultra-sonografia e ver a pequena vida que se iniciava e se movia dentro dela.

Quando Elizabeth nasceu, a felicidade se completara para ambos.

— Ela se parece com você — observara Edward.

— Mas o queixo é igualzinho ao seu! — comentara Bella.

— É um anjinho! — Edward exclamara com os olhos marejados.

— E pensar que eu imaginava que você seria um pai severo!

— E pode acreditar que serei. Mas só quando Lizzy estiver namorando. Com certeza não deixarei que saia com alguém como eu! — Edward dissera em tom jocoso.

— Existem coisas piores que podem acontecer a uma garota! — murmurara Bella, devolvendo a brincadeira.

Edward a beijara várias vezes. E, depois, mais ainda.

Nove meses após o recebimento do último troféu, Seth e Lizzy ganharam um novo irmãozinho. E o nome dele não poderia ser outro senão Hal.

*****FIM*****

* * *

**bom flores... é isso ai... tudo que é bom acaba... mas não esqueçam de acompanhar minha nova fic... heroi sedutor... bjuxx^^**


End file.
